When Winter Falls Death Follows
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "You're really going to the wall?" I asked. "Yes, it's what I've wanted for a long time." Jon replied. "I know." I said. "But I never thought the time would come so soon. Please, change your mind." "Why?" Jon asked. "Because I want you here with me." I said. "Don't worry so much. You have Robb to keep you safe." Jon said. "You don't understand a thing, do you?" I asked bitterly.
1. Arriving in the North

Queenie: Hello to all new and current readers of my stories. I just wanted to introduce my latest story, which is a Game of Thrones/PJO crossover. It's a Robb Stark/OC/Jon Snow story with Jon Snow being the end game. I usually don't have love triangles like this, but I wanted to give it a shot. I hope you all like it.

* * *

I never asked to be born for greatness. I never asked to have an extraordinary life, or one full of adventure. However, the moment I was born it was fate that I have a life full of extraordinary adventure. But with that extraordinary life came many sorrows and death. Though considering I am the daughter of the King of the Underworld himself, I suppose it was something to be expected. And if any of you are wondering if you misread, you didn't. I am the daughter of the King of the Underworld. I am the daughter of Hades. My name? Celena di Angelo.

Now, I know what you might be thinking. I have to be come kind of loon for saying Hades is my father. Honestly, it's alright if you go on believing that because the less you know about the world I grew up in the better. So please, feel free to set this story aside, and move on with your normal, safe lives. However, if any of you reading this wish to continue, I must warn you that the more you learn the more unsafe you become. Especially if you start to think you're finding yourself in these pages.

I suppose I should explain a bit more, so you all can understand the risks. Being the daughter of a god isn't that grand. In fact, in can get a person killed, or put in near death experiences on a number of occasions. Not to mention that being a child of one of the Big Three is an even bigger pain. The higher your godly parent is on the metaphorical food chain the higher risk you have at being attacked and eaten by the many monsters that'd just love to make you a snack.

Not to mention, you always seem roped into some kind of major prophecy that can change the world and everything in it as we know it. My cousin Percy Jackson learned this the hard way even if the prophecy wasn't completely about him. Though at least he lived through it all as did most of us half-bloods whether we be of the Big Three or not. I thought once all the craziness of the war passed that things would be relatively peaceful, and that I would not have to worry about any more ominous prophecies that would lead to danger. I was sadly mistaken.

Barely a year after the war, and I was given my own prophecy. One that had me on edge. I was only told by Rachel—the new Oracle—that 'When Winter Comes Death will Follow. The Eldest Child of the Underworld King will have to answer the call of Winter. To put the Seven Kingdoms in an Endless Summer or freeze them over in Winter's Grasp,' which had more than just me on edge. Of course, the eldest child of my father would have been Bianca, but she's long since been dead. Then even though Nico and I are twins, I am the elder by five minutes.

I sometimes curse my fate being born as a child of Hades. I wished I was never born sometimes. However, there's no changing things now I suppose. I was born nevertheless. I have survived all these years even if by the skin of my teeth. I helped fought in a ward that helped save mankind. Now it seems as fate as dealt me another hand, and while I am not happy with it, I will face it head on. Let this winter come. I will show its harsh frigidness that I won't be conquered so easily.

* * *

"Where in the name of Zeus am I?!" I shouted up at the sky.

I received no reply. Not even a rumble of thunder or crack of lightning that would signal Zeus being unhappy with me using his name in such a way. I frowned then looked around at my surroundings once more. I was in a forest area with the trees so tall it was hard to see the tops. I had no idea how I managed to get here. One second I'm traveling through the Underworld.

You know, just taking a leisurely troll to clear my thoughts, and the next I'm somewhere I've never seen before. At least I think it was just a second ago. When I try to think back to it, things get fuzzy as if I'm missing part of my memories. What happened exactly and how much time has really passed? Was I attacked? Sent here purposely? But why? And when? I held my head getting a slight headache the harder I thought about it.

"This can't be happening to me." I grumbled. "I didn't accidently fall into Tartarus again, did I?"

The last time that happened, I did see many strange and horrifying things that could drive any normal person mad. But this was new to me. Tartarus has never shown me anything like this, or ever put somewhere I shouldn't be. At least I felt the familiar weight of my pack on my back along with my sword. This time I wasn't unprepared as I was the last.

"This is just perfect." I complained. "I have no idea where I am, and there's not a soul in sight."

Not living or dead for that matter. I sighed wondering what I should do. I have the suspicion praying to my gods to give me an answer wouldn't help me. Knowing them they probably weren't in the mood to talk. They were never in the mood to help when I actually needed something, but they seemed to love to butt in to my life when I'd rather them stay out of it.

"Just standing around here can't be an option." I said to myself. "Even though I don't know the area, I suppose picking one direction and going with it is the best option I have."

 _…Go north…_

When the voice spoke, I quickly looked around wondering who had spoken and where they were.

 _…North is where you must go, Celena…_

I quickly realized when the voice spoke again it came from my head and that it belonged to my father.

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked aloud. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

I received not reply from him, which had my frowning. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Leave it to him to not answer my questions. He'd only speak if he wished. I knew that perfectly well, so why did I even bother?

"Fine," I huffed. "North it is then. Any idea which way that is?"

I asked this sarcastically while not really expecting some kind of answer. Just then a raven flew by me getting my attention. It landed on a fallen tree while turning in my general direction. It seemed to look right at me before letting out a loud 'caw!' while flapping its dark black wings.

"Are you meant to show me the way, little bird?" I asked it.

It just cawed once more before it took up into the air once more heading in the direction it had been going once it passed me.

"I suppose that answers that." I said.

I adjusted the strap of my pack on my shoulder before following after the bird. I didn't want it to get too far ahead of me, did I? I followed the raven a bit farther until I came across a road. I stepped onto it while looking towards the raven as it once more landed for a moment. It cawed at me then looked in one direction that the road was going.

"So is this my path?" I asked.

The raven just cawed again before it took flight to head off into the forest out of sight.

"Thanks for the help." I said grinning.

I started walking down the dirt road before me while hoping to come across some form of civilization soon enough. I needed to learn where I am, so I could figure out how to get back to camp. I just hope I didn't worry anyone too much with my absence. Especially Nico. I never liked worrying my brother to an extent.

"Please, don't let there be a bunch of crazies at the end of this road." I mumbled.

An hour seemed to pass during my walk, and I was still in the middle of this forest. I was starting to wonder if there even was an end to this forest. So far it didn't seem like the case. I kept going since I was too stubborn to just give up now. I would make it to the end of this road, dammit. As I kept going, I suddenly heard what sounded like the hooves of horses thumping loudly on the ground. I straightened up while listening more carefully to pinpoint where the sounds were coming.

From in front—I glanced behind me quickly—or behind? It only took another split second to realize the sounds were coming from behind me. Even if I needed to speak with people to know where I was, I didn't know what kind of people were coming my way. What would be the safest thing to do now is hide and see who passes. If they seem friendly enough or if I can take them in case they were shady, I'd stop them. With that in mind, I ducked behind a tree while peeking around it to see who might come by.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon let out a slight laugh with Robb as the two brothers rode along with Ned and a few other men from Winterfell. They came into the forest to do some hunting for fun, and were finally heading back towards Winterfell. None of them had been too successful in catching anything, but Jon had fun all the same. Jon then happened to look forward as they were rounding around the path back to Winterfell, and he could have sworn he saw someone duck off the road to hide behind a tree.

"Did you see that?" He asked Robb glancing at the older boy.

Robb gave him a curious look because he had not seen anything odd worth mentioning.

"See what?" Robb asked.

Jon frowned wondering if he had just been seeing things. However, at the front Ned narrowed his eyes slightly because he had seen the same as Jon. Once nearing the tree, Ned come to a stop with the others following suit.

"My lord?" Jory asked looking at Ned in question.

Ned said nothing at first as he looked at the tree as if something was off about it. Jon glanced at his father wondering if he saw the same as him.

"I know you're there." Ned spoke out. "Come, show yourself."

It was silent for a moment before a girl, who seemed to be Jon's age, poked her head out from around the tree. Jon stared at the girl with wide eyes when seeing how beautiful she was. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown that fell to her shoulders in ringlets. Her skin as white as the freshly fallen snow in winter while looking completely smooth to the touch. Her eyes were a dark brown that seemed to have flecks of gold, and framed by long dark lashes. As she stepped completely out from behind the tree, Jon saw she was petite in size with a toned figure that most women didn't have yet it fit her perfectly.

Her way of dress was different than what he has seen before, and it was odd seeing a woman in trousers to begin with. She wore what looked like a white tunic under brown leather armor. Then she had on dark colored trousers that fit her form tightly and were tucked into oddly made black boots. Jon noted the pack on her back along with the sword that rested there. Jon looked back to her face seeing she was staring at Ned with wide eyes.

"Uncle?" She whispered. "Uncle Zeus?"

She stepped forward almost looking relieved as she looked to Ned with a smile. She then said something in another language that had Jon and Robb exchanging a curious glance. To Jon it almost sounded as if the girl was greeting Ned or asking him a question, perhaps. Though it was hard to tell since Jon has never heard such a language before.

"Child, I believe you have me mistaken for someone else." Ned spoke to the girl. "I am Ned Stark of Winterfell."

Once introducing himself, the girl's expression dropped a bit with it turning troubled.

"I'm sorry." She said switching back to the common tongue while looking down. "You look so much like my uncle that you could be twins. It'd be nice to see a familiar face about now."

"Need you help, child?" Ned asked. "Are you lost?"

The girl bit her lip while looking to Ned cautiously now before glancing at the rest of them. Her eyes landed on Jon last with their eyes catching for a moment. She then moved her eyes back to Ned.

"I'm afraid I do not know where I am." She said honestly. "None of what I have seen is familiar to me."

Ned was silent for a moment as the girl glanced around with that troubled look still on her face. His expression seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"Tell me, where do you live?" Ned asked.

"Long Island." The girl replied. "In America."

This confused the men once more because they have never heard of such places.

"Long Island?" Ned asked. "I am not familiar with such a place."

The girl's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe someone was unaware of her homeland. It was silent for a moment before Ned spoke again.

"What is your name?" He asked.

The girl, who had been looking down at the ground, looked up at Ned once again.

"Celena." She said.

"And your family name?" Ned asked.

Perhaps he has heard of her family's name. If so, it might be easier to get her home.

"My mother's family name is di Angelo." Celena replied. "My father technically has no family name, but his name is Hades."

Ned has never heard of a family known as the di Angelo family. In fact, he's never heard of a family name such as that one. And if her father had no family name, perhaps he was a bastard child. None of this information, however, helped Ned know how to get the girl home. He sighed while coming to a decision.

"We can speak more of this in Winterfell." Ned said as he looked up. "Night will fall soon. You may ride with one of us, Celena."

Celena seemed unsure at the moment, and Ned could understand the girl's caution. She is a young beautiful maiden in front of many men. Any girl smart enough would be cautious. She looked around before finally moving over to Jon and his horse.

"May I ride with you?" She asked.

"Why?" Jon asked curiously. "Because I seem like the most trustworthy?"

"No, you seem the easiest to overpower in case you all aren't as virtuous as you seem." She said rather bluntly.

It was silent for a moment as the men stared at Celena in shock. The silence was broken, however, as Robb started laughing loudly at the shocked look on Jon's face. Soon the other men joined in with the eldest Stark son. Ned was even chuckling as he smiled in amusement at Celena. This girl had spirit.

"You really think you can take me?" Jon asked after overcoming his sock.

He then shot a look of annoyance at Robb who was still laughing the loudest out of the group. Robb quietened his laughter though the amused grin remained.

"Yes." Celena said simply with a one shoulder shrug. "However, I'd rather not resort to violence. You all seem like nice people. Now, may I please ride with you?"

Jon was silent for a moment with a slightly unhappy look on his face, but he did finally dismount his horse. He knelt down slightly while cupping his hands for Celena, so to give her a boost up onto his horse. Celena gave him a polite smile then hoisted herself up without any need of assistance. She took the reins then looked at Jon expectantly. A few more chuckles left the men as Jon tried to figure this girl out. She was a strange one that was for certain. Jon then sighed before he climbed onto the back of the horse. This was going to be a long ride back to Winterfell.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

After arriving to Winterfell, I had been escorted to a large room that looked almost like a small throne room. Ned was there along with two men I did not know. One a large robust man with his braided sideburns tied together around his chin almost looking like a beard. The other was a small elderly fellow with a slightly balding head.

"Celena, these are Ser Rodrik Cassel the Master-at-Arms here at Winterfell and this is Maester Luwin." Ned said. "They're here so that perhaps they can help us figure out how to return you home if possible."

I nodded my head as I glanced at the two men behind Ned once more. They seemed harmless enough. Of course, I did too until someone either provoked me, or backed me into a corner.

"Now, you said you are from an island named Long in the territory known as America." Ned said. "In which direction is this territory?"

I blinked thinking these people talked a little weird. Though considering the way they were dressed, and what kind of living they all seemed to have, I dare might say I somehow ended up in the very distant past. Most likely America doesn't exist as of yet.

"It's west of here." I answered anyway. "My people originally came from an island country known as Greece before migrating very long way to America."

I thought mentioning Greece might ring some bells with them since Greece has been around for many, many more years than America. However, no recognition came across their faces. I'm starting to believe I'm not even in same "universe" as these people. Is it possible I was transported to another reality or another world? I know the gods can do many things, but this seems ridiculous.

"I really am far from home." I said mostly to myself. "Do the gods find this funny?"

"Gods?" Luwin asked. "Child, do you speak of the old gods or the seven?"

I looked towards Luwin with a quirked brow because I had no idea what gods he was talking about.

"If those are the gods you worship here, I do not know them." I said honestly. "The gods I speak of are the Greek gods. Namely the ones who sit on the twelve thrones on Mt. Olympus. Those are the gods of my people."

Of course, my father Hades is just as important as those twelve Olympians. At least in my opinion, but I could be biased.

"I have never heard of such gods." Rodrik said glancing at Ned.

"Nor have I." Ned said shaking his head. "You mentioned your gods might find this funny, why?"

I bit my lip wondering how to explain that one without somehow hinting I knew the gods personally, which would lead to them wondering how a mortal could be so close to the gods to know them so well.

 _…Tell them the truth…Tell them everything…_

I held back a frown when Hades's voice returned to my head. Oh, so now he wanted to talk to me, huh? And did he really want me to tell humans that I'm a child of a god? Surely they'd think I'm crazy, or run me out of Winterfell thinking I'm some kind of freak.

 _…Tell them…_

Holding back a frown because a bit harder at my father's sterner tone of voice, but I did manage. I inwardly sighed before opening my mouth to speak.

"I know my family well." I replied.

This had the three men standing a bit straighter as they looked at me closely as if wondering if they heard me right.

"Your family?" Ned asked.

"Yes," I said nodding. "I mentioned Zeus being my uncle when I mistook you for him, and that Hades is my father. Well, Zeus is the king of the gods while Hades is the god of the Underworld where he rules over the different lands of the dead."

It was silent for a moment as the three men looked as if I lost my mind. Yep, I knew this was coming.

 _…Show them your gifts, Celena…_

For someone who didn't want to answer any of my questions earlier, he's certainly being a Chatty Kathy now.

"I can prove I'm not completely human as long as I have your word that no harm will come to me once I finish." I said. "I mean no harm to anyone here, so I'd wish to feel as if I'm not going to be harmed in return."

While Rodrik and Luwin looked unsure, and as if they wanted to throw me in a cell right then, Ned had a more curious look. Finally he nodded his head.

"You have my word." Ned said. "No one here is going to harm you for showing your gifts."

I stared at him a long moment looking for any sign of deceit. When I saw none, I took a deep breath before sinking down into the shadows at my feet. I heard the men gasp from above the shadows before I moved around in the inky darkness without a problem. I came out of the shadows behind them while clearing my throat to have them turn and look at me. They looked at me with wide eyes, and for a moment I remained silent to wait for one of them to start shouting witchcraft. When they didn't speak, I decided to.

"That is known as Shadow Traveling." I said. "Only children of Hades can do such a thing. I also have a limited control over fire."

I held out my hand with it being engulfed in green flames. Hmm, even if I am in a different world, it seems I can still access the flames of the Underworld.

"Magnificent." Ned said as he looked at the green dancing flames. "You truly are a child of gods."

I let the flames die out on my hands while looking to the three men as they exchanged glances. I really hope my father made the right decision to have me show these strangers my powers.

"We have much to discuss." Ned said finally looking back at me. "You may wait for us outside. Once we make a decision, you will be the first to know."

* * *

I sat outside on a wooden railing watching silently as people bustled about Winterfell. I was waiting for Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin to finish speaking about what to do with me. As I've waited, I've had a lot to think about. Like the fact, I'm obviously not even in the same world as my own. Which means I can't simply ride home on a horse or sail home on a boat or fly home in a plane.

Now things were really bad. If I was in another world, I had no idea how to get home because I had no clue how I ended up here in the first place. As I continued mulling over this, I noticed movement to my right. I glanced to the side without turning my head to see a girl who was probably no older than twelve. She had pale skin and dark brown hair with eyes almost as blue as mine. She was regarding me curiously, but I noticed her gaze flicker to my sword, which was still on my back more than once.

"Do you know how to use that sword?" She finally spoke as she drew closer.

My brow quirked when seeing she was one to get straight to asking the questions she wanted answers to. Even if it may seem rude. Though her question didn't bother me too much.

"You mean this sword on my back?" I asked turning my head towards her.

She nodded her head while looking back at the sword as I reached back to grasp the handle.

"I was taught how to use it, yes." I said nodding as I removed my hand from the hilt. "I've actually fought against many foes with it."

Her eyes lit up as she drew closer not seeming cautious at all of me the stranger in her home.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "Where I am from the women are taught to fight just as well as the men. But,"

I paused while looking around as if seeing as if anyone else was around. I did spot Robb and Jon, who I formally introduce to earlier, looking at me and the girl curiously. I smirked at them before looking back at the girl. I motioned her forward as if I didn't want to be overheard. She came forward with an eager smile.

"In my own opinion, I say the women make the better fighters." I said not too quietly.

She let out a small laugh as I heard snorts not far from us. I didn't need to turn around to know who did the snorting. The girl then sat down beside me once climbing up to the top of the railing.

"So girls can fight where you come from?" She asked. "And no one sees it as wrong?"

"That's right." I said. "I started my training when I was only ten. My teacher was named Chiron. He's taught many skilled warriors. Some of which are known as legends where I'm from."

The girl seemed even more curious when I mentioned Chiron who I could really need right now. He'd probably know how to get home from here. I then looked towards the girl while holding out my hand to her.

"My name is Celena by the way." I said. "Nice to meet you…"

I trailed off signaling it'd be nice if I could have her name as well. She smiled while reaching out to shake my hand.

"Arya." She said. "Arya Stark. That's my name."

Oh, another Stark child, huh? I was about to say something else when I heard people approaching. I turned my head seeing Ned was heading this way with his advisors. I jumped down from the railing before helping Arya down next. Once she touched down on the ground, I let her go. I walked towards Ned while stopping in front of him and the other two men.

"You don't seem as if you will be a threat, so I have decided you may stay here as long as you need." Ned said. "Even if you decide to remain here indefinitely, you are welcome. However, if you still wish to find your way home, I will help you in any way I can."

I smiled gratefully while dipping my head to Ned. He might look like Zeus, but he was in no way my uncle. If he was, he would have just killed me the second he saw me alone and vulnerable. Now that I think about, why was I so happy to see him when I thought he was Zeus? Was I that desperate for a familiar face

"Thank-you." I said. "I really appreciate this. I will try not to be a burden."

Ned gave a kind smile while reaching out to pat my hands in a gentle manner.

"Later I will ask my wife to show you to what you may call your room." Ned said. "I am certain you must be hungry as well. Supper should be soon. You may join my family."

I thanked him once more thinking things were starting to look up, and made me feel less worried.

"I would like to learn more of your homeland and culture as well," Ned added. "But that can wait until you have rested."

Ned then excused himself to leave with the two men following after him. Well, at least I had somewhere to stay while I tried to figure out my next move. Now if only my father or one of the other gods would speak with me. This can't be some kind of punishment, could it? I haven't done anything wrong that I am aware of.

"So you're staying with us?" Arya asked as she came to my side.

"Yes, it would appear that way." I said looking down at her. "Though I do not know for how long."

Hopefully not too long. I needed to return to my world, so that I may return to Nico and Percy and the others. I just couldn't stay here.

.

.

.

.

Little did I know that at the time being here for a very long time was exactly what the gods had planned.

* * *

Queenie: Okay, that was the first chapter, and I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review, please.


	2. Words of a Father

Queenie: Hello, dears, I just wanted to remind all of you that I wanted to change up two of my Harry Potter crossovers. Like my HP/True Blood crossover and HP/Twilight crossovers. And I have an idea for at least one of them. I'm thinking of taking my HP/TB crossover and making it a HP/DC (comics/universe) crossover. I mean, I have a PJO/Marvels crossover, so I thought since DC has all these movies coming out that I can do a story with them. So this is what I kind of have planned right now.

Isadora Malfoy is now going to be living in Smallville where she'll meet the Kents. She and Clark are who I'm going to pair with, but there's going to be a bit more drama in their relationship than some of the others pairings I've done. Like, Lois Lane slightly getting in between Isadora and Clark in the future. And it's going to be a bit darker than my other stories. I just thought it'd be something new to try, and I hope you like where I go with it once I get to truly start it.

As for the HP/Twilight crossover, I'm not sure what I'll change it to yet, but I'm open to suggestions, so please send them. Thank-you.

Now, on with the chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

I frowned looking down at my new attire. After being found by Ned's wife, whose name is Catelyn, she took me to a room that I would call my own. It was a decent sized room with a large bed that was covered in furs. I'm sure I would be very happy to have those furs tonight when I rest. This place really is cold, and I'm not sure my attire is going to keep me much warmer. After settling in slightly, Catelyn had returned with a dress she said her eldest daughter had made herself.

It was a very blue dress with thick material around the neck and sleeves as if trying to keep the cold air out. However, there was definitely a draft coming from underneath the dress that the black tights and boots weren't keeping away. Besides, I didn't see how women moved in these things. I felt as if I'd trip the second I try to walk forward. And if I ever had to fight, I'd never be able to do so in this thing. I appreciate they're giving me clean clothes, but I'd much rather wear my own. Especially my own underwear because what they have here…well, let's just say I'm feeling completely uncomfortable.

"I suppose I'll just have to live with it though." I said to myself.

There was then a knock on the door, which had me looking away from my current outfit.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened revealing Jon, which had me blinking curiously. I wasn't expecting him.

"I was told to bring you down to supper." Jon said. "If you're ready."

I sighed supposing there was no time in just putting back on my other clothes. Besides, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by not wearing the dress.

"I'm ready." I said then picked up the front of the dress slightly. "I just hope I can make it without falling."

I took a hesitant step forward while nearly catching my foot in the bottom of the dress. I did stumble partially, which had Jon quickly stepping forward to catch my arm. He let out an amused laugh that had me frowning up at him.

"Oh, I am so glad you find amusement in this." I said. "You try wearing this _thing_."

I nearly hissed out the last word as if the dress I was wearing was some kind of deathtrap just waiting to trip me to my doom. Jon continued to grin in amusement, but he kept his chuckles mostly to himself.

"Have you never worn a dress before?" He asked as he let go of my arm once I was balanced again.

"Not in a very long time." I replied. "And never one this long. Where I come from women don't have to wear dresses, and it's not seen as odd when a woman wears trousers like men."

I mentally frowned when I realized I used the word "trousers" instead of "pants". Sometimes letting go of the words I used in the forties was harder to do. Trousers was barely used anymore. At least where I came from. I came out of my thoughts to look at Jon who had a thoughtful look on his face. He finally looked at me again as I wondered what he was thinking.

"I might have some old trousers you can wear." Jon said. "I've outgrown some that we can probably adjust for you. Maybe even some old shirts of mine. You might have to wear dresses from time-to-time, but this way, you won't have to all the time."

I stared at Jon a bit surprised he'd offer to do this for me, but I soon smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Thank-you." I said. "I'd really appreciate that."

Jon nodded his head then motioned for me to go on. I took a deep breath before stepping forward again. I managed to get a few steps past my door before I stumbled again, which brought a laugh from my companion. I shot him a dirty look, but he just kept grinning.

"Here," He said stepping forward to offer his arm. "Let me help you. Don't want you falling and dirtying your clothes before supper."

I bit my lip slightly unsure, but soon reached out to take his arm. He started forward at a slow pace as if not to rush me, which I was grateful for. With his help we managed to make it to the dining hall where it seemed the rest of the Stark family was waiting. I saw Ned at the head of the table with Catelyn to his right then Robb to his left. Next to Robb there was a girl with flaming red hair, and across from her was a little boy who could be no older than five. Catelyn was gently stroking his hair as the boy next to him, who looked to be nine or ten, turned to look at Jon and me curiously. Across from him was Arya who smiled slightly when seeing me.

"There you two are." Ned said smiling. "We were beginning to think you had gotten lost."

"I apologize, Lord Stark, for keeping you waiting." Jon said while tossing an amused grin in my direction. "Celena was finding it difficult to walk in her new attire."

I hit his arm for telling them that, and it had to be hard because he winced while stepping away to rub the arm I hit. Robb chortled from where he sat as the brown-haired boy and Arya giggled.

"I'll get the hang of walking in this thing." I said to Jon as I carefully walked forward. "You'll see."

I heard Jon grumble about me being rough for a girl as he followed me towards the table. He went over to sit next to the boy, so I decided to plant myself next to Arya. I even managed to get over to her without a single stumble.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." I said.

"It is fine, Celena." Ned said. "I am just glad you could join us. Now, I believe you aren't acquainted with all my children."

I nodded my head because I was unsure who the older girl was or the two youngest looking boys were.

"This is my eldest daughter Sansa." Ned said gesturing towards the redhead.

Sansa gave me a shy smile, which had me smiling at her in return. She seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Beside my wife is Rickon, our youngest." Ned continued. "Then there is my middle son Brandon."

"You can call me Bran." Brandon said smiling wide.

"Alright then, Bran." I said nodding once. "Then you may call me Lena. Only a few privileged people get to call me that."

Bran's smile widened when I said that as Catelyn smiled seeming happy we were getting along. Supper was soon served after that with the Starks and Jon digging in. However, I didn't touch my food quite yet. I bit my lip with a tilt of my head.

"Celena, is everything alright?" Catelyn asked. "Are you not hungry?"

"No, I am." I said nodding. "It's just my people make sacrifices to our gods before eating. We always give them a portion of our food as tribute for them helping us guide us through our lives. I did not want to seem rude by giving sacrifice when you're so nice to give me food."

But I did want to eat so badly, but I feel as if not giving tribute would led to something bad. I need the gods' guidance more than ever now after all.

"Celena, do not think you have to forgo your ways while amongst us." Ned said. "Please, do what you must to feel comfortable."

"Thank-you." I said then took a large chunk of meat off my plate.

I stood up while going over to one of the fire pits in the hall that lit up the place and kept it warm. I felt eyes on me, but kept my own on the fire.

"Στους θεούς (To the gods.)." I said then threw the meet into the fire.

The meat was instantly incinerated with the smell of meat wafting through the air. I closed my eyes while sending out a silent prayer to any god who would listen that someone explain what my purpose was here. After the prayer, I returned to the Starks and Jon at their table.

"So you toss food into the fire and your gods accept that as a sacrifice?" Arya asked curiously.

"Yes." I said as I went to eat finally. "Though in the very distant past people were sacrificed to the gods."

Things went quiet, which had me pausing in popping some meat into my mouth. I looked up seeing the wide-eyed looks I was being given.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confused.

Ned cleared his throat, which seemed to snap everyone else out of their stupor.

"People were sacrificed to your gods?" Ned asked.

"Yes." I said. "Though not all sacrifices were killed. Some sacrifices—mostly the women—became the gods' lovers, which had to the first few half-bloods being born. Or the sacrifices were like servants to the gods. Only a few gods accepted the actual lives of people as sacrifice."

My father being one of those gods, but that was back during different times, so I wouldn't judge.

"Half-bloods?" Robb asked looking at me curiously.

"Half-bloods are the mortal children of the gods." I explained. "We are called half-bloods because we are half-human and half-god."

"So if you're half good, does that mean you have gifts?" Bran asked looking excited.

I said nothing though then I had Bran's own shadow reach up to poke his shoulder. He jumped before turning his head as did everyone else to look at the shadow. It waved at everyone before finally returning to its normal state. Everyone looked back towards me as I smiled slightly.

"Manipulating shadows is one of the few things I can do as a child of Hades, my father." I said. "Each half-blood has different powers according to who their godly parent is. I have the power over shadows, fire, earth, and the dead."

"Over the dead?" Jon asked. "What do you mean?"

I tilted my head wondering how to explain that one since my power over the dead was actually very vast.

"Well, I can communicate with spirits." I said. "I can destroy anything undead. I can summon and ban the dead from this world. In the Underworld I am known as the Undead Queen because of my gifts to command legions of undead to use as soldiers."

Nico had always had a closer bound to spirits, and even earned the title Ghost King. However, when it came to the moving undead, I had the stronger control.

"I don't like using that power much though." I said honestly. "I believe when people die they should be allowed to rest. Especially those who worked and fought so hard in life just to live."

As I said this I was thinking of the many half-bloods who had to fight nearly every day just to live. Once I die, I just want to be left be. I mean, one can only fight so hard to remain in the place of the living.

* * *

A few weeks passed as I remained in Winterfell with the Stark Family. There was still no words from the gods. It didn't matter how much I prayed for guidance. It didn't matter how long or how hard I prayed to them…they wouldn't answer. I tried to sacrifice animal after animal. I tried meditation. I tried finding nymphs and dryads who might be able to tell me the gods' plans. There was no sign of the creatures I was so used to in my world, which made me feel more alone by the day.

To try and keep myself preoccupied, I spent a lot of time with the Stark children. Though I tried to avoid Arya and Sansa's "lady lessons" as much as possible. I wasn't meant to be a lady. And the lessons seemed rather boring, so I tended to spend more time with the boys as they practiced their archery and swordsmanship skills. So far I've just been watching to study their skills, but I was itching to join them in their actual training.

Which is why today, I was pressed in some of Jon's old clothes, and not one of those hard to move in dresses. I appreciate Sansa allowing me to wear the dresses she makes. However, I just didn't feel comfortable in them, and I prefer having better movement since I could have to be in a fight at any moment. Though I'm not sure it any of the monsters I'm used to are in this world either, which actually bothered me. Doesn't mean I can let my skills become rusty. With that in mind I jumped down from the post I had been sitting on to walk towards Jon and Robb as they were fighting.

"May I cut in?" I asked them.

Both of them came to a stop to look at me as if I had a screw loose inside my head.

"I don't believe that is a good idea." Robb said. "Jon and I can be a bit rough when sword fighting."

I chuckled thinking it was funny how people of this world think are completely incapable of fighting.

"The sword I tend to wear on my back isn't for show." I said as I picked up one of the practice swords. "As I told Arya, I know how to use a sword. The question is if you two are better than me."

Robb still look as if he'd be comfortable fighting a girl even if just for training.

"It's just training." I said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"You could get hurt." Jon pointed out.

I sighed when seeing neither of them looked as if they wanted to budge on the subject. I needed to get some sword training in, and I needed to get rid of all this excess energy. I've mostly been sitting around for the few weeks I've been here. Half-bloods weren't meant to be so still for so long.

"I'll train with her."

I turned by head seeing it was Theon who spoke as he stepped up from where he had been leaning against a post. I held back a frown as I looked at him. I honestly didn't like Theon Greyjoy. He rubbed me the wrong way, and he's like a freaking man-whore who spends way too much time at the whore house.

"You have got to be joking." Jon said. "You could hurt her."

I frowned thinking these men needed to realize women can be just as capable at fighting at them. Hades, I probably better than them.

"She's the one who wants to train." Theon said. "Maybe once she gets knocked around a bit, she'll think twice about asking to train again."

My frown deepened as my hand tightened against the sword in my hand nearly to the point I think I might snap the hilt off.

"Greyjoy," Robb began while stepping partially in front of me.

I reached out to grab Robb by the arm. He and Jon both turned towards me as I stepped forward.

"If he's the only one who will train with me then fine." I said. "You both can step back."

Jon and Robb didn't think it was a good idea, but they did slowly step backwards. Theon and I moved into the training circle while facing each other. I held my sword to the side loosely while watching my opponent closely. It was silent for a long moment before Theon quickly moved forward to strike from the side. I blocked with my sword then hooked my foot behind his. I jerked forward hard while spinning away from his sword. He was knocked onto his back with the wind being knocked out of him it seemed if that "whoosh" leaving his mouth was any indicator.

As Robb and Jon laughed at his fall, I gave him a chance to stand up since I didn't want this to end too quickly. He got to his feet with anger burning in his eyes. He obviously didn't appreciate that small humiliation I gave him. He started to circle me, but I wasn't too worried as I remained rooted in spot. He tried to come at me from behind, but a dodged as he brought his sword down towards my head. I grabbed his outstretched arm that held his sword to spin him around and force him in front of me. I swung my sword at him, and he actually managed to block it.

It seems as if he has some kind of skill. I pushed him back with a shove then went to hit him in the side with the wooden sword. He grunted at the impact while stumbling backwards. He gained his footing then came at me again. I dodged a few of his thrusting moves before swiping my sword out to force his sword downwards towards the ground. He cursed as he stumbled towards the around again. He twisted his sword making a desperate swing towards me as he was falling forward. I jumped backwards to avoid his sword as he fell to his knees. He was quick to get back on his feet to start more aggressively coming at me.

"Greyjoy, this is just training!" Robb said. "Hold back."

Theon didn't seem to hear Robb, or ignored Robb as he continued to swing at me in an aggressive manner. I sighed getting a bit bored with this fight. I decided it was time to end it. I thrust forward disarming him easily as I sent his sword flying up into the air. I then kicked him in the chest to send him to the ground on his ass. I caught his sword as it was flying down before putting it and mine to his throat in an "x" like position. If these were real swords I could easily slice his throat if not behead him right here and now. Theon glared up at me as it was silent for a moment with Jon and Robb seeming shocked by what happened. However, clapping started up behind all of us, which had us turning to see Ned standing there.

"That was very good, Celena." Ned said. "I see you have been taught well by a master of swordsmanship."

I dipped my head towards Ned before turning towards Theon to offer him my hand. I might not like the bastard, but I can least help him off of the muddy ground. He ignored me hand as he got up on his own. He marched past all of us to probably go nurse his wounded ego at the whorehouse. I feel sorry for any whore who has to deal with him today since he'll obviously feel the need to prove his masculinity after that loss. Another reason why I don't like him.

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" Jon asked as he took Theon's sword from me.

I tilted my head wondering if he forgot who I told Arya was my teacher, or perhaps he hadn't heard me say his name.

"Chiron." I replied. "He has trained half-bloods for over three-thousand years."

I missed Chiron. I still desperately needed his guidance. Hades, I'd take Mr. D at this point as long as I got some kind of answers. I wonder how much longer the gods would remain silent.

* * *

 _I tilted my head as I looked around my surroundings. They were familiar to me unlike what I've been seeing for the last few weeks._

 _"It's the camp." I said as I walked forward. "I'm home."_

 _I smiled though then frowned when noticing it was too quiet for this time of day. Usually the place would be bustling with the campers moving around as they did their training for the day. Or they would be heading for the pavilion while chatting about their triumphs in the recent camp games or on the quests they took._

 _"Isn't this home?" I murmured. "Where is everyone?"_

 _"Not exactly, my daughter."_

 _I whirled around seeing my father standing there shrouded in darkness as usual. However, it was so good to see him. Maybe finally I would get some answers._

 _"Are you saying this is a dream?" I asked him._

 _He nodded his head to me as he took a seat on the skeleton throne that appeared behind him. Suddenly the scenery changed again to his throne room in the Underworld. Hades remained in his throne as I wondered if I would finally be told my purpose in the strange world I was placed in._

 _"It has taken some time to reach you." Hades said. "Speaking with our children when they are worlds away is always difficult. I'm sure you have questions for me."_

 _I frowned at him while feeling angered by his casual tone. It angered me that he didn't seem the least bit apologetic for leaving me in the dark for so long. And if he knew it would be hard to reach me once I was sent here, why not tell me before he sent me off with no warning whatsoever? Besides, on the first day I was here he managed to speak with me, so what changed that?_

 _"Of course, I fucking do!" I snapped my anger overtaking me. "I suddenly find myself in unfamiliar territory with you giving me vague sentences on what you want me to do. But when I need serious answers, you and every other god and goddesses has gone completely silent! I prayed, I sacrificed as many animals I could get my hands on to you and the gods—and still nothing! Why am I here?"_

 _Hades was silent for a moment as he just stared at me. I remained silent as well knowing I just yelled at the King of the Underworld. He could have me floating down the River Styx with just a snap of his fingers if he wanted. However, a part of me didn't care at the moment._

 _"Celena, do you not remember the prophecy given to you?" Hades finally spoke._

 _Of course, I remember that prophecy. It has been bugging me ever since Rachel gave it to me. I have wondered for so long what it could mean._

 _"You see, the family that has taken you in…The Starks." Hades continued. "Their family motto is 'winter is coming', and I'm sure that sounds familiar to you."_

 _My eyes widened partially since that very phrase had been part of the prophecy given to me._

 _"In this world that phase means summer is ending, which means a war is coming." Hades said. "A war you will have a part in."_

 _"What?" I asked completely shocked._

 _"You will take part in the war to come to this war." Hades repeated. "Percy Jackson became the champion of the war with the Titans. You will become the champion of this world. You will win any war you must for those you deem are in the right. You will choose how long this winter lasts. Will you end it quickly, or will you let it stand with no summer days in sight? It is your destiny to decide if this world will survive or not."_

 _I couldn't believe my ears. Why was it up to me to decide the fate of another world? A world I never knew of until I arrived here without warning._

 _"What do you and the other gods owe this world?" I asked. "What is our connection to tis world?"_

 _"As you know, we gods have many incarnations." Hades said. "Even here, but unlike in the world you know so well, we have no children who serve us like our Grecian children. Not to mention that they like to hide, and keep their powers hidden because they do not think it right to be born with the gifts they were given."_

 _I felt anger burning up inside me again as I still couldn't believe what I was hearing._

 _"So you'd send us to your other worlds to protect others who pray to you as you go by different names…different personas?" I asked him as I stepped forward. "It's time like this where you treat us like slaves where the idea to rebel is born, father."_

 _Anger flashed in Hades's eyes as the ground slightly shook beneath our feet. I remained firm though as I kept my eyes connected to his. It was silent as Hades and I stared at each other._

 _"Careful how you speak, my daughter." Hades said. "Words like that could mark you as a traitor."_

 _"Yes, and we both know what happens to traitors, don't we?" I asked. "So you are saying I must go through a war once more. I must fight battles for your worshipers. Why me?"_

 _"I believe you know why, Celena." Hades said. "It is always the destiny of children of my brothers and me to go great things. Whether they be of the world you were born in or another."_

 _I shook my head not wanting to believe I want sent here to be another soldier. Sent here without any of the gods thinking if to ask me if I felt it right to be sent away from my family and friends._

 _"You know there is no reason to argue." Hades said. "You cannot fight fate, Celena. You will remain in this world for the remainder of your life. You best make peace with it, and prepare for the war to come."_

 _I opened my mouth to protest once more, but felt as I was suddenly being thrusted out from where I was._

 _I gasped with my eyes shooting up as I sat up in my bed with a cold sweat traveling down my brow._

"Winter is coming." I whispered.

* * *

Queenie: I hope you liked the chapter. I plan to do a few more chapters before starting in season 1. And there will be more moments between her and the boys to kind of show how their relationships develop.


	3. You're A Bastard, I'm A Bastard

Queenie: I know some people want more interaction between Celena and the younger Starks, but in this chapter there is only mentions of her spending time with them. There is some Robb and Celena time. But more Jon and Celena since they're the "end game", but I promise that next chapter is all about how Celena interacts with the four youngest Starks, Catelyn, and a few other important characters of Winterfell like Luwin and Rodrik.

* * *

"Your father told you winter is coming," Ned said. "And that you will play a part in it?"

I nodded my head to Ned as I stood before him, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik. After waking from my dream, I went to immediately wake Ned. Jory who had been guarding Ned's chambers had told his lord I had to speak with him urgently. When I told Ned of my dream, he had Luwin and Rodrik awakened as well to hear what I had to say.

"Did he say when it would come?" Ned asked.

I shook my head because Hades didn't mention a time. Only that winter was indeed coming.

"Did he say what would cause this winter?" Rodrick asked.

"No." I said. "He only said I was sent here to be a part of the winter to come. That it was my destiny to fight for those I chose as worthy, and that it would be that decision that led to winter ending…or becoming everlasting."

It was silent for a long moment in the large stone room as I waited to hear what they would say. Would they chase me from here thinking of me as some threat? Would they not believe my words and brush them to the side? What would they choose?

"And who do you fight for, Celena?" Ned asked.

He looked at me closely as he asked this, and I figured he was waiting to hear my answer before making his final decision. And what I say will decide whether I am allowed to remain here or not. I took a deep breath while having have already thought of my answer.

"I fight for no one in particular." I said. "I only wish to prevent this winter for as long as possible, or to end it swiftly. I do not want innocents to suffer any more than they have to over a war between two opposing sides. I will fight for what I think is best for this world as a whole, and I think what's best is an everlasting summer for all those who call this world their home. So I will not chose one person to fight for. I will fight for a cause I see as just, and hope there are others who believe that cause is just as well, so they will decide to fight alongside me."

It was silent for a moment as Ned continued to look at me with his piercing eyes. However, soon his face softened as he leaned back in his chair with his lips turning up into a smile.

"I see." He said. "That is all I need to know to trust you, Celena. For as long as you are here in our world, you are under the protection of my house. If winter is indeed coming, you have my support."

I looked at him with wide eyes not expecting that one. I was expecting something along the lines of being ordered to leave. Or perhaps being called a liar, or even being ordered to be killed, so that I couldn't be used in this war by someone with dark intentions. Anything but such easy acceptance.

"I can tell you are someone with an honorable heart." Ned said. "That is something I respect. Now, run along. Try not to put too much stress on yourself by worrying over this for too long. We will be sure to prepare once the signs of winter are stronger. Until then you should enjoy your youth."

"…Yes…thank-you, Lord Stark." I said tipping my head to him.

I turned heading towards the door. Would things really be alright? How along did we have until this winter was truly upon us? I had no knowledge of this world. If I am going to fight in a war against someone, I needed to learn of any possible enemies I might have in the future.

* * *

A few more days passed in Winterfell, and I've fallen into a routine. I would get up early every morning to do my exercises like from camp. Pushups, stretches, etc. Then I would bathe and get dressed for the day. After that I would have breakfast with the Starks, which was followed by having some lessons with Luwin who agreed to teach me about this world. The day would continue with training with Robb and Jon while Theon would be pouting off to the side. I, of course, made time for more leisure things like spending time with some of the younger Stark children.

Arya, Bran, and Rickon liked hearing my stories of the brave half-bloods of my world that have gone down in history. Sometimes Jon and Robb would sit in as well. I also have taken time to continue practicing walking in my dress with Sansa helping me from time to time. It was becoming easier, but every once and a while I still stumble.

"Δεκάρα (Damn)!" I cursed as I stumbled once more.

This was one of those times I stumbled. I sighed wondering why it was so hard to learn how to walk in this thing. I picked up sword fighting much easier than walking in a damn dress.

"Why do I have a feeling that word from your mouth wasn't nice?"

I blinked before turning my head to see an amused Robb Stark standing at my side. When did he get there? I blinked once more when his words finally connected in my head.

"Maybe because it wasn't." I retorted. "And before you mention it not being ladylike, I never claimed to be a lady."

Robb's lips twitched up in amusement even more, which had me frowning. Am I just amusing to both of the eldest sons of Ned?

"I think I figured that out the moment you told Jon you could overpower him when we first met." Robb said grinning still.

I actually slightly blushed at being reminded of that since I guess I had been a bit forward with my statement.

"But I see nothing wrong with you being who you are." Robb added sincerely.

I was a bit surprised by his words since almost every male here as commented about how my unladylike demeanor was unpleasing. Or that they could barely see me as a woman sometimes. Even Jon has said I'm a bit too rough for a bit. Then the women have been trying hard to reign in my "wild" attitude ever since I got here. I could understand why Arya looks so pained after having to deal with her teachers who try to raise her to be a lady. It was like trying to be caged sometimes. Robb is the first person to say there was nothing wrong being like I am since I got here. Well, and Arya, but I felt as if she didn't count since she was much like me in some ways.

"…Thank-you…" I said to him.

"For what?" Robb asked curiously.

"For accepting me completely for who I am." I replied. "You're probably the first person to do so as easily as you have. Well, you're the first person to voice it allowed besides my brother."

It had taken some time to be completely accepted even back in my own world, but that had been for different reasons.

"That cannot be true." Robb said lightly frowning. "Who could not easily accept you as you are? There is nothing wrong with you."

"I wish others thought like you did." I said smiling a slightly sad smile. "Even where I came from it was hard fitting in. I actually find it easier here, and I know I am welcomed even if my ways aren't completely accepted in return."

Though that was alright. I knew the Stark Family saw me as a friend at least. The younger ones liked having me around. Sansa…well, I knew she liked making new clothes, and I happen to give her a reason to, so I think she likes me. We honestly don't talk much. Jon and I banter kind of like how Percy and I do, and I felt as if he'd become a dear friend. Robb…we have spoken in the time I have been here, but I didn't know he accepted me like he apparently does.

"Hades, I wish I thought like you." I added chuckling. "There's all sorts of wrong with me, but no one is perfect, I suppose."

Robb looked as if he might have wanted to protest, but in the end he only shook his head.

"I will not argue with you, milady." He said dipping his head to me. "I suppose we will just have to disagree."

"I suppose we will." I said.

I smiled at Robb as the two of us started walking together to continue chatting. He offered to show me more around Winterfell since I haven't exactly explored it all yet. And considering how long I have been here I think it was long overdue to see all of the home in which I will for probably live in for the rest of my days.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon was practicing his swordsmanship on one of the dummies in the yard when he heard laughter. He turned his head seeing Celena walking with Robb. She was laughing at something his older brother had said with a large smile on her face. Robb was grinning as well as the two seemed to enjoy a walk together. Jon frowned slightly while feeling a burning sensation in his gut. He wasn't sure why, but he was displeased with what he was seeing.

He didn't like seeing his brother putting a smile to Celena's face, or the fact Celena had her arm looped with his as Robb escorted. Jon felt as if it should be him doing what Robb was now. He turned away from the sight wondering why these emotions were coming forward. He has never felt this before. Or not at least with a girl involved. He knew this emotion was jealousy. He's felt it before, but not over something silly like his brother spending time with a girl.

However, this wasn't just some girl. Celena was different than any other girl he's ever met, and she interested him. She brought something new to his life, and he found it exciting. He supposed he might feel attraction to her, which explains why it displeases him that she seems to enjoy Robb's company so much. Jon's frown deepened as he turned around to slash at the dummy with more force than before. The blow didn't make him feel any better, so he continued his assault on the dummy.

"What did that poor dummy do to you, Jon?" The person who has been haunting his thoughts asked.

Jon let out a sigh before turning to look at Celena, who was surprisingly without Robb. However, Jon could see Robb had been pulled away by Theon though the older Stark continued to cast glances towards Celena. It seems as if he wasn't the only one who felt attraction to the half-goddess.

"Jon?" Celena prompted when he remained silent.

"It did nothing." Jon said.

Celena tilted her head at Jon knowing something had to be wrong. However, it wasn't really her place to question him.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me that's fine." Celena said as she started climbing over the fence that went around the dummy Jon was practicing with. "But you really shouldn't swing your sword like that."

"And you shouldn't be climbing like that when wearing a dress." Jon replied as he moved closer since he was worried she might fall.

Celena fixed Jon with that look that told him she was going to be stubborn, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Though he wished she might listen every once and while.

"I don't feel like having to go change at the moment just to come back here to climb over this thing just so I can speak with you." Celena said as she put one leg over the fence.

The dress rode up a bit on her, which revealed one of her smooth creamy legs to Jon. He looked away feeling his cheeks redden slightly. Were women from where she's from really this casual to not care if they show off so much skin?

"I could open the gate for you to walk in." Jon pointed out.

"It's too late now for that." Celena said snorting lightly "I'm already halfway over."

Jon sighed wondering why she had to be so difficult at times. It was as if she liked making things a bit harder on him. Celena got her other leg over while preparing to hop down to stand with Jon. However, the young Stark noticed her dress seemed to be caught on the fence slightly.

"Wait," Jon said. "Your dress is stuck."

He moved forward while placing one hand on her waist while reaching over to unhook her dress.

"Oh, thank-you." She said grinning. "I might have shown more than too much skin to those behind me if you hadn't caught that."

Jon just nodded while trying not to blush at how close they were. He then put both hands on her waist to help her down from the fence. He let her go once she was on solid ground. Celena thanked him once more as Jon happened to look over her head to notice Robb watching them closely. His brother seemed just as displeased about Jon being near Celena as Jon was about Robb being close to the same girl.

"What are you looking at?" Celena asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Nothing." Jon said as he turned back to the dummy.

He felt Celena's eyes on his back, which had him hoping that she didn't press the matter.

"You certainly are a mysterious person, Jon Snow." Celena said with a teasing tone. "Don't you share anything with anyone?"

Jon glanced down at the brunette beauty as she was looking up at him with a grin on her face. He felt his own lips twitch up as well as he looked at her.

"Not much I suppose." Jon said. "I don't feel the need to talk as much as certain people."

He looked pointedly at Celena as he said this, and in return she rolled her eyes though the grin was still on her face.

"Very funny." Celena said. "Now, back to how badly you were swinging that sword, my dear Jon."

"My form wasn't that bad." Jon retorted before she could say another word.

"Sure it wasn't." Celena said snorting. "All I am going to say that even if you are upset and want to swing as hard as you can with your sword, make sure those swings count."

Jon tilted his head curiously at her as he wondered what she meant by that exactly.

"Aim for the weak points on your opponent." Celena said. "The soft parts that are easy to cut. The weak points in your opponent's armor. Don't just swing your sword carelessly. Make every slash, every thrust, and every blow count whether they be fueled by strength or swiftness. You cannot waste time attacking someone with swings of anger that have no true target and only look to maim. You must be smart about it."

Jon nodded his head because that made sense to him, and he knew she was right. He knew that already, but when he becomes angry, beating the hell out of a practice dummy made him feel better.

"When did you start practicing with a sword anyway?" Jon asked as he went back to practicing without his anger fueling his slashes.

"Hmm, let me think." Celena said then somewhat mumbled to herself. "My siblings and I were saved from the lair of the lotus eaters when I was twelve."

Jon looked at her funny when she mentioned these lotus eaters. He's never heard of such things.

"After that I was in camp for a few weeks before starting my training with Chiron. I was still twelve at the time, I believe." She continued before looking at Jon to speak directly at him. "I was twelve. So I've only been sword-fighting for three years, but I picked it up easily. It's in my blood to be a fighter after all."

Half-bloods were basically little soldiers in the end in Celena's opinion. They're practically to be born soldiers, and the ones they serve are the gods. They are the half-bloods' commanders. The ones who tell them who and what to attack. When they actually leave them on their own, they become survivors. People who struggle to live in a world where monsters lurk and want them dead.

"Did you always want to be a fighter?" Jon asked. "I'm just not used to women wanting anything to do with fighting."

Celena blinked while seeming a bit surprised by Jon's question. It was as if no one ever asked her such a thing before.

"…No," Celena replied after a moment's pause. "I suppose not. At least the thought hadn't occurred to be when I was a little girl still living with my mother, my older sister Bianca, and my twin brother Nico. I lived a happy life in our home. I actually acted a bit like a little lady back then. My mother made sure I was well-mannered and that I didn't get into fights or anything with the other children living in our small town. I wore dresses back then too."

Jon grinned while trying to picture a slightly younger Celena in a dress. He remembers she said the dresses from her world were shorter. Though he didn't know how short. But even so, he could somewhat see her wearing a dress though it almost seemed odd to picture her in one since she was obviously uncomfortable in dresses now.

"…but things changed after…after my mother was killed." Celena then added.

Jon's eyes widened as he looked at Celena who had a saddened look on her face along with a sad nostalgic smile that had dropped when she mentioned her more.

"Killed?" Jon asked.

Celena nodded her head with her expression becoming a bit more grimmer as she looked down.

"Yes, my uncle Zeus killed her." Celena replied softly. "He was trying to kill my siblings and me, but our father managed to save us in the end. My mother—Maria—hadn't been as lucky. Though my father had our memories erased of that moment for most of our lives. It wasn't until we met him again that we soon learned the truth and our memories were restored."

Jon shook his head slightly. To think her own uncle had tried to kill her and her siblings. To think he had killed their mother.

"What did your father have to say about that?" Jon asked. "What did he do?"

Jon was sure there was more than just a bit of feuding between the two brothers after Zeus committed such a crime.

"Nothing." Celena said. "Hades did nothing. He was angry, of course, but that was all."

Jon couldn't believe that. How could her father not care that his wife had been murdered by his own brother? Jon knew he'd be furious. He'd end up disowning one of his siblings completely if any of them ever did that to the woman he loved.

"It might seem strange to you, but the gods…well, it is slightly hard to describe." Celena said when seeing Jon's expression. "The gods have been living for over three-thousand years from where I am from, and through the years I suppose you can say they become more detached to those things they say they love. It might upset them for a moment that it is gone, but it is easy to forget later one because they were used to things not lasting forever like they do. Even if one of them betrays the other, it is forgotten over time because it wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last. They just don't bother themselves with such things much anymore."

Jon wondered if he wore immortal and lived as long as the gods that he'd be the same. He wouldn't like to think so. He would like to keep the part of him that cares about the things that these gods seem to think of as trivial matters like someone they love dying.

"So if you were to die," Jon began.

He paused not sure how to finish what he began. A part of him didn't wish to continue though it was easy for Celena to see where he was going with what eh was saying.

"My father might mourn me for a day if I'm lucky then would be over it by the next day." Celena said bluntly. "It is something I have come to except from him and all the gods, so it does not bother me anymore."

Jon looked closely at Celena while having a feeling it bothered her more than she let on. Though he decided not to push her to figure out if she was more upset than she seemed. It wasn't his place to.

"And your siblings…how do they feel about the fact their uncle killed their mother?" Jon asked.

"I've never really asked Nico how he felt, and Bianca died not long after we were freed." Celena said. "She went to join the Hunt. Her first time serving Lady Artemis the goddess of the hunt and the moon and she died. Nico and I weren't even there. And while Zeus technically our uncle we are not exactly a close family."

It didn't matter which god or were related to or how many. They didn't treat half-bloods as family. Hades, they sometimes didn't even treat each other like family most of the time.

"I still can't imagine just being able to just brush off the death of my wife as your father did." Jon said shaking his head.

"My father and mother weren't married." Celena said. "My father is married to the goddess Persephone. So like you…I'm a bastard child as are most of his children. In fact, every half-blood where I am from is a bastard child."

Jon was shocked to hear this as he looked at Celena. She was a bastard child like him? He thought she was a highborn lady with her father being the king of his domain and her mother his queen. Now, she's still technically highborn, but bastard children don't exactly get to make such claims. They are not even allowed to claim their father's family name.

"What is the name given to them?" Jon asked. "What name do you use to describe bastard children?"

"You mean like how your last name is Snow?" Celena asked.

Jon nodded her head knowing some people use different surnames for bastards. It was just common in the north to give bastards the surname snow.

"Where I am from bastard children aren't denied their family name by law or anything like that." Celena said. "My father has no family name, so I took on my mother's family name. The children who are born from a goddesses and a human male are given their father's family names."

"Sounds nice." Jon said wishing that was how things were here.

Celena looked at Jon softly when seeing his mood had dropped slightly. She reached out to place her hand on his arm, which had him glancing at her.

"Even if you carried your father's name, it wouldn't change the fact that you're a bastard like me." Celena said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of the fact that you happen to have a different mother than your siblings. Never be ashamed of the person you are, Jon. You might be a bastard, but I can tell you are a good, honorable person, which is far more important than whether you not you carry your family's name."

Celena gave him one last smile then actually left out the gate like a normal person to return to Robb who had finished speaking with Theon and was waiting for her. Jon watched them go silently with his and Celena's eyes meeting once more when she looked back to him. He tried to give her a smile to ease the worried look in her eyes, and she returned the gesture. She was then out of sight leaving Jon to his thoughts. As he thought about her words, his smile grew a bit. She was certainly different that was for sure.


	4. Female Warrior

Queenie: Next chapter will have Celena spending more time with Sansa and Bran. I want to make sure every Stark has time with Celena to show how she works with their family.

* * *

NO POV:

Arya sat off to the side watching as her older brothers, Theon, and Celena train. She was skipping her sewing lesson to do this, but she didn't like sewing anyway. She grinned as Celena blocked Robb's sword with her own while actually managing to push Robb back, which had the eldest Stark child's eyes widening. Celena grinned at him teasingly with mischief in her eyes. Arya leaned forward watching closely as Celena planted her right foot firmly before shoving Robb hard to knock him off balance. She was then pivoting on her right foot while sweeping out her left foot to hit Robb's knee in the back.

Robb tilted backwards while trying to keep his balance. Celena reached forward grabbing his arm that had the hand holding his sword. She jerked him forward, which no one was expecting. Arya gasped at the change as Celena forced Robb into a knelt position in front of her while pressing her practice sword to his neck. Robb froze while dropping his own sword to show that he yielded the fight. Celena let him go, and Jon helped Robb to his feet. Arya smiled wishing she could fight as Celena did. She wanted to be allowed to fight without someone trying to force her to be a lady.

She wanted to fight in battles without having to worry about getting dirty or how unladylike she was act. She wished she had been born in the same life Celena had. She was sure her life would be more exciting if she had been. As she watched Celena speak with the boys, an idea came to mind, which had her smile growing. She scampered off with Celena, who had been aware of her watching the entire time, glancing back towards her. Celena silently chuckled before turning back to the boys.

"You know if you wouldn't take it easy on me, you'd probably win a few fights." Celena said. "Well, you two would."

She pointed to Jon and Robb as she said this because they obviously had some talent. Both looked kind of smug when she said that, which had her snorting and shaking her head. She then looked towards Theon to see he was waiting for her to compliment him as well.

"Dearest Theon on the other hand." She said grinning at him.

Theon shot her look while obviously pissed she didn't compliment him as well, which had her grin widening. She really did love pushing his buttons. She wondered if she could push him to the point that he'd snap and attack her. He might not be thinking when he's fighting her, but at least he fights her without holding back once she ticks him off. Well, he would probably fight her all out if she just asked, but still it's more fun to piss him off along the way.

"If you fought for real, none of us would stand a chance." Jon said as he went to place the practice sword away. "You are a half-goddess after all."

He was sure she could destroy all of Winterfell if she wanted. It was a good thing she was on their side.

"That may be true, but I am as mortal as the three of you." Celena said. "Even I bleed and even I can die. In fact, people like me tend to die young."

The boys looked at Celena curiously as she placed her practice sword beside Jon's sword. She had left her sword in her room. She couldn't use it on mortals anyway. Even if she could it wasn't meant for practice because it could really hurt someone.

"What do you mean?" Theon asked as he and Robb put away their swords.

Celena sighed as she hoped onto the fence to sit down. She kicked her legs back slowly and softly as she looked up at the sky.

"The life of a half-blood is dangerous." Celena said. "There are monsters out in the world that probably don't even exist here. Monsters that hunt us down because they see us as threats to them, and because they happen to like the taste of our flesh. And it isn't as if our parents are around to try and defend us. We take care of ourselves even when most of us are still children, so it's not that surprising when most don't live to even see my age."

It was silent for a moment as the boys took in Celena's words. To know that your life was always in danger like that…things must have been scary.

"If I hadn't been taught how to fight, I would have died a long time ago." Celena said.

Which is why Celena believes everyone should at least know how to defend themselves. Just a little bit of self-defense could save someone's life.

"But you managed to survive." Theon said.

"Yes, well, when you're a child of the Big Three, you have the power to survive, but even we have our limitations." Celena said. "I'm not invincible. I can die just as easily as the three of you. I'm not immortal like my father."

Celena honestly wouldn't want to be immortal. After living so long, it has obviously taken its toll on the gods. They've lost most of their humanity. They care so little about things, but what happen to interest them at the time. Celena wouldn't want to live to the point where she just stopped caring about things that should be the most important in someone's life. She's also sure that knowing you can't be killed makes life not as precious to them. She would hate that. She is happy knowing her time on this earth was temporary.

Sometimes she was actually thankful for all the near death experiences she had. It makes her feel as if it's helped her grow, and see life as something to love even when it might not be that great. And while her life definitely took a sour turn recently, she was going to make the best of it. She would live her life here like she would back in her world. The only thing that really bothered her was the fact that she still wasn't free and she was without her family. But she would find some way to see them again, and someday…she would be free to completely make her own decisions. She refused to be a slave to the gods forever…even if one of them was her father.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"You want me to what?" I asked Arya.

I blinked at the younger girl who had welcomed herself into my room this morning. I had been doing my morning exercises when she had just barged in. Before I could even ask her what she needed or if something was wrong, she had asked me something. However, I wasn't sure if I heard her right. I'm still not fully awake. I'm definitely not a morning person. It might honestly have to do with the fact I'm a child of Hades, and sunlight really isn't my thing.

"I want you to teach me how to use a sword." Arya repeated. "I want to be a female warrior like you and like the women from where you're from."

I guess I did hear her right the fight time after all. I let out a breath as I sat down on my bed Indian Style. Wasn't exactly a ladylike position, but it wasn't as if I cared. Though I'm sure Catelyn or Sansa would be happy to correct me on my way of sitting if they were here. They both have tried to show me the ways ladies act her. Catelyn said it was to help me fit in better. I believe, Sansa just couldn't stand how unladylike I was. I also think she just couldn't understand how a woman couldn't know proper etiquette or how a woman could like to fight like me.

"And how does your parents feel about this?" I asked Arya as I scratched the back of my head.

Arya looked down for a moment, which immediately let me know that she hadn't asked her parents if it was okay. Or they've said no about Arya training in swordsmanship before. I'm sure if my mom had been around when I started training, she would have protested against it as well. My mom didn't try to force me to act like a lady, but she didn't want me acting like a wild child either. I'm sure she'd have a heart attack if she knew all that I've done with my life since her passing and our escaping of the Lotus Eaters.

"My mother is afraid I might hurt myself." Arya said. "And she tells me ladies aren't meant to use a sword."

Arya let out an exasperated groan as if she's had those lectures many times as she moved over to my bed. She moved to sit down beside me as she frowned. I reached out to rub her shoulder in a consoling manner since it was obviously bothering her that she can't lean to fight like her brothers.

"I don't want to be a lady." Arya said. "Sometimes I wish I was born a boy."

I chuckled because I had once said the same thing when I was still a little girl in Italy. I had started my period early in life, and the pain caused with it had me wishing I was born a boy like my twin Nico. Though I got over that quickly.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty silly wish." I said getting her to frown at me. "Boys are stupid, so I don't see what you'd want to be one."

Her frown turned into a smile as a few giggles left her lips. I smiled at her in return glad to see the frown off her face. I then gently mused her hair while glad the frown was gone from her face. I don't like it when the younger Starks look upset. I think it's the older sister vibes coming out. I might have only been a few minutes older than Nico, but I always looked out for him and tried to keep him happy.

"You don't have to be a boy to fight." I said to her. "Anyone can train to fight if they put enough effort into it."

And I really did believe that everyone needed to know at least a little self-defense.

"So you'll teach me?" Arya asked.

"I will." I said nodding.

Arya's entire face lit up, and she went to hug me. However, I held out my hand to signal for her to wait.

"But only if we ask your parents first." I said.

Her expression fell when I said that, but I didn't want to upset her parents. Especially Catelyn. I'm sure she'd protest the most about Arya learning how to fight.

"I think I can get them to agree." I said getting her to blink curiously. "We just have to give a convincing argument as to why you should learn how to at least defend yourself."

"How are we going to do that?" Arya asked tilting her head to the side.

"Leave that to me." I said grinning. "Now, go on. I must continue getting ready for the day. I promise to speak with your parents later."

Arya smiled once more while getting off of my bed as I was doing the same. She then hugged me around the waist, which had surprised me at first.

"Thank-you, Celena." She said.

I chuckled while hugging Arya in return while glad I could try and do something for her that'd make her happy. I knew all those lessons on how to be a lady were driving her mad.

"Thank me once I get them to agree." I said as I gently pushed her away.

I then shooed her out the door, so I could continue getting ready. Now, just how would I approach Ned and Catelyn on the matter of training Arya? I think I know just how, but the wording has to be just right. Or they might not agree.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I approached Ned and Catelyn as they were watching Robb, Jon, and Theon help Bran with his archery lessons. The boy wouldn't be a boy of Apollo for sure with his skills, but I'm sure with time he'll get better.

"Excuse me, Lord Stark, Lady Stark." I said as I approached them.

They turned towards me with both of them smiling warmly. I just hoped those smiles remained after I asked them to allow me to train Arya.

"Good morning, Celena." Catelyn greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, milady." I said nodding.

I had almost said ma'am, but didn't know if it was really the word to use here. I'll just stick to "lady" and "milady" to be safe.

"Is there something you need?" Ned asked.

"Yes." I said nodding again. "You see, Arya came to visit me this morning. She wishes I teach her how to use a sword."

Catelyn gave a soft sigh with a shake of her head, which couldn't be good. However, Ned looked more amused, which put me a bit more at east.

"I am sorry if she bothered you." Catelyn said.

"Not at all, Lady Stark." I said shaking my head. "I actually told her that if I was given your permission that I would teach her how to fight."

Catelyn looked even more displeased. Well, this wasn't going very well, but I haven't even explained my side of the argument.

"I don't think I am comfortable with Arya learning how to use a sword." Catelyn said while looking to Ned.

"She is rather young to start learning sword-fighting." Ned said.

Well, at least he didn't use her gender as an excuse as to why she couldn't use a sword.

"Which is why I was thinking on just teaching her self-defense." I said.

The two gave me curiously looks, which had me hoping that they'd might actually hear me out.

"Self-defense?" Ned asked.

"Yes, just a few ways for her to discourage anyone who might attack her while she is alone." I said. "She won't always have her parents or brothers there to protect her. I just want her to know enough to stun an attacker, so she can get away."

Catelyn shook her head still not being sold on the idea of Arya learning how to fight. Ned, however, seemed to be considering what I said.

"It might be a good idea for Arya to learn such things." Ned said.

Catelyn and I both looked at him in surprise though for not exactly the same reasons. I didn't expect him to agree so easily, and I'm sure Catelyn didn't expect him to agree at all.

"But, Ned, she's too young." Catelyn said. "Besides, young ladies aren't meant to wield weapons."

I blinked while almost subconsciously reaching back to touch the hilt of my blade, which was on my back. The people here were really set in their ways.

"Cat, you and I both know Arya isn't exactly a young _lady_." Ned said. "She has already started to teach herself how to use a bow. I believe, Celena speaks logically of wanting to teach Arya how to take care of herself. What if she does find herself alone without her brothers or myself to watch out for her? What if someone does try to hurt her? She should know how to protect herself."

Catelyn frowned obviously still not liking this idea, but I had a feeling she was done protesting. Ned looked to me, which had me straightening up.

"You have my permission to give Arya these lessons." Ned said. "Perhaps when she is a bit older she may learn how to use a sword. However, for now, I do not think it best for her to pick up a sword."

"Understood." I said dipping my head to them. "Thank-you."

Ned nodded in return, so I turned to go tell Arya the good news. She might not like the fact swords are out of the questions for now, but this was the best I could get her for now. And Ned said when she's older she could perhaps pick up sword fighting. It doesn't look as if I'll ever be leaving this place, so I can teach her sword-fighting when the time comes.

I jumped over the railing to the balcony, which had Catelyn gasping in worry. I landed on the ground with ease with the boys jumping in shock at my sudden landing. I smiled at them while hurrying along since I didn't have time to stay and chat. It was time to show Arya some self-dense training. I wonder if I can convince Theon to help with the lessons. I grinned just thinking about how hurt he'd get as standing in as a practice dummy.

* * *

"So I can't use a sword?" Arya asked looking disappointed.

I nodded my head knowing she was looking forward to start using a sword as soon as possible.

"Not yet." I said. "First I have to teach you how to fight without a weapon. Once you're a bit older, your father will most likely let you start sword training. Also the more skilled and disciplined you show him you can be during this training might encourage him to allow me to teach you sword fighting."

Arya nodded her head in understanding, and while she still didn't look completely happy, I could see she was ready to get started.

"We'll start with something simple." I said then gestured my volunteer forward.

Jon stepped up as Robb and Theon stood back with Rickon and Bran. Apparently it was only Jon who was brave enough to volunteer. I had really tried to get Theon to volunteer, but apparently he doesn't trust me. Don't know why though.

"Now, Jon is going to be the pretend attacker." I said. "Now, while we are going to attack him, we are going to try and not ruin his pretty face, okay?"

Arya giggled nodding her head as the boys all laughed at my words. I glanced back at Jon with a teasing grin as he gave me an unimpressed look in return.

"Let's begin." I said motioning Jon forward. "Now, I want you to put your arms around me."

Jon did as he was told while standing obviously uncomfortable as his arms held me tightly. I almost wanted to giggle at how shy he was being this close to a girl. Though I myself felt my heart slightly skip a beat as I felt his chest pressed into my back. His body radiated warmth, and honestly I felt almost safe and protected in his arms. I've never felt this way before, so it confused me. I mentally shook myself knowing I needed to focus on the lesson.

"Now, while in this position it appears as if you cannot get away." I said looking to Arya. "But there is a way. I'll show you how to break your attacker's nose with your head."

Arya blinked before a large grin spread across her face. I felt Jon stiffen behind me as he subconsciously tightened his arms around me.

"Wait…what?" Jon asked sounding nervous.

"Don't worry, Jon." I said. "I'm not really going to hurt you."

* * *

"Jon, I am so sorry." I said for the umpteenth time as Maester Luwin was looking over Jon's nose.

During training with Arya I had really broken Jon's without meaning to as I was showing Arya how she could use her palm to hit a man in the nose to cause him pain and to break his nose. I hadn't actually meant to hit him, but I did. I'm just lucky I didn't shove the broken part of his nose into his brain, which would have killed him.

"He will be alright, Celena." Luwin assured him. "It was a clean break. His nose will heal faster because of this."

It didn't make me feel any better at all. In fact, I felt even worse. He'll probably never want to train with me again, or never want to talk to me again. Luwin then excused himself from Jon's room as Jon was laying on his bed while also nursing his shoulder, which I had dislocated. I managed to put it back in place, but Luwin thought it best to leave his arm in a sling overnight.

"I'm sorry." I said again as I looked into his eyes. "I didn't mean to actually hurt you."

I then reached forward without thinking to gently cup his face while brushing my thumb against the bruising around his nose. I bit my lip with the feeling of guilt rising.

"I'm fine." Jon said reassuringly. "My pride is more wounded than I am."

He gave me a teasing smile, and I tried to smile in return as I dropped my hand from his face. However, I found it hard since I still felt guilty. I even looked down unable to meet his gaze. I never wanted to actually hurt him or any of the Starks. I haven't been here that long, but I feel connected to them. I've already become attached to them. Now, I've hurt Jon.

"Celena," Jon began as he reaching out with his good hand to put cup his fingers under my chin. "Look at me."

He gently guided my chin up, so I was looking him right in the eyes. He gave me a kind look.

"You shouldn't feel so guilty." Jon said. "This wouldn't be the first time I've been hurt in training. Probably won't be the last. These things happen. I'm sure you've gotten hurt in training before."

I nodded my head remembering all those times I went to one of the children of Apollo to get patched up after training. Especially when I had first started my training. Clarisse used to kick my ass from one time of the camp to another. While I had great godly power, my physical strength and talent were very limited. It took a lot of getting knocked around until I got good at fighting without using my powers.

"Then you know sometimes these things happen." Jon said. "No reason to dwell on it."

I slowly nodded my head again then stood, so to leave Jon to rest. I would probably visit him again later to make sure he was alright. I subconsciously reached towards him again as if I couldn't help but want to touch him and be close. I gently brushed his hair back while smiling.

"Next time I'll get Theon to help me with Arya's lessons." I said then grinned teasingly. "Wouldn't _really_ want to hurt your pretty face."

Jon shook his head lightly though his lips were partially turned up into grin as if he couldn't help himself. I then left Jon alone in his room supposing I better wash up for supper, which would be served soon. As I was heading for my room, I saw Rickon heading in the direction I just left. He paused when he saw me, and I smiled at him while kneeling down onto my knee.

"And where are you going, little one?" I asked as I tapped his nose.

"I was looking for you." He said. "Mother said dinner would be done soon."

I smiled because I had figured as much. I then stood up while picking up Rickon in the process to place on my hip.

"Then I should go wash up, shouldn't I?" I asked as I started walking. "And it seems as if I'm not the only one."

I wiped my thumb against his cheek to get rid of some smudged dirt that had been there. He giggled slightly while leaning away from my touch, which had me chuckling.

"Let's go get washed up together then we'll join everyone for dinner." I said. "After dinner, perhaps I can give you another bedtime story. I can tell you of the mighty Achilles. Or perhaps the story of Hercules and the Golden Apple."

Rickon smiled nodding his head as the two of us went down the corridor towards my room.


	5. Dreams of a Great Bear

_I looked around rapidly trying to find out where I am as fires burned and people ran around screaming. How did I get here? Where is here?_

 _"Rooraaah!" A loud voice shouted from behind me._

 _I whirled around seeing a man amongst the chaos. He had shortly cut sandy colored hair. He was a muscular man who had to be over six foot tall. He was shirtless with his tanned, toned torso covered in blood and grime. He held a sword in one hand, and was slashing through many foes who came after him. He fought against them hard with none of them standing a chance once they met his blade. It was almost as if I was looking at Lord Ares in the flesh. After cutting down another foe the man let out another shout as he banged his fist on his chest._

 _"Can no one challenge me?!" He shouted at the men around him who seemed too wary to close in. "I am Norah the Great Bear! Who will step forward to fight me?!"_

 _This man…no if I look more closely he can only be a few years older than me if not my age. It was just his large size that made him seem older. This boy's strength and power was amazing. There was no way he was simply human. But he couldn't be some half-blood, or I would have heard of him. Unless he is a half-blood of this world. Hades did mention there were a few in this world, but that they didn't flaunt their gifts or strength. This Norah seemed to be an exception. As I continued to watch him, his eyes suddenly snapped over to meet mine with the flames created by battle standing between us._

 _For a moment we just stared at each other until Norah started moving forward. The men around him parted immediately too afraid to stop him. Norah kept walking towards me even when the flames got dangerously close to his body. He stopped as close as he could in front of me while staring down into my eyes. I stared back at him feeling a sense of comradery between us as if we were meant to meet. I subconsciously reached forward ignoring the burning sensation caused by the heat of the flames. He reached forward as well with our hands connecting palm to palm with his own hand dwarfing my own._

 _"You are real." He finally spoke as he enclosed his large hand over mine. "I thought for so long you merely a dream."_

 _I blinked wondering what he meant by that. Has he dreamed of me before? Why? What is our connection exactly?_

Suddenly I was snapped out of whatever I was experience as my eyes opened to reveal I was in my room in Winterfell. Had that really just been a dream? But it felt so real. I sat up while looking at the hand I had connected to Norah's hand. I had felt the roughness of his hand that was obviously caused by many years of wielding a sword. I had felt the heat of those flames. And that connection…I know it was there as well. It was a connection that felt familiar like the one I felt with my fellow half-bloods from Camp Half-Blood. That pull that told me I was amongst a friend.

That was the most vivid dream I've ever had. It felt as if it really happened. Or that I was really there. Wherever there was anyway. I let out a breath wondering what just happened. I shook my head knowing I wouldn't be sleeping after that. I pushed the furs off of me then climbed out of my bed. I slightly flinched when my bare feet touched the cold stone of the floor. A nice early morning walk would probably due me some good. At least, I assumed it was early because I had this feeling the wretched sun was just rising. Seriously the night was so much better than the day.

I went to wash up quickly since I didn't feel like fully bathing just yet. I dropped my night clothes, which was just one of Jon's old shirts. I couldn't standing wearing any more than that to bed. After washing up some, I put on more of Jon's old clothes since I didn't want to put on one of those dresses just to take walk around Winterfell. I left my room while noticing how quiet it was. Many were probably still asleep. I went as silently as possible down the corridor since I didn't want to wake anyone.

I made it outside to see a few other early risers were getting things started for the day. I saw the smithy was warming the fire in his workspace, and I paused to watch him a moment as he prepared for a day of forging. It makes me think of those times I watched Charles Beckendorf forge a new spear or sword. I smiled slightly because I remember I always loved watching him work since he obviously enjoyed his work and took pride in whatever he made. I kept on walking as I took in a death breath letting the cool air enter my lungs.

As I was walking, I noticed movement from above, which had me looking up. My eyes slightly widened when seeing Bran was climbing up the side of the wall to crawl over on top the wall. What was he doing? I continued to watch him from where I was to see how certain he moved on top of the wall while going farther up. It was as if he's done this often. I then grinned thinking I wanted to check up the top of the wall. I bet it had one Hades of a view up there, and it's been a while since I've climbed anything. The last thing being one of the large oak trees in camp. I had climbed up there to watch the sunset. It had been beautiful. One of the few times I enjoyed the sun coming out. It'd be nice to be that high up again.

* * *

NO POV:

Bran smiled as he looked out at the landscape beyond Winterfell. He loved coming up here to enjoy the view, and feel the breeze brush his hair. He could stay up here all day. However, he knew it wouldn't please his mother.

"Psst."

Bran blinked at the shushed voice before turning his head. He saw Celena pulling herself on top of the wall, and once she was over, she waved at Bran with a smile. Bran's eyes widened since he hadn't expected anyone to follow him up here. Let alone a girl.

"Lena." Bran said.

"Hey, Bran." Celena said smiling as she moved closer. "What are you doing up so early?"

She sat down beside him while bringing her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't look bothered by the height like most people probably would have been. In fact, she seemed at ease. Bran just stared at her for a moment before looking out at the landscape again.

"I always climb early in the morning before my mother wakes up." Bran said. "She doesn't like it when I climb."

Though Bran really climbs during any time of the day since he loves it so much. Celena suddenly let out a chuckle, which had Bran looking back at her curiously as her smile grew.

"You Starks seem to like doing things you shouldn't." Celena said as she looked down at Bran. "Of course, I am the same way. I always did things my sister Bianca told me not to. I always used to worry her when I went off to do something she said was too dangerous. I just couldn't help myself."

Celena's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she said this, and Bran grinned as well.

"Did you used to get in a lot of trouble?" Bran asked.

"Yes, all the time." Celena said. "My mother and sister both tried to make sure I didn't get into too much trouble. Though my mother said I was too much like my father not to cause trouble."

Hades and his brothers always caused trouble especially when all together. World War II being a prime example. Though now Celena's dad just sits on his throne in the Underworld doing nothing except make her life miserable. Celena frowned thinking of that last conversation she had with her father. She was sure any good feelings that had once upon a time were gone. At least that's how she felt about it. Then thinking of her dad made her think of how he said there were mortal children of the gods here. Norah…she wanted to meet him.

"Lena, Lena, are you alright?" Bran asked snapping Celena out of her thoughts.

Celena, who had been just staring out of the landscape, blinked as she looked back to Bran.

"Huh?" She muttered then realized what he asked. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. I suppose I got lose in my thoughts."

Bran nodded his head though he could seem Celena was bothered by something.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" Bran asked. "Could you not sleep?"

When Celena let out a sigh, Bran supposed that that answered that. She actually did seem a bit tired. There were slight dark circles under her eyes as if something disturbed her sleep.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Bran asked. "I've had those before."

Whenever he had nightmares he always went to his parents, and Catelyn made him feel safe.

"It wasn't exactly a nightmare." Celena said. "Just an odd dream that I didn't understand."

She was certain there was more to it than just a dream. Half-bloods are known for having dreams of significance. This dream would lead to something.

"Does it scare you?" Bran asked.

Celena thought about it for a second as she went back to looking out at the landscape in front of them.

"I suppose a part of it does." Celena said honestly. "It leaves this feeling of uncertainty of what's to come. However, I do know it could tie into something dangerous."

It was silent for a moment before Bran moved closer to Celena. He leaned against her while hugging on of her arms.

"You don't have worry." Bran said. "You're safe here. We all will keep you safe."

By we, he meant himself and his family. He liked Celena and he knew the rest of his family did too, and he knew they'd fight for her just as much as they would for their own family. Celena blinked before a smile pulled across her face. She shifted so she had her arm around Bran to pull him closer. She rested her head on top of his while thinking of all those moments she and Nico would comfort each other like this.

"And I shall always keep you safe as well." She vowed.

She and Bran remained on the roof a little longer as the rest of Winterfell started to wake. While Celena did feel a bit better after her dream, she still couldn't forget about Norah or how she felt as if he was family. She wanted to find him. Some way or another. First she needed to understand this world's gods more.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"You want to understand more about the religions of this world?" Luwin asked.

I nodded my head as I sat with the Maester after my lessons about Westeros. We had gone over the territories again and the different houses that led them like the House of Lannister, House of Tyrell, etc.

"Do you plan to convert your religion?" Luwin asked. "To the Old Gods? Or to the New Olds?"

I scrunched up my nose as I shook my head. Even if I wasn't pleased most of the time with my gods, I wasn't about to change religion. It wasn't as if it'd get me away from the Olympians anyway. Luwin chuckled at my actions as he rolled up the map he had rolled out for the lesson.

"I'm just curious." I said. "I want to understand all I can about this world. It is my home now."

Even if a part of me was still set on finding some way back to my siblings and friends in my world.

"I see." Luwin said. "Which gods do you wish to learn of first? The New? The Old?"

I tilted my head still not understanding the new and old gods. How could gods be new? And by old did they mean gods who were around longer? Or are they older by age? And like the new gods are like the children of the "old gods"? Then are they the only gods? Were there other religions?

"Uh…the New?" I decided guessing it's probably just best to get started.

"Very well." Luwin said nodding. "The New Gods are always referred to as the Seven, which is why those who follow this religion sometimes refer to it as the Faith of the Seven."

I nodded along thinking that sounded simple enough. So there were only seven gods in this religion. I wonder if they're like the Olympians in Greek lore.

"However, in the religion there is only one god with seven aspects." Luwin continued. "Which is why the god is sometimes referred to as the Seven-Faced God or Seven-in-One God."

My brow quirked thinking that sounded kind of weird, but I didn't say so allowed. I didn't want to offend someone. Though most the time I don't care if I do.

"These aspects are the Father," Luwin began. "Then the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith, and the Stranger."

I sat up a little straighter when Luwin said "the Warrior" because it made me think of Norah and Lord Ares.

"The Warrior?" I asked.

Luwin looked at me when I spoke up, and I wondered what he was thinking as he looked at me. He was silent for a moment before letting out a slight hum.

"Yes, the Warrior represent strength and courage in war." Luwin said.

"So in a sense…he represents war." I said.

"I suppose you could argue that." Luwin said. "Why such interest in the Warrior? I thought you would be more curious about the Stranger."

I blinked wondering why he said that. Was the Stranger supposed to mean something to me?

"The Stranger death and the unknown." Luwin said. "Similar to your father, yes?"

I frowned lightly when my father was brought up. I'm going to be holding a grudge against him for a while. Probably for the rest of my natural life. Seem like a long time? Well, we children of Hades are known for holding grudges. It's one of our fatal flaws since we'd rather hold our grudges even when in a life and death where the person we're mad at could save us. Yeah, we'd rather choose to die than except their help. I try not to hold grudges, but it's not an easy habit to break.

"Yes." I said as I continued frowning.

"Still upset with your father, are you?" Luwin asked casually.

I looked at him with wide eyes wondering how he could have guessed that. I never even mentioned being mad at Hades to anyone. Luwin let out a chuckle.

"The moment you told Lord Stark, Rodrik, and I of your dream, it was clear on your face that you were angry with your father." Luwin said. "I can also take a guess at why you are upset with him."

I sighed while knowing his guess would most definitely be right. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out why I'm mad at Hades.

"He shouldn't have just sent me away without telling me something beforehand." I said as I glared down at the table as my hands clenched into fists. "He and the rest of the gods just do as they please with us. They don't care if it hurts us, or if it upsets us. They treat us more like their soldiers and slaves than their children most of the time."

Though were those rare moments where they acted like true parents who seemed to love us. Even Hades showed Nico and me affection in his own way, and he isn't even the affectionate type. But then there are times like this that make me wonder if those tender moments were just lies to placate us into being more compliant with their wishes.

"I am sure your father loves you." Luwin said as he looked at me softly.

"I do not wish to seem rude, Maester Luwin, but you don't even know him." I said shaking my head. "For a long time I didn't either. He left my siblings and me with our mother. She was killed because of who we are. We still didn't know that. We lived so many years locked away where time did not move as the rest of the world moved on from a war we hadn't known ended until 70 years later when we were exposed to a different world. He still didn't show himself…even when Bianca died. At the time I thought I didn't even have a father because he had our memories erased. For our safety he said…all he did up until we were free from the Lotus Eaters was supposed to be us being kept safe."

I felt robbed instead of kept safe. Robbed of a life I could have had seven years ago with my mother and siblings. Zeus took our mother. Hades took our memories. We didn't know what kind of world we had gotten ourselves into until we met Percy and Thalia…and Grover.

"I was frightened…I didn't know what to do once Bianca was dead." I said. "I felt as if it was just Nico and I against the world. I wanted to keep him safe and protect him. However, on the inside I was so scared. I could have used my father then, but he didn't even speak to us until much later on. For the longest time, I hated him. I hated him and all the gods, but after a while…my father told me he cared for Nico and I. That he had wished things were different for us. It was just those few words that had me forgive him. I saw him as my father, and I wanted him to be proud of me."

I didn't know why I was confessing all of this. He just said he could tell I was angry with Hades now I'm explaining my past and how my father's and my relationship has been.

"I thought perhaps he really was just looking out for us. That he cared about us." I said. "Then he rips me away from my brother to send me here to fight in a war I have no real part of. I am angry at him for that. So angry. How could I believe he loves me as his daughter when he sends me off as a soldier?"

It's as if he doesn't care if I die in this war away from my brother and my cousins. It's as if he doesn't care if I die on the battlefield alone, which I most likely will. I will fight though because it's all I know how to do, and I have grown attached to the people of Winterfell. I want to make sure at least half of them survive. I'm not optimist enough to think all of them will live.

"Of course, all I know how to be is a soldier." I said with an unamused chuckle. "I can never be anything else."

I went completely silent after that with Luwin looking at me for a long moment with an unreadable expression. I then let out a sigh as I stood. I couldn't speak on the matter anymore.

"Excuse me, Maester Luwin." I said while leaving his presence.

I headed off towards where the training area was needing to blow off some steam. I know I had told Jon to watch his sword strokes even when he is angry, but I am sure I won't have good form either once I start hacking away at the dummy to get rid of my anger.

* * *

I let out a breath as I walked towards my room after completely destroying the practice dummy with my sword. I felt a bit better, but a part of me was still upset. I don't think I'd even go to supper tonight. I'd probably just lay down and sleep. I opened the door to my room while blinking when I saw Sansa was in my room. She jumped slightly when seeing me.

"I'm sorry." She said looking nervous. "I was only leaving you a new dress."

She gestured to the one on the bed that I hadn't noticed when I walked in. This had to be the fourth one she's made me.

"Thank-you, Sansa." I said smiling kindly. "You're too kind making all these beautiful dresses for me."

Sansa smiled seeming pleased that I think her work is beautiful, and it is. Though it'd be nice if I could walk in them easier.

"It's nothing." Sansa said. "I enjoy making new dresses."

I nodded my head while telling she truly did. I myself was never good at sewing. I always pricked my fingers whenever my mother or Bianca tried to teach me, so I gave up the hobby. I then tilted my head getting an idea.

"Sansa, if I may," I began stepping up to her. "I would like if you could make me a special dress. I would greatly appreciate it."

Sansa seemed intrigued by my words with her lips turning up into a small smile.

"A special dress?" Sansa asked.

"Yes," I said nodding. "One I can move in easier. As I'm sure you've noticed, I am still rather terrible in walking in dresses."

I knew I couldn't always wear pants. Especially when any lords or ladies came around, but if something ever happened where I needed to fight, those dresses she's already made me would only slow me down. Maybe even slow me down enough to get me killed. If I was stuck facing this war, I needed clothes I could fight in yet still fit into the culture here.

"I can try to make something." Sansa said. "Do you have something specific in mind?"

"I have a few ideas if you're willing to listen." I said nodding.

Sansa nodded in return while moving to sit down on my bed as I motioned for her to have a seat. I started telling her my ideas of dresses that were easier to fight in, so lighter material even if it meant not meant for winter. I even explained maybe shorter skirts, or detachable skirts that could be removed easily if needed. She seemed surprised by many of the ideas, but she also seemed intrigued by some of the things I suggested.

"If you remove your skirt, what will be under it?" Sansa questioned.

"Trousers." I suggested. "Or thick tights. Whatever is easier to move in."

"But why would you want dresses like that?" Sansa asked.

I was quite for a moment as I wondered how to explain to her exactly why I needed such dresses. I knew she knew I was raised more like a warrior than a lady, but she still seemed confused by such things.

"I need to be able to fight at a moment's notice." I said finally. "And while your dresses are beautiful, I could never fight in them if needed or conceal a weapon properly."

I hope that explained things, but based on her expression, I'd say I didn't do well in explaining.

"But why must you fight?" Sansa insisted.

I sighed because that was a harder one to explain, and I didn't want to explain to a sheltered twelve-year-old how the world is dangerous and full of untrustworthy scum. I'd rather she remain ignorant of such things for a while longer unlike how I was aware when I was younger than her. I let out another sigh.

"Fighting is all I really know how to do." I said. "Protecting too I suppose you could say. And I want to protect you and your family, Sansa, because you all have become important to me."

Sansa was silent for a moment as she looked at me. I was still worried she didn't understand. Sansa was the one Stark I had trouble connecting too since she and I were so different.

"I will try to make these dresses for you." Sansa said. "…as long as you help me because I am not sure what exactly how to style it as you want."

She said this last part almost shyly as if she was certain I would reject spending time with her. I smiled while reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I'll help in any way I can." I said. "…Though don't ask me to sew. I'll only turn the fabric red."

Sansa seemed confused at first, so I held up my other hand while wiggling my fingers.

"I tend to prick my fingers…a lot." I confessed.

Sansa was silent for a moment before a giggle left her lips as her lips turned up into a smile. She was soon laughing behind her hand, and I soon found myself laughing as well. The problems on my mind earlier were pushed away as I continued speaking and giggling with Sansa. I never thought her and I could get along so well, but I'm glad I decided to sit down at talk to her. Now I had less worries on my mind.


	6. Norah and Jorah

Queenie: Hello, lovelies, here is another update for you. I know I've only been working on Game of Thrones, but I have fallen in love with the show. Thank-you, lostfeather1, for getting me started on it. I have much planned for the show like adding my own OCs who will be the "half-bloods" of the Game of Thrones universe. I have been working hard on their backstories and who they're connected to exactly. I even have them posted on my profile to show which actors portray them and a small sentence or two on who they are.

I'll probably write a few more pre-season 1 chapters before finally starting the season 1 for the story. I kind of wanted to write like ten chapters at the most, but not sure if will come to that many. I suppose we will see. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

NO POV:

Ned watched from the balcony as Celena was instructing Arya during her self-defense lessons. Theon was the attacker this time since Jon was still recovering. Ned could see Theon seemed nervous as Celena stood in front of him ready to show Arya what they would be working on today. He grinned in amusement as Celena motioned Theon forward with a mischievous look in her eyes. Theon hesitated for a moment before he came Celena while going to punch her. Celena raised her hand while movingly it effortless to redirect Theon's punch, and his momentum had him falling to the ground. Robb and Jon both laughed as Theon quickly got back to his feet looking embarrassed.

"Do you see what I did there?" Celena asked looking at Arya.

"Not really." Arya admitted sheepishly.

Celena smiled patiently at the girl not seeming bothered that Arya didn't get what she had done the first time.

"I used his own strength and momentum against him." Celena said. "Sometimes you don't have to waste any effort during a fight if you let your opponent do all the work for you."

Arya nodded along as Celena grabbed Theon gently by the elbow to have him stand where she needed him. She stood beside Theon while gesturing between them.

"As you can see, Theon is bigger than me." Celena said. "But size does not determine the battle as long as you can take your opponent's strength and size to turn it into their disadvantage."

She continued to show Arya how the younger girl would take someone the size of Theon or large down with just a few simple tricks. Celena helped Arya through the movements nice and slow, so Ned's youngest daughter could get the feel of them. He continued to watch with the grin still on his face as he saw how happy Arya was as she worked with Celena. All of his children seemed to enjoy the company of the young half-goddess.

Rickon and Bran enjoyed Celena's stories of heroes from her people's history and of the creatures of her world though most of his family even himself enjoyed her stories. Arya looked forward to all her lessons with Celena, and she didn't try to skip out on them like her lessons with Mordane. Sansa enjoyed the time Celena's spends with her when Sansa is sewing new dresses for Celena even though the older girl has proven she is horrible at sewing. Robb was even taking lessons with Celena to better learn her culture and her language. However, the one who seemed closest to Celena was Jon. The two tended to spend a lot of time together that everyone was noticing it. The two trained together, they sat together at supper, and they could be seen just walking and talking on most days.

The two were practically inseparable. Ned has seen this seems to bother Robb who tries to get Celena's attention from time to time. It seemed as if his two eldest sons both had eyes for their young guest. Ned couldn't blame them. Celena is a definitely a young beautiful woman, but Ned believed the boys also liked her because she was different than all the women they've known over the years. She wasn't just a traditional young lady of a noble house. She was strong-willed and brave. She was fierce as well with a sharp tongue that she used often against Theon who she has multiple spats with.

Though despite their arguments, Ned believes the two actually see each other as comrades. He was sure if anyone else tried to hurt the other, they'd jump to the other's defense. Even if they would deny this. Celena was a nice addition to Winterfell, and he was happy to have her. He was certain Catelyn liked having her around as well. She treated Celena like a daughter, and would often do Celena's hair and chat like Catelyn does for Sansa and Arya. Ned would even say he sees Celena as one of his wards like Theon.

She is a part of the Stark Family, which means he would defend her if needed and keep her protected if he can. He knows Celena has seen battle before. She once told him of the war she had been a part of with many of her kind, which included her younger brother and her cousins—the children of her uncle Zeus and her uncle Poseidon. She told Ned that many had been lost during the war. Some that were just young and foolish who were swayed to the enemy's side. She had been exposed to that kind of life unlike his children who only knew of the long summers. Yes, there were few short winters in some of their years of life, but none of them were truly exposed to them because they had been safe here in Winterfell.

Though when the prophecy Celena brought with her comes to pass, Ned felt as if the winter would definitely be a long one. One where no one would be truly safe from its harshness. However, he would fight to keep his family safe along with the rest of Winterfell, and he was sure Celena would do the same. Though if he could prevent it…he would keep her away from such things. Keep her safe away from the battles that will come to pass against a foe neither of them knew yet. She was too young to have already gone through what she has. He wished he could take away the sometimes haunted look she gets when she's asked about her past and some of the things she's done.

He's become really protective of her over her time spent here. She really was like one of his daughters, and he hoped she knew that. Ned came out of his musings when he heard a shout from below. He looked down seeing Arya had managed to knock Theon onto his back. It was silent for a moment before Celena let out a laugh as she clapped her hands together once.

"That was beautifully done, Arya!" Celena said grinning broadly. "We'll make a warrior of you yet!"

Arya smiled with her cheeks flushed slightly because of the praise and partially by her excitement. Theon grumbled as he picked off up the ground. He dusted himself off as Robb and Jon were laughing at what happened.

"Just shut up, alright?!" Theon snapped.

Ned chuckled at the lot of them as Robb and Jon ignored Theon as Celena was still congratulating Arya. If Arya kept doing so well in these lessons, Ned just might let Celena start teaching her how to handle a sword. However, he'd wait a bit longer to decide that. Ned then turned to leave because he still had things to do as the lord of Winterfell.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"Then I managed to knock Theon on the ground!" Arya continued her story to Sansa as the two girls were spending time in my room as I was lounging on my bed.

Sansa just hummed at Arya's words as she was still working on the dress that I had asked her to work on. Sansa seemed to be finding it difficult to do the style I asked for, but she also seemed to enjoy working on it.

"You should take lessons with me, Sansa." Arya said. "I bet Celena can even show you how to fight someone."

"What?!" Sansa asked looking shocked and appalled. "No! Why on earth would I want to learn such things?"

Sansa shook her head as I sat up on my bed to see Arya frowning at her older sister.

"To protect yourself." Arya said. "Besides, I thought it could be something we all do together."

"I don't see the need to learn how to harm someone." Sansa said. "There is no need for a lady to fight when there a men to fight for her and her honor. And someday I'll have myself a husband who can look after me and defend me when needed."

She had this dreamy look in her eye as she said this, which had me frowning. I never agreed with the whole a woman needs a man to fight her own battles. Of course, I've always been a dependent person who preferred to fight for myself. I have to remind myself I'm in a place where it's socially wrong for a woman to fight "like a man" and to act unladylike in anyway. Sansa was just like this because she was practically told all her life that one day she'd marry a lord and she'd take care of his house and children while he's off doing "manly" things. Arya's the one who's the black sheep here along with me, of course.

"Sansa, men aren't always around to help women when they need them." I said. "Sometimes women have to take care of themselves. Not only that but not everyone in the world is virtuous. There are many out there who would try to hurt you if they could."

"I know that." Sansa said frowning. "I'm not stupid!"

I sighed guessing I might have tried to choose my words more wisely. I've realized over the course of time that I've been here that Sansa could be quite stubborn, and get quite defense rather quickly.

"Obviously you are." Arya said. "You should listen to Celena. What if someone tries to harm you, and father and our brothers aren't around? What will you do?"

"Scream for help, of course." Sansa said.

I shook my head because it's sad how I knew that was going to be her answer. It'd probably be the answer most women give me here.

"Sansa, just because you scream for help doesn't mean it will come." I said. "Learning at least a little self-defense can at least help you stun you attacker enough for you to run for help. I can teach you just a few things to at least give you a chance to protect yourself until someone can help you."

"I don't want to learn." Sansa insisted.

I frowned wondering how I could get her to agree. I've actually wanted to get her involved in Arya's lessons for a while now, but I knew this was the kind of conversation we'd have, so I've been putting it off. I had to think of some way to get her to agree. Maybe if I strike some kind of deal with her? A metaphorical lightbulb then went off in my head as I looked towards the girl.

"Sansa, what if I strike a deal with you?" I asked her. "Would you agree to take at least a lesson or two then?"

Sansa paused in her sewing to look at me curiously. I mentally smiled rather impishly. Well, at least I've got her attention now. Arya looked between us curiously as Sansa tilted her head.

"What kind of deal?" Sansa asked.

"Well, as you can tell, when it comes to acting like a proper lady, I have no idea what to do." I said. "So if you agree to take a few lessons with Arya, or even just you and I can do lessons together, I will let you give me lessons on how to be a proper lady."

Doesn't mean I'd apply those lessons, but I can at least sit through a few lessons if it meant getting Sansa to learn how to protect herself. Sansa seemed even more interested as she set down her sewing needle.

"You'll really let me teach you?" Sansa asked.

"Yes." I said nodding. "But you have to go through my lessons and actually try to learn how to defend yourself. If I see you actually trying, I will let you teach me, and I swear to try and learn to be a proper lady in return."

It was silent for a moment as Sansa seemed to be thinking my deal out inside her head. She then looked back towards me with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I suppose one or two of those lessons of yours wouldn't hurt." She said. "But I refuse to wear boys' clothes during them."

I nodded since that seemed far enough. I wasn't going to teach her as much as I'm teaching Arya, so she won't need as much free leg movement.

"Then do we have an accord?" I asked holding out my hand.

Sansa, who was sitting in a chair by my bed, reached out to shake my hand as Arya smiled. I smiled as well while glad that worked out. I'd feel much better knowing Sansa and Arya both knew how to defend themselves when I'm not around. Because you never know when I might be separated from them and the rest of the Starks once winter gets here. While I'm out fighting I want to be assured knowing they know how to handle themselves enough to survive without complete protection. With all that settled I turned to lay on my back on the bed while wondering if I'd have any more dreams of Norah.

* * *

NO POV:

Jorah Mormont rode into the camp of Khal Drogo's Khalasar with some of the Dothraki acknowledging his presence. They know he is welcomed here because this isn't the first time he has joined up with them. He doesn't stay for long on most days, but he does pay many visits to see his nephew who has transitioned into Dothraki life well. After arriving outside one certain tent, Jorah dismounted his horse. A second later the tent flap opened to reveal who he had come to see.

"Uncle!" Norah, had heard his uncle's arrival, called out with a large grin on his face.

Jorah grinned at his nephew in return whom he hasn't seen in three months. The two men stepped up to each other to give each other hugs in greeting. Norah stepped back with the grin still on his face.

"You were gone for a quite some time, Uncle." Norah said. "I was beginning to think something might have happened to you."

Jorah chuckled as he pat his nephew on the shoulder. Norah was now a young man in his late teens though with his size in both height and muscle many might confuse him to be in his twenties. Jorah still remembers when Norah was a young boy at Bear Island that didn't even reach his knee in height.

"You needn't worry." Jorah said. "I can still handle myself."

Norah nodded when there was movement behind the two men, which had them turning to see a young Dothraki girl stepping out of Norah's tent.

"Jorah." The woman greets him with a nod.

Jorah gave his nephew's lover a kind look as she moved to stand next to Norah who had his arm around her waist.

"Nivvi." Jorah greeted with a nod. "May I borrow my nephew to take a ride?"

"Even if I say no, he not listen." Nivvi said in her broken common tongue as she nodded.

Jorah chuckled because that was true. Norah did things as he wished when he wished to do them. Norah, who ignored his lover's quip, whispered something in Dothraki to Nivvi before kissing the top of her head. He then motioned Jorah to come with him as he moved over to where he kept his own horse. Jorah led his horse along with them.

"Something must have happened." Norah said as he looked to his uncle. "You never ask to go on a ride specifically just us unless something has happened."

"You know me too well." Jorah said.

"Well, you did raise me." Norah said. "If you didn't want me to know you, you should have left me behind when I was just a boy."

He was saying this as he placed the saddle onto his horse that whinnied as it bobbed its head. Norah hushed it as he pat its neck.

"I would never leave you behind." Jorah said sincerely. "Understand?"

Norah looked towards his uncle as Jorah gave him a seriously look. Norah nodded knowing Jorah would always look out for him.

"Yes, uncle." Norah said.

"Besides, it seems as if you could use someone to talk to." Jorah said as he mounted his horse. "You haven't gotten much sleep."

He had stated his confidentially when seeing the slight dark circles underneath Norah's eyes. Norah didn't comment as he mounted his horse as well.

"Are you still having those dreams of that girl?" Jorah pushed as the two started to ride out of the camp.

"Yes." Norah said. "But I know they aren't just dreams. They mean something. _She_ means something."

Norah knew she did. Celena…Norah has been dreaming of her for months now, and every time he sees her they are on some kind of battlefield. Though a few dreams back Norah felt as if the two made a connection as if it was the first time Celena was actually seeing him.

"Have you told Nivvi about these dreams?" Jorah asked.

Norah frowned thinking of his lover. If he had told her about those dreams he's been having of another woman, she's tried to take his head. Jorah got his answer when seeing Norah's frown.

"There is no reason to." Norah said. "It's not as if I feel for Celena. Not like how I do for Nivvi. This connection to Celena…it is like she is family, uncle. Like she is like me."

Jorah looked forward knowing what his nephew meant. Norah wasn't just the son of his late sister Loriya, but also the son of a god. One of the Seven, the Warrior. It was a secret he swore to take to his grave because if anyone learned of Norah's heritage people might try to use him as a weapon, or see him as some kind of abomination and try to come for his life. Norah is strong and can fight better than any man Jorah has seen, but even his nephew had limitations. Jorah would die before allowing someone to harm Norah just because of who he was born. Jorah swore to his dying sister that Norah would be protected and live a long life, and Jorah has raised his nephew as his own since.

"I want to meet her." Norah continued. "But I feel as if she is far from here. Though this feeling is so strong that I can't ignore it."

"Norah, she might not even be in Essos." Jorah said. "What if she is in Westeros?"

Norah frowned once more knowing that if Celena was in Westeros it'd be impossible to see her. Norah himself wasn't unwelcomed there since he had been an innocent child when Jorah dealt with slaves. He could return without the worry of being arrested or executed as a traitor. However, he would never leave his uncle. Besides, he made himself a life here. He had Nivvi as well. He didn't want to leave her, and he couldn't take her with him since she'd never ride on a ship since her people distrust the poison water as they call it.

"Then I suppose we will never meet." Norah said. "I will not leave my family. Now what is it you wish to speak of?"

"It is about the surviving Targaryen children." Jorah said. "I hear, Magister Illyrio Mopatis is trying to broker a deal with Khal Drogo using Daenerys Targaryen. If Drogo will accept her as his bride, he will give Viserys an army to invade Westeros to retake the Iron Throne."

Norah wanted to sigh while knowing where Jorah was going with this. Jorah has been trying to get them both back to Westeros for years, and he has made a deal with Varys that if he gave enough information on the surviving Targaryens that they would get a formal pardon home from King Robert who is over the entire deal. Norah had no hope for this plan, and long given up on it.

"I take it you informed the Spider." Norah said as they kept riding.

If this plan works, the only good thing that will come of it in Norah's opinion will be that he will finally meet her… _Celena_.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I let out a small yawn as I covered up my mouth. I had another weird dream when I had laid down to take my nap earlier. However, Norah wasn't a part of it. It was someone else this time. A woman who was older than me. She had been beautiful with long dark golden hair that made her look like a golden rose. However, that golden rose had been shut up in a den of lions with three prowling around her to keep her from leaving. I didn't know who she was, but like with Norah, I felt as if I had to meet her. She had to be another child of one of the gods in this world. How many were out there in this world? Would it be possible to find all of them?

It had to be lonely to be out there on their own while knowing they were different from those around them. I've felt that loneliness before. I sometimes feel it even now. Being the only one different from those around you could cause a great loneliness that eats away at one's soul. If it was like that for me, I knew it had to be for them. It had to be even worse not being able to come together to find those like themselves. I had Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven for people like me where I felt at home amongst those like me. I would give anything to give them something similar, and to show them it was alright to use their gifts and not fear them or what people might say to them about being different.

"You look terrible."

I blinked looking to the side as Jon came to sit with me at the supper table. No one else was there yet, not even Ned and Catelyn. I guess I had showed up a bit early. In all honesty, I hadn't even realized I showed up here. I had just woken from my nap in a bit of a daze while noticing Sansa and Arya weren't in my room anymore. I guess I had just ended up here after I left my room to see where the others might be.

"Don't make me break your nose again." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair almost self-consciously.

I've never had a guy make me feel self-conscious, but that little sentence from Jon had me wondering if I really looked that bad.

"You wouldn't do that." Jon said.

"Oh really?" I asked with a quirked brow. "And why wouldn't I do that?"

Jon grinned partially as he looked down at me, and I think I literally think my heart fluttered. What the Hades is wrong with me? I must be ill.

"You said it yourself." He said. "You wouldn't want to hurt my _pretty_ face."

I held back a giggle as I kept my face straight as I took on a thoughtful look while tapping my chin.

"I suppose you have a point." I said finally letting out a small chuckle.

That and I wouldn't want to actually cause harm to Jon again. I still feel a bit guilty about doing it in the first place.

"But are you alright?" Jon asked becoming a bit serious. "You look a bit paler."

He reached out with his hand to cup my cheek, and I felt my cheeks warm as he brushed his thumb against my cheek while staring at me closely with those deep brown eyes of his. I mentally cursed while hoping he didn't see the blush.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

I wasn't sure to even beginning explaining my weird dreams, so until then I'd keep them to myself. Jon looked as if he wanted to press matters, but a voice was cleared that had me jumping slightly. My eyes flicked behind Jon to see Robb standing there, and something about his expression told me that he wasn't happy. What was wrong? Did something happen? My eyes turned back to Jon to see his express turned unpleased as well, which had me confused. He dropped his hand from my cheek, and I missed the warmth his hand had brought. Again what is wrong with me?

"Are you alright, Celena?" Robb asked as he moved to take his usual seat. "You seem pale."

"That's just what I was saying." Jon said as he looked at his brother.

The two just seemed to stare at each other, which had me looking between them. Seriously, what was their problem? It's as if they were fighting or something? But earlier today they were getting along just fine.

"Um, I'm alright." I said getting the two to snap out of their staring contest. "Thank-you for asking."

Robb inclined his head to me in reply as the rest of his family entered to sit down at the supper table. Arya sat down next to me, and I smiled at her as she smiled at me. Sansa sat beside Arya, which put her between her younger sister and Robb.

"Celena after supper I need you to try on the dress I have been working on." Sansa said. "I have it nearly finished, but there are a few adjustments to be made."

"Alright." I said smiling. "I'm sure it will work wonderfully for me, Sansa."

Sansa smiled in return as Ned took his seat at the head of the table while the food was brought out. As supper started, there was much talk amongst the Starks along with laughter. I sat back just watching them with a smile on my face. It was like I finally found that large family I had always wanted. I mean, I love my family, don't get me wrong.

However, it was nice being part of such a big family setting even if it's just supper. This family…it felt as if I have become a part of it, and I wanted to protect it no matter what…even Theon who I see as that annoying older brother I'd like to strangle in his sleep. However, I will never tell him that because he'd never let me live it down. I knew the upcoming war could take them from me, but I would fight tooth and nail to keep them together and safe.

"Celena," Rickon said snapping me from my thoughts. "Once you're done playing with Sansa, will you tell us another story?"

"Of course, pup." I said warmly. "Any story you'd like."

"I want to hear about Hercules!" Bran said.

I chuckled because Bran seemed taken with stories that involved the son of Zeus. He is the mightiest of the Ancient Greek Heroes, and the most famous child of the Big Three. I would never win in a fight against him even if he returned to being mortal.

"No, we've heard about him too many times." Arya disagreed. "I want to hear about Otrera the First Queen of the Amazons!"

And Arya's favorite stories were those of the mighty Amazonian Warriors, which is no surprise to me considering all the Amazonian Warriors are strong and powerful women.

"I don't like those stories." Bran said frowning. "They're all about girls."

Arya glared at her younger brother, which had me worried she might climb across the table to start an actual fight with him.

"Both of you hush now." Ned said sternly. "If you cannot behave, you will go to bed without supper and without a story."

Both of them frowned though quietened down. Well, I might have to think of a story that wouldn't start a war between the two. It seemed I'd have to be careful on which Greek Hero I spoke about whether they be of god decedent or not. I then tilted my head thinking I might have a story that works.

"How about I tell you a story of how the gods came to rule Olympus?" I decided. "It will be a story before any half-blood was even born."

This had them both looking at me curiously, which had me smiling at them. It looks I have the right story to tell.

"It is a story of a young Zeus and his five older siblings who would become the first Olympians and rulers of Olympus." I said. "A story of how their rule started. It is a story of their beginning therefore leading to the beginning of the half-bloods."


	7. Bears, Lions, Crows, and Krakens, Oh My!

Queenie: Okay, this is just a filler chapter that shows all the half-bloods that are going to appear in season 1 to 2. I have like three more planned, but they might take a while to appeared. So I just have this line up now, and I hope you like their introductions.

* * *

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was completely exhausted and it was just midday. All I've been is exhausted in the last week. The dreams usually end my sleep rather easily. I used to be told that people can function without sleep. It's the dreams they can't function without. It was like some kind of psychological study that a person gets the most rested sleep and recharge during their dreaming hours, but I'd like to call bullshit on that because I've never felt so tired before in my entire life. And all I've been doing lately is dreaming.

"Tell me more of these dreams, Celena." Luwin said getting my attention to him.

I had almost forgotten I had come to the old Maester for counsel. I thought if anyone could help me it might be him. I'm actually usually comforted by Luwin and his soothing tones especially when he's helping me work through my issues. Not as much as Jon comforts me, but Jon couldn't help counsel me.

"They're just dreams of people I have never seen before." I said. "And as time passes more unfamiliar faces come to my dreams. I learn their names, but that is about it. Whenever I try to dig deeper, I wake up. Though overtime, I have learned more about the one I dreamed about first."

Norah was becoming clearer and clearer to me with every dream I have of him. I have learned he has a lover who is a young and beautiful dark skinned woman who speaks in a language I do not know. I also know she is expecting his child by now, and is a few months into her pregnancy. I know this because I remember in one dream that Norah was boasting about how his cub would be even mightier than himself.

"And what is this person's name?" Luwin asked.

"Norah…Norah Snow." I said.

I noticed how Luwin shifted partially in his seat even if it was just the smallest of movement of him adjusting his robes. I looked at him curiously.

"Snow?" Luwin asked. "And do you remember what the surname Snow means here in the North?"

I sighed wondering why he had to turn this into a lesson. I mean, I'm pretty used to it by now. He tends to try and teach me along with counsel me on most days. Though I have to say I prefer having him as my tutor than Septa Mordane who likes to try and get me to "behave like a lady", which I can't stand. Besides, it Sansa's job to teach me how to be a lady as I teach her how to defend herself. Though hand-to-hand fighting wasn't her forte, so I've decided to take a different route, and was having the blacksmith whip something up for her.

"It means he is a bastard child of a noble house of the North." I said.

Luwin nodded his head as I wondered if he would tell me why he had reacted as he did when I said Norah's name.

"Tell me more of Norah." Luwin said.

I frowned getting the feeling he was going to make me work something out, but I wasn't sure what yet. Why couldn't this old codger just give me straight answers?

"He is a strong warrior who is taller than Lord Stark with a broad build." I said. "He is known as the Great Bear…at least that is what he has referred to himself as. In one dream, he had even been with a horde of large bears on a cold and dreary island. It was raining…and the way he interacted with the bears it was as if he was one himself."

"Did you know that House Mormont's sigil is that of bear?" Luwin asked.

My eyes widened as I looked to Luwin. House Mormont…I learned about that house during one of my lessons. It was one of the Lesser Houses that were sworn to House Stark. Now where did House Mormont hail from? When I remembered, I nearly wanted to hit myself for not connecting those easily placed dots earlier.

"Do you think he's on Bear Island now?" I asked Luwin. "Does it take long to get there?"

Maybe I could finally meet Norah, which would mean one half-blood found and who knows how many left to find.

"It takes little time to get there." Luwin said. "However, you won't find Norah on Bear Island. He left many years ago when he was still a child with his uncle Jorah who fled the island after it was discovered Jorah Mormont was dealing with the slave trade."

I wanted to groan out of frustration. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere with finding a fellow half-blood, and he hasn't been home in years.

"Do you wish to find Norah?" Luwin asked.

"I want to find all of them." I said. "All those I've dreamed out. It's hard to explain, but I feel like they are the same as me. Children of gods. Every one of them are different from those around them, and most of them probably find it hard to hide their true selves on a daily basis. I want to find them to bring them together to show they are not alone. Because being alone just because you're different and surrounded by others is the worse feeling ever."

I went silent as I fiddled with a loose string on the shirt I was wearing. It was, of course, one of Jon's old shirts, but I think he can still wear this one. I just took it because my clothes hadn't been cleaned yet beside my dresses, and I didn't want to wear any of them today. I'm sure Jon will complain once he figures out he's a shirt short. Not that I care.

"Besides, with winter coming the more allies we have the better prepared we are." I continued.

"Yes, however, you might find it hard to rally even your fellow half-bloods to your cause when we do not even know who the enemy is." Luwin said. "They all have their own lives and families. It is known that Norah is very loyal to his uncle, and would never leave him. Furthermore, Jorah is not welcomed in Westeros any longer."

I knew it would be hard, but I wasn't going to give up. I'm stubborn like my mother and my father if I'm being honest. I would keep working at it until I found them all. After that I would bring them together in one place, a place that would become known as the home of the half-bloods—the mortal children of the gods.

"Now, what of these others you dream of?" Luwin asked. "You said you dream of more and more people as the nights pass."

I nodded because that was true. First it was just Norah, but now there were others. Like the woman with golden hair.

"I had an odd dream of woman who had golden hair." I said. "She's really beautiful with noble features and piercing greenish-blue eyes. I know which house she comes from. The House of the Lions."

As I said this I was reminded of the lion's den I had entered when I first spotted her. A member of the pride yet a prisoner as well.

* * *

NO POV:

A bird sang softly from a tree branch in the castle's garden in King's Landing as the sun shined overhead brightly. A beautiful blonde maiden watched the bird with a dreamy look in her eyes as if she was somewhere else than where she was sitting with her mother.

"Jayderia, are you listening to me?" Cersei asked her eldest.

Jayderia blinked before turning to look at her mother who had an almost concerned look in her eyes.

"Sorry, mother." Jayderia said. "I suppose I was lost in my thoughts again."

Cersei just looked softly at her daughter while reaching out to gently brush Jayderia's golden hair back from her face.

"Oh, my little lioness, sometimes I wonder where your thoughts take you." Cersei said. "High above the clouds into the clear blue skies that cover the entire Westeros perhaps."

"I suppose at times." She said as she looked back to the bird. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to fly above the clouds like a bird riding the wind."

Cersei didn't comment as she continued to stroke Jayderia's hair. Her eldest child—ever since Jayderia was little she always had a fascination with flying up into the sky like bird. Tywin used to say it was Jayderia's Lannister ambition showing. That it was Jayderia dreaming of reaching far and high in life, but her dreams made it as if she was a bird in flight trying to go as high as its wings would take it. Cersei wasn't so sure, however. Cersei believed it was more of Jayderia taking after her real father.

"But the dreams have changed lately, mother." Jayderia said turned her eyes onto her mother again.

"Changed how, dear?" Cersei said.

"I dream of colder places and wolves." Jayderia said. "And I dream of this girl who is perhaps a bit younger than me. She is surrounded by the wolves as if they are protecting her."

Cersei's brow furrowed thinking Jayderia was speaking of the North and House Stark without knowing it. However, Cersei didn't know why Jayderia would be dreaming of that house. Or who this girl could be. Perhaps one of the daughters of Ned Stark.

"I feel as if she is my opposite." Jayderia continued. "As if she is part of the earth itself while I am the sky. There is so much space between us that can never touch. I feel as if these dreams are a warning."

When seeing her daughter's worried look, Cersei reached out to gently make Jayderia look at her.

"A warning or not, you are my darling girl, and I would never let anyone or anything harm you." Cersei said. "So don't worry, little lioness. For as long as I am here, the wolves will never hurt you."

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"House Lannister?" Luwin questioned.

I nodded my head knowing Jayderia had to be of House Lannister. It explained the lions, which were the sigil of House Lannister. From what I have learned of the Lannisters, I can tell they are not the type of people I would ever get along with. I just had this gut feeling House Stark and House Lannister would not be allies in the winter that is coming. However, I didn't want to leave Jayderia on the opposite side of the war than where I stand.

"And what is her name?" Luwin prompted.

"Jayderia." I said.

Luwin went silent without speaking for a moment as I turned to look towards him. When seeing the almost troubled look on his face, I frowned. This was a stronger reaction than when I mentioned Norah.

"If that is her name then you are mistaken on which house she belongs to, Celena." Luwin said.

My frown became one of confusion. Wrong? How could I be wrong? Lannisters were all blonde of hair with green or blue eyes, and lions were their house's sigil. If not House Lannister then what house?

"The girl you speak of happens to be Princess Jayderia Baratheon the daughter of King Robert and his wife Queen Cersei." Luwin said. "That would make her a stag not a lion."

My eyes widened again for the umpteenth time since this conversation took place.

"She's a princess?" I asked. "A bloody princess?"

How was I supposed to count on her as an ally? I'm sure she's never had any combat training in her entire life. Not only that, but I'm certain no one would be okay if one of their kingdom's princess was asked to join on the battlefields. I then sighed though as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I suppose that actually explains a lot." I said.

"Pardon?" Luwin asked.

"Let's just say, I got the feeling she was royalty." I said. "She has the same air about her that my cousins Thalia and Elaina have, and those two are the daughters of Zeus the King of Olympus and all the gods. I could just tell there was something royal about her."

It would also explain how I felt as if she and I were complete opposites. Like day and night, or a better contrast being earth and sky. It has me worried how she and I will get along in the future. Children of the Big Three tend to get in many spats just like our fathers. Though I have to say my cousins and I aren't nearly as bad as our fathers. However, when we do fight, let's just say others better go and hide or they might be killed by the crossfire cause by the fighting.

"This has gotten even more complicated." I grumbled.

Luwin cleared his throat, which had me looking back at him again as I left my thoughts to the back of my mind for a moment.

"I feel as if we have been sidetracked." Luwin said. "Tell me of the others."

I sighed though nodded my head. I supposed I did get sidetracked there for a moment. I the leaned back in my seat while propping my feet up on the barrel in front of me.

"Well, there's also Adriarah," I began.

* * *

NO POV:

The sound of hammer meeting metal could be heard within the armory at Castle Black. Heat rose off the hot coals as a young man with blonde hair banged away on a sword he was working on. Despite the cold temperatures at the Wall, he was shirtless as sweat rolled off his body due to the heat of the fire. He had a toned form due to his many years working as a smith and his time spent as a member of the Night's Watch.

"Adriarah, working as always I see." A familiar voice said, which had the boy pausing.

He looked up seeing First Ranger Benjen Stark walking towards the blonde youth.

"Benjen." Adriarah greeted as he resumed his work on the sword.

Benjen chuckled at Adriarah while knowing the boy wouldn't stop his work until he finished it even if it mean ignoring others. Adriarah has been this way since he came to the Night's Watch as a thirteen-year-old boy with his older brother Danieryn. Many didn't think Adriarah would make it here long back then, but he took up the life as a member of the Night's Watch quickly while besting boys much older than him in training. It became apparent the boy also had a talent for blacksmith work. It sometimes saddened Benjen knowing a boy with such talent was stuck in the Night's Watch.

"Preparing to head north of the wall?" Adriarah asked as moved his sword, which was finally in the shape he wanted off the fire.

He then stuck it in the water beside the fire that wasn't frozen because the fire kept it warm around from not freezing over. The steam hissed as it came off the sword. Adriarah left it there since it wouldn't hurt the sword as he looked towards Benjen.

"Soon." Benjen said.

"Then you must be here for your sword." Adriarah said.

Benjen had left Adriarah his sword that had needed some sharpening to the young smith a few days ago. Now he needed it back.

"I finished sharpening it last night." Adriarah said as he went to get Benjen's sword.

"Boy, do you ever sleep?" Benjen asked while knowing the boy had been up really late last night, and Benjen knew it couldn't have just been his sword Adriarah worked on.

"On occasion." Adriarah answered cryptically.

Honestly, even when he tries to sleep he has these odd dreams of battles and a girl who had to be a few years younger than him. She was usually running towards him during these fights. Not to hurt him, but as if to run to his aid. It was like comrade looking after another. He felt the need to look after her as well, which was confusing since he had no idea who the hell she was. So he tries to ignore these dreams while hoping if he did long enough that the dreams and her face would leave his mind. He had more important things to do than dream of a girl. He is a man of the Night's Watch after all.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"I have a feeling he doesn't want to be found though." I said about Adriarah. "He's seems to be really serious and focused on what he wants to do."

But if he thinks that means I'll give up on finding him, he'll be disappointed when I finally track him down.

"Does he too appear to be from a noble house?" Luwin asked.

I shook my head because Adriarah didn't seem to have any connection to any noble house. At least not of the ones I've been taught about.

"It'll be harder to find him, I think." I said. "The same goes for Eliae."

"Eliae?" Luwin questions.

"She is a young girl who could be no older than Sansa if not younger." I said. "Whenever I dream of her…she is on a ship and it is badly storming. However, she isn't scared of the rocking waves nor the raging storm. She just stands on the deck looking up at the darkened sky as the rain hits her face and the wind lashes her hair around her."

It was as if she was meant to be a sea, which is the complete opposite of me who needs to remain on land. I don't like the sea or the sky for that matter. Mostly because a daughter of Hades like myself is not welcomed in either domains. The reasons why I refuse to fly or go sailing. Though since this girl does so well on the sea I'd say she's a daughter of Poseidon…meaning a cousin of mine.

"Hmm, there are a few families who are known for seafaring." Luwin said. "House Greyjoy and House Seaworth coming to mind first."

I frowned hoping this girl had no connection to the Greyjoy family because that meant she'd be related to Theon. I wouldn't wish such a thing on anyone. Just because I was warming up to him didn't mean I'd want to be related to him myself, and I'd feel sorry for anyone who is related to that _urchin_.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I saw now sign of sigil or hint of what house she might be a part of. She might be like Adriarah with no actual house."

Luwin nodded his head in agreement with me as I looked up at the sky. If this girl was as seafaring as she seemed in my dreams, I might not ever meet her because no one will ever get me on a boat.

* * *

NO POV:

The waves crashed along the shores of the Iron Islands with a girl who looked no older than thirteen standing on the cliffs to look out at the ocean. The cold wind blew back her dusky brown hair as she watched the dark waves churn. As she watched the waves, that pull she felt days ago returned. The pull to leave her birthplace to travel across the waters to the mainland into the North. She has felt this pull for months now, and she knew the cause of it as well.

It all started when she started having dreams of that older girl…Celena. To this young iron born it was obvious something was different about Celena. Something unworldly, and Eliae just wanted to find out exactly what made her so different. However, to do that she had to go to the North where her family isn't exactly welcomed considering the rebellion her father started and lost. Also she knew there was no way Balon would send his youngest to the North. She's tried before saying she wanted to see her old brother Theon, but Balon forbid her from going.

But she was a strong willed young woman like most of the women of Iron Island. She would go to the mainland then to Winterfell where she felt as if she would find Celena. She just had to think of a way to do so. She couldn't exactly man one of her family's ships on her own, and a smaller boat wouldn't get all the way across the waters when the waves were this strong. If she ever wanted to meet Celena, she would have to be careful with how she did it. Very careful.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"Though I have a feeling she and I might not get along either." I said.

If she is indeed the daughter of Poseidon's counterpart, there is a chance she and I won't be able to work together at all. I sighed really hoping that meeting her and meeting Jayderia wouldn't lead to something like World War II. Because I'd hate for a family feud to be the cause of winter to this world.

"There is no telling for certain." Luwin said. "There is even no telling if you will ever meet this people, and even if you do there is no true evidence that they would be swayed to your cause. We do not even know who they might fight for during the upcoming winter."

I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. Those were all good points, but I still wasn't giving up. I think Luwin could see that by the expression on my face because his lips twitched up in a slightly amused small smile.

"Well, if anything knew happens in your dreams, you may come to me for counsel." Luwin said. "I will help you in any way I can. However, I do believe it is time for Lord Robb's language lesson."

I blinked in confusion before turning my head to see Robb was waiting patiently a few feet away. I had actually forgotten all about agreeing to teach Robb more of the Greek language. He seems fascinated by it along with the Greek culture.

"Right." I said nodding as I stood. "Thank-you, Maester Luwin, for listening."

Luwin nodded then shooed me off, so I went over to where Robb was waiting.

"I apologize if I interrupted anything." Robb said as I reached him.

"No, it's alright." I assured him. "We were just finishing up. Now let us go see if you have gotten any better with your pronunciations."

Robb gave me this look that said he highly doubted he was better, which brought a chuckle to my lips. I'm sure he wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon watched from a distance as Celena was giving Robb another lesson over the Greek language. She was trying not to laugh as Robb tried to repeat back what she had said to him.

"No, no." She said shaking her head as she placed her hands on Robb's arms. "With the rate you're going you will be insulting someone's mother soon."

Robb chuckled not seeming too bothered by her assessment as he reached out to place his larger hand over the two she had on his arm. Celena didn't seem to notice as she continued talking to explain how Robb was messing up the sentence. However, Jon noticed how his brother smiled tenderly at Celena while hanging onto her every world. The jealousy bubbled up within Jon once more as he watched the two enjoy the other's company.

As he watched Celena laugh at something his brother had said, Jon sometimes wonders if Celena has feelings for Robb in return. The very thought brought this almost stabbing feeling to Jon's chest. However, he has to remind himself that Celena spends more time with him than Robb. That has to mean something, right? Or did Celena just see him as a good friend, and not maybe as a lover or future husband.

Jon scoffed to himself. Of course, Celena couldn't see him as a husband. It wasn't as if Jon could give her much even if they were to marry. Not only that, but their children would be known as Snows even if they weren't born out of wedlock like him. Even if Celena didn't seem to mind him being a bastard because she is one, doesn't mean she'd want her children to go through the ridicule of being one. Robb could give her so much more than Jon ever could. Celena would become Lady Stark of Winterfell, and give Robb heirs, so the family would live on as they have for nearly 8,000 years.

That would be a better future for Celena, and even if he wants her to choose him if it ever came down to it, he knew the better thing to do was let her be with Robb. Jon shook his head as all these heavy emotions weighed down on his chest. He then turned away to walk towards the training area while not even noticing the very woman of his thoughts was watching him go with concern in her eyes.


	8. White Walkers

Queenie: It's the start of season 1, everyone! I am very excited to say I've gotten to this point. I hope you like the first chapter of season 1.

* * *

 _In the darkness of the tunnel below the Wall, a light appeared at the beginning of it. A small light that was caused by a burning torch. It was joined by two others as four rangers of the Night's Watch moved through the darkness to head for the other side. As they were traveling through the tunnel, the door on the other side started to be cranked open to flood more light in and allow the rangers out beyond the wall. As they reached the other end, the three rangers carrying torches, threw them into the small metal basket that had other used torches inside._

 _They moved silently across the snow with their horses making little noise as well. They didn't speak, but split up into two groups once reaching the woods beyond the wall. One of the rangers—Danieryn—nodded to Waymar and Gared before he went along with the youngest of their group—Will. He took their trail first while looking for any signs of the wildlings that had been reported to have moved too close to the Wall. For a while things were quiet with only the sound of the wind blowing and occasional wolf howling making any noise._

 _Danieryn kept to the front of their two-man group while looking for any signs of those wildlings. When spotting smoke, Danieryn held up his fist to tell Will to hold position. They both brought their horses to a stop before they could alert anyone near the smoke that they were there._

 _"Easy boy." Will whispered to his horse._

 _Both men dismounted their horses while leaving them where they stood. Those horses were trained like them, so Danieryn knew they couldn't just wonder off or flee from wildlings if they did try to attack. After taking a few steps closer, Danieryn and Will both got down onto their knees and stomachs to start crawling as silently as possible towards the bank over where the smoke was coming from. They managed to sneak up onto the bank to peer down into what they believed was the wildling camp._ _They were shocked by all the carnage in front of them as they looked at the wildlings who weren't even in one piece anymore. They were all ripped apart, and put in some kind of odd symbol on the ground._

 _"Gods." Danieryn said as he stood._

 _Will looked up at him with wide eyes while wondering if that they should be worried about whatever did this to the wildlings could still be around._

 _"No human could have done this." Danieryn said._

 _This had his younger companion on edge as he crept onto his feet as well while looking around._

 _"What did this then?" Will asked._

 _"I don't know." Danieryn said. "But we need to tell Waymar and Gared. Let's move now before something comes back to finish what it started."_

 _Will gulped before turning around, and he jumped violently when seeing the wildling girl stabbed to the tree behind them. Danieryn put a hand on his shoulder while moving him towards his horse._

 _"You go back to Waymar and Gared." Danieryn decided instead of going with Will. "I am going to go further on to see what I find."_

 _"You've got to be joking." Will said looking at Danieryn. "You could be killed by whatever got to them!"_

 _Danieryn looked to Will seeing the blonde was frightened as he glanced around nervously._

 _"Will, everything will be fine." Danieryn said patting Will on the shoulder. "Just go."_

 _Will still looked as if he was going to protest, but he finally moved to get on his horse since Danieryn was the senior ranger out of the two of them. Danieryn watched as Will rode off quickly before he finally went over to his horse. Danieryn will try to follow any traces of blood to see if he could find whatever killed the wildlings. He knew it'd be dangerous, but so was the life of a ranger of the Night's Watch._

 _"Let's go." Danieryn said to his horse while lightly kicking its sides to get it moving._

 _Danieryn went farther into the forest following some light traces of blood he saw on the snow. It was faint traces—barely noticeable, but the red blood stuck out against the white snow meaning it could be followed. After following for about fifteen minutes, Danieryn realized that the blood trail suddenly stopped. He brought his horse to a stop with a small frown on his face. The blood couldn't just stop like this. It was too odd. Danieryn stood there a moment before a thought occurred to him, and it was a disturbing thought. What if he was led out here purposely? As soon as the thought occurred to him, a creature that looked like a man with icy looking skin and pale blue eyes appeared before him, which had his horse rearing back._

 _"A White Walker." Danieryn murmured before kicking his horse roughly while turning him around. "Hehah!"_

 _The horse bolted away from the creature of white with Danieryn heading for where he had left Will at the wildlings' camp. He could hear the creature behind him, so he urged his horse on faster. He had to warn the other rangers then get back to the Wall to report to Jeor. Just as he reached the top of the bank on the opposite side of the camp, he saw Waymar being attacked by another one of those creatures causing him to scream._

 _"Waymar!" Danieryn shouted._

 _Before Danieryn could get to Gared who was backing up out of fear, Danieryn was grabbed from behind by the White Walker that had been pursuing him. He fell from his horse, which bolted to get away from the danger. Danieryn fell to the ground then spun back onto his feet with his sword drawn. He knew he might not stand a good chance against his foe, but if he was going to die today, he would die fighting._

 _"Gared, run!" Danieryn called out of the older ranger. "Grab Will and return to the Wall! Warn our brothers!"_

 _Gared didn't have to be told twice as he took off running. The other White Walker pursued him as Danieryn kept his eyes on the White Walker in front of him. However, the attack he was expecting didn't come from the front, but behind. Danieryn gasped in pain as a sword was shoved through his chest. It was pulled out causing Danieryn to fall backwards. As he landed on his back, his attacker crouched down by his dying body._

 _Danieryn's eyes met two dark eyes—human eyes—as his attacker placed his hand on Danieryn's shoulder. Danieryn couldn't completely make out the man's face since his vision was becoming burier as he lost more blood._

 _"I am sorry about this, brother." His attacker said. "I didn't want to shed the blood of my own kind, but I can't let you return to the Wall to warn your friends—the humans. I want to leave them guessing for a while, but those Northmen might get a small surprise. Don't worry about your younger brother. I will make sure he is safe and happy in a better world than this one."_

 _Danieryn just gasped and choked on his blood as it filled his chest and throat. He coughed up some blood while looking up at the sky._

 _"Adriarah." Danieryn whispered thinking of his brother one last time before his final breath left him._

I gasped shooting up in bed with sweat rolling down my body. I stared forward at the wall as my body shook from fear. I raised my hand to push my hair back as I tried to control my ragged breathing. I couldn't control it though, and as my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I haven't felt his frightened in years. I didn't even know I could be scared anymore. I felt a wetness on my cheeks, so I reached up with shaky hands to touch them to feel tears there. I looked around my room suddenly feeling too alone and vulnerable. I had to get out of here. I quickly went to grab some trousers to pull on before rushing from my room. I knew exactly where I was going without even having to think too much about why.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon lightly groaned as he woken from his sleep by loud, rapid knocking. He knew it had to be early, which had him wondering who was at his door at this hour. He sluggishly got up from his bed not caring about his lack of a shirt. He went to his door while opening it as he rubbed at his closed eyes.

"What?" He asked sounding irritable.

"Jon." Her meek, familiar voice had his eyes snapping open.

He looked at Celena with wide eyes to see her at his door at these early hours looking disheveled and flustered. He then blushed when noticing her tunic was slightly open revealing a bit of her chest. He forgot all about that though when he noticed she was shaking and tears stained her face.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

Celena shook her head before silently stepping forward to put her arms around Jon not seeming to care he was half naked. She even hid her face in his chest as he stiffened up for a moment. He stood there unmoving for a second as his heart raced. He wasn't sure how to handle this. The last time he was this close to a girl without his shirt on it was one of the girls in the brothel, and that hadn't ended well. However, he pushed those thoughts to the side as he felt Celena shake against him. He slowly put his arms around her while holding her tightly. He wasn't sure what was exactly wrong, but it nearly broke his heart to see her this way.

"Celena," He began as he continued to hold her. "What's happened? Has someone upset you?"

Celena sniffled before pulling her head back enough to look up into his face. He looked at her softly when seeing her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. He's never seen her like this, and he didn't like it. He wanted to take away whatever was bothering her. He wanted to see her smiling again.

"They're dead." Celena said. "All of them…dead, Jon. Those creatures killed them…the men cloaked in black."

Jon's eyes widened slightly when Celena said that. Men cloaked in black? She couldn't possibly mean men of the Night's Watch. Jon knows Celena has odd dreams of people she doesn't know, but none of the dreams have ended with someone dying.

"And there was a man, but I couldn't see him clearly." Celena said. "But he was human unlike the creatures of white. He said something to one of the dying men, but I couldn't make it out completely. And he frightened me the most."

She shook her head unable to say anymore as she clung to Jon with her face hidden back in his chest. Jon held her securely with his chin placed on top her head as he kept her tucked against him. He wasn't sure what this meant, but perhaps this really was the first step to the winter to come.

"It's alright." Jon said. "I'm here. I will keep you safe, _always_ , I promise."

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I sat off to the side later that day with my head down as Robb and Jon were giving Bran his archery lesson. After going to Jon this morning about that dark dream I had, I haven't spoken much today. Though Jon had taken me to Ned to explain my dream to him. Ned said I had described men of the Night's Watch and creatures known as White Walkers. Apparently the White Walkers have been dead for a thousand years, or at least that's what the people here believed. However, after my dream, Ned feared they weren't as extinct as everyone thought.

Though what bothered me the most is that he couldn't tell me who the man, who killed Danieryn, was. Though it wasn't I had given him a good description of the man since he had been blurry to me in the dream. Whoever he was…my instincts told me he was dangerous, more dangerous than the White Walkers. After discussing my dream with Ned, Jon has kept me close all day making sure I was never out of his sight. I think he feared I might have another breakdown if I'm left on my own, which is actually plausible.

I'm usually able to keep myself calm and collected, but the things I saw in that dream…it had me completely shaken up. Though I did feel better, which I knew was thanks to Jon. I looked towards Jon as he was watching Bran train. Jon had this way of taking away my troubles, and making me feel warm and safe. Whenever I'm really troubled, I know I can go to him. I've learned this over my time with the Starks, which has surprising been a year. Jon Snow was just a special kind of guy, and I'd be lying if I said, I didn't have feelings for him.

And those feelings felt more than just a little crush. I came out of my thoughts when I heard the twang from a string as a bow was let loose. I looked away from in time to see Bran miss the target again with the arrow piercing a barrel this time. The young Stark kicked the dirt with a frown on his face.

"It's alright, Bran." I said from where I sat perched on some crates. "Just take a deep breath like I've told you."

Bran looked back at me to nod as Robb and Jon stood off to the side. As Bran turned back to the target, Jon stepped in to speak with him while placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"Go on, Father's watching." Jon said.

The two glanced up behind them to Ned and Catelyn as they were watching from the balcony behind us.

"And your mother." Jon said.

I shook my head with a slightly amused smile on my face. Way to put the pressure on him, Jon. Bran turned back to the target while notching another arrow in his bow. Bran let loose the arrow again, and it missed once more. Archery wasn't really Bran's strong suit, but it was the only weapon he was allowed how to use at the moment. I tried convincing Catelyn and Ned to let me teach him a few things with a dagger at least, but Catelyn shot the idea down. Ned had been alright with it, but I didn't want to get him in trouble with Catelyn, so I dropped it.

Bran went to notch another arrow with me watching closely. He was still too tense. He let this one go, and it flew right over the target and the wall behind it into the tree. Well it got farther than the others at least. Jon and Robb both let out a laugh, which had Rickon giggling from where he sat. I snorted at them as I got up to walk towards Bran who seemed dejected.

"And which one of you were a marksmen at ten?" Ned called down to his eldest sons.

This had them shutting up as a small chuckle left my lips. I suppose Ned told them, didn't he? And this carefree atmosphere was making me feel much better than before.

"Keep practicing, Bran." Ned courage his son. "Go on."

Bran let out a breath though did grab another arrow though he didn't look to confident. I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort as he started to notch his arrow.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon advised Bran.

"Jon, not thinking might be easy for you, but Bran might find it a bit difficult." I quipped.

Jon gave me a look as Robb chuckled in amusement at my words. I pointedly ignored Jon's look, however, as I took a step back to allow Bran to fully notch his arrow. He drew his arm back while aiming for the target.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed.

Honestly, I thought Bran should relax in general. His whole body was too tense. I'm not a marksmen like the children of Apollo, but I was taught archery as well in camp. Doesn't mean I was an expert though. If only Will were here, he could help Bran learn in no time. An arrow was loosed suddenly and it did hit the target, but it wasn't Bran's arrowed. The boys and I all whirled around in shock before seeing Arya standing there with a bow in hand. I smiled as the youngest Stark daughter gave a small curtsey.

Bran frowned at his sister before throwing down his bow. He hurried after her, which had her quickly dropping her bow as well to fun away. The boys and I laughed as we watched them go.

"Quick, Bran." Jon called out.

"Faster!" Robb added before looking to me. "Did you teach her how to do that?"

I shook my head as I bent over to pick up Bran's discarded bow before someone could trip over it.

"Arya is a talented girl." I said as I went to put the bow up. "She picks things up rather quickly even if through just watching others."

Of course, Sansa is talented as well though she has her own talents that don't involve fighting. Though she has improved in fighting thanks to the lessons she has taken. However, I could see hand-to-hand self-defense wasn't really her thing, so I started showing her a few other techniques she could use without using too much physical force since it wasn't her forte.

Arya on the other hand could at least deal with two to the three attackers if she must though she would be hurt during this scuffle. I even taught her how to use her a few dirtier methods for when the situation calls for it. I've also learned a few things while here when it came to combat. Ser Rodrik was an excellent instructor, and once the boys got over their fears of hurting me, they presented real challenges, which helped me improve.

"Hopefully, she can start learning how to use a sword soon." I said as I went to help the boys collect arrows. "The longer she has to wait the more impatient she becomes. So impatient she might pick up a sword on her own."

I really hoped she didn't become so impatient to the point that she started trying to teach herself. That could end very badly not just for her, but whoever might be anywhere near at the time.

"I don't think she would try something like that." Jon said as he went to put some arrows away in the barrel.

I gave him a look that asked if he was being serious, and he kind of chuckled looking as if he got my point. I felt a tug on my sleeve, so I looked to Rickon as he held a bunch of arrows out for me. I smiled while taking them from him.

"Thank-you, pup." I said ruffling his hair.

He smiled silently before going back to help Robb who was pulling out Arya's arrow from the target. I turned back to Jon about to hand him the arrows, but noticed he seemed distracted by something above us. I looked up seeing Catelyn looking down at Jon. The look wasn't exactly friendly, but she never looked at Jon with kindness. Jon looked down finally with his expression troubled. I looked at him softly while nudging his side with my elbow. He looked at me, so I gave him a kind smile. He smiled at me in return, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't think about it." I said. "You're pretty good at not using your head, so I'm sure it won't be hard."

Jon nudge me in retaliation for my words, which had a few giggles leaving my lips. Jon grinned in return with that sour look gone from his face, which had my smile widening.

"Good lad, go run back and get the rest." Robb said from behind us.

I looked back as Robb gently mused Rickon's hair before ushering him away. I smiled at the sight thinking Robb would make a good father someday. His and my eyes then met when he noticed me looking at him. He smiled at me as he held a few arrows in his hands. I looked away from him when Jon nudged me. I looked towards Jon as he looked into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked.

"Much better." I said honestly. "The shaking stopped a while ago too, which has to be a good sign."

Jon took my hand as I spoke, which had my cheeks warming. He looked closely at my hand while brushing his thumb against it.

"Good." Jon said as he looked back to my face. "You had me worried. I don't ever want to see you that upset again. I want you to be happy and smiling."

This might sound cliché, but my heart skipped a beat at his words as he started into my eyes. Our little moment was broken though when I heard the sound of footsteps nearing us. When I turned my head I saw it was Theon.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite sea urchin." I said using my favorite nickname for him.

He hated the name, of course, but I didn't care if he liked it or not. As expected, he gave me an annoyed look.

"If you must call me some sea creature, why not after the sigil of my house?" Theon asked.

"Kraken?" I asked trying to act as casually as possible. "Krakens aren't that great. They're slimy. They have bad tempers. _Also_ , they like to eat children."

I shuddered remembering that one time I had decided to set out to sea before I really knew better back in my world. I was nearly eaten by one of those things. Poseidon was supposed to be the chill uncle, but he still tried to get rid of me. And if he would send a kraken after me, who knows what Zeus might try to do if I ever went flying in his domain. I then blinked when seeing the odd looks I was getting.

"What?" I asked.

"You've met a Kraken before?" Theon asked skeptically.

I rolled my eyes at him wondering how many times he asked me something similar to what he's asking now. Whenever I mention some of the creatures I've come across, he's always so skeptical.

"Yes, and I would like to avoid doing so again in the future." I said. "Which is why you will never see me on a boat."

I didn't even want to go to the beach again if it could be helped. I'll just gladly stay inland where I belong. Theon chuckled.

"Looks like you actually do fear something." Theon said. "Though I think you fear the water more than what lies underneath. What's wrong, Celena? Can't swim?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I put away the arrows that Rickon have given me earlier.

"Why are you here, urchin?" I asked him instead of answering.

He smirked as if me refusing to answer, confirmed his theory of me not knowing to swim. I actually do know how to swim, but knowing to swim wouldn't save me once Poseidon decided to drown me or send a creature to eat me.

"Lord Stark wishes for Jon and Robb to settle their horses." Theon said looking towards them. "A deserter from the Night's Watch has been found."

Things grew quiet as Robb and Jon exchanged a glance as I stiffened. A deserter of the Night's Watch? It seemed odd a deserter would suddenly be found just after I had that horrific dream, isn't it? Was there a survivor from that attack? Maybe he saw the man who killed Danieryn. There was no guarantee, but I had to find out some way or another.

"I want to come too." I said stepping forward.

The boys looked at me with wide eyes. Even Theon, which was rare. Usually he didn't question my "odd" requests.

"I don't think it's a good idea for a lady to see such things." Theon said.

I blinked a bit more surprised. Now he was calling me a lady, and worried about what I'm exposed to. Something isn't right here.

"Urchin, are you not feeling well?" I asked him.

Theon frowned at my question though the look in his eyes showed me didn't budge on what he thought.

"If you have forgotten, I shall remind you." I said. "I am the Daughter of Hades—Lord of the Underworld. Death is something I'm familiar with. The causes of death I am even more familiar with. I have seen people be killed. It will not bother me."

Of course, I suppose that is a small lie. People dying does bother me since I don't like people dying. However, I also know it happens, so I don't dwell on it much. But how those men died last night…that had shaken me up. I mentally shook myself since I didn't want to think about it.

"But why do you wish to go?" Jon asked. "I can't imagine it pleases you to watch someone die."

I could tell by his look that he didn't seem pleased with the thought of me being there either. Probably because of my little episode this morning.

"Of course, it doesn't." I said. "I…I just need to be there."

That was the truth. I needed to be there. To talk to this man, and see if he could tell me more of what I saw. Of course, it'll only help if he's one of the men who had gone beyond the Wall. It was silent for a moment as Jon and Theon both looked as if they weren't going to agree with me coming.

"Very well." Robb spoke up getting us all to look at him. "You may come."

Three sets of eyes looked at him in surprise with one of those sets being my own. I wasn't expecting Robb to give me permission—not that I needed it. However, usually it was Robb trying to keep me—I suppose sheltered is the word—from certain things like this. For the longest time he still didn't want to fight me without holding back. And that time they all went hunting, he had asked I stay here because he didn't think I should see how "barbaric" the hunts could be. Really it was sweet him looking out for me, but I can take care of myself.

"If Father agrees to it." Robb added.

"And I am sure he will." I said then went to leave. "Lord Stark always says yes to me as long as my requests are reasonable."

Ned really has never told me no before. Of course, I never really ask for much, and most of my requests are reasonable.

"Because you're like one of his daughters." Robb said chuckling. "He always has had a hard time saying no to Arya and Sansa as well."

I just smiled before running off to find the Lord of Winterfell. I'm sure he'd let me come along even if it might be harder on me to be there than I let on. I wasn't a fan of seeing someone dying nor the feeling of the life leaving them. As a daughter of Hades, I can sense that very last flicker of life before there's nothing but death left. It's a cold, empty feeling that sometimes makes me feel sick depending how drawn out a person dying takes.

And if I happen to be close to the person, it hits me like a seizure sometimes causing me to react violently. Or I just get sick, or sobs just hit my body as soon as I feel it. I've always reacted this harshly to the deaths of loved ones. It's like my body can't help it. Nico's reactions to someone dying were never so strong. He does cry of course, if it's someone important, but it's like I physically can't help myself.

Hades once said it was because I have a stronger connection to people's life auras than Nico. Sensing people's life auras has always been easier for me than Nico. And Hades once said it was because I connect to those auras so easily that when they're ripped away my body doesn't know what to do at first, which triggers these "attacks" as Chiron used to call them. I've learned to control them a bit better if I focus on something else.

I find it easier to ignore or smother the feeling in battle since I have to focus on killing others and keeping myself alive. However, it's been sometime since I had to do so, which means I'm most likely out of practice. That's no good considering winter is coming. For some reason I feel like today is the fall before a harsh winter. As if something has been put into play, which is why I must go see this man who is to be killed.


	9. Death and Life

I stood silently next to Jon as Ned waited at the beheading alter for the deserter to be brought forward as Theon held Ned's sword for when he needed it. Bran and Robb were in front of us, and then there was Rodrik and a few other men of Winterfell standing all around. As I stood next to Jon, a gangly looking blonde teenage boy was led forward mumbling to himself with a scared look in his eyes. My eyes also widened because I recognized him from my dream.

"Will." I whispered.

Jon, who must have heard me, looked down at me as I stared at Will as he was continued to be brought forward.

"He's one of them." I whispered to Jon. "One of the men from the dream. He seems to have managed to survive the attack."

Jon's eyes widened partially as I said this before he looked towards his father who was looking at us. In his eyes, I could see Ned questioning if this was one of them. I nodded my head slowly. Ned's face turned a bit troubled as the deserter was brought to the Alter. Once he got closer, I stiffened as an awful reeking stench of death wafted over me. Jon reached out to grasp my hand in comfort as the deserter stopped mumbling to look up at Ned with an almost ashamed look in his eyes.

"I know I broke my oath." Will said. "And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall to warn them, but…I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers."

The name had me shuddering as I remembered those undead monsters from my dream. They weren't like the undead I've dealt with before. No, these White Walkers were much more vicious, which is what scared me the most. I wasn't the only one looking uneasy.

"Celena." Ned called getting me to look towards him. "This is not often permitted, but you have questions for this lad, do you not?"

Will looked towards me in confusion as I slowly nodded my head to Ned. I did have questions for him. I just wish we didn't have to kill him afterward. I can understand why he fled. I mean, I would have returned to my comrades to warn them, but the thought of fleeing somewhere safe definitely would have crossed my mind. I went to step forward though Jon held onto my hand a moment longer. I looked at him seeing a question in his eyes that asked if I could handle this. Honestly, I wasn't completely sure, but I nodded since I had to do this. Jon finally released my hand, so I could walk towards Will.

"Will," I began with his eyes widening when I knew his name. "These creatures you saw…did they have icy white skin and pale blue eyes."

Will didn't answer for a moment, but he soon nodded his head as his eyes showed the fear he must have felt when he first laid eyes on them.

"Amongst those White Walkers did you ever see a man with them?" I said. "A man with dark eyes?"

It wasn't much of a description, but his eyes were the only things I had seen clearly through the dream.

"No." Will said. "Just the White Walkers…and Gared before he was beheaded. I didn't see Waymar, but I heard his screams. And Danieryn…I was too frightened to go back to see if he…he was even alive."

I looked at Will sympathetically while knowing he had be feeling a lot of guilt about leaving behind a comrade. Especially since he didn't know if Danieryn was alive or not.

"Danieryn didn't make it." I told him.

I knew it wasn't exactly good news, but he would know that he didn't leave his friend alive and along amongst the walkers. It would be some closer for him. Will bowed his head with a look of sorrow on his face, but he nodded to me as if thanking me for the news.

"Danieryn was one of our best rangers." Will said. "He's been at the Wall with his brother for six years, and in all that time they were never once hurt during training or beyond the Wall. Not even a scratch. They're skill was too great, they're reflexes too fast compared to all of us."

Definitely sounded like two half-bloods to me. Fighting against humans was just guaranteeing a victory since they couldn't keep up with our skill if we were fighting seriously.

"If the White Walkers managed to kill him, they are more dangerous than I thought. People need to know." Will said looking to me. "If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

I nodded to him before moving back since I knew what was to come. I went back to Jon who retook my hand immediately. It was silent for a moment before Ned turned to nod towards the men holding the deserter. They forced him to his knees to get his head in the right spot as Ned turned to Theon who held out the bear skin that held his sword. Theon held out the sword with Ned pulling it out with ease. He placed the top of it on the ground while bowing his head.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon the first of his name." Ned said.

"Don't look away." Jon whispered to Bran while leaning forward as Ned continued to speak. "Father will know if you do."

I looked to Bran thinking he was too young to be seeing this, but I wouldn't question Ned. I am sure he had his reasons. Bran didn't respond to Jon psychically or out loud, but I know Bran understood.

"…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." Ned said.

Ned raised his sword, and in one quick sweep took off Will's head, which fell to the ground. Once it happened, I had to look away as I was hit with Will's life force leaving his body in an instant. It wasn't a strong feeling this time since death came so soon, but it was still there.

"You did well," Jon said to Bran before putting his arm around my back. "Come on."

He gently turned my around while leading me back towards where we had the horses waiting. I subconsciously leaned into his side while feeling mentally exhausted. Today has been a rough day so far, and it was far from over.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked leaning his head towards me.

I flickered my eyes up at him while wanting to say yes, but I wasn't entirely sure myself.

"I will be." I said. "I just want to go back home."

"We'll be home soon." Jon assured me as we reached my horse. "Now, would you like help, milady?"

He grinned slightly while nodding towards my horse. I frowned at him then looked down at my dress. Yes, I was wearing a dress because Catelyn said if I was "going out" I needed to be dressed as a proper lady. Now while I have mastered walking and even running in the dress, mounting my horse was another thing entirely.

"You know I need help." I said to Jon.

Jon chuckled nodding his head before helped me onto the back of my horse. Next lesson Sansa gives me, it will be how to properly ride a horse while in this ridiculously long dress. Now, this was one of the new ones Sansa made me, so it was easier to move in than my previous ones, but still not made for horseback riding.

"Thank-you, kind sir." I said to Jon a bit sarcastically I might add.

* * *

NO POV:

As they rode for Winterfell, Jon noticed Celena shifted in her saddle. He looked towards her as her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" He asked.

His question had Theon, who was riding in the front of the group with them, glancing at the two curiously.

"There is death close by." Celena said. "I sense it."

This had Theon and Jon exchanging a glance. Jon then nodded back towards the rest of the group that was a little ways behind. Theon nodded in return knowing that Jon wanted him to go back and warn Ned and the others. Theon turned his horse around to do just that as Jon moved his horse closer to Celena.

"Let me go first." Jon said. "We're not sure what might have caused this death or it it's still around."

"I can handle myself." Celena reminded him.

She then had her horse pick up the pace, which had Jon frowning. Why couldn't that woman ever just do as she's told? He hurried his horse after hers, and soon they came to a bridge. At the end of it, Celena saw an elk lying on the road. Its guts had been spilled from its body, and by the smell and sign of maggots it has been dead for a while. Celena dismounted her horst with a little difficulty, but she had managed to do so. She led her mare off to the side while shushing it soothingly as the mare jerked its head slightly.

"It's alright." Celena said to the horse as Jon dismounted his own.

"Is this the death you were sensing?" Jon asked.

Celena's brows furrowed once more as she shook her head while looking around. Before Jon could ask more, he heard the others approaching, so he turned his head to watch as Theon came into view first. He dismounted his horse like them then moved it to the side while standing next to Celena.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"No." Jon answered for her. "She's sensing something else."

Theon frowned looking around. He didn't see any more death, but something could be under the bridge or down by the creeks. The three then looked to Ned as he and the others dismounted their horses. Ned came to stand beside Jon who was on the other side of the bridge from Theon and Celena.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

He didn't mean the dead creature in front of them. He was wondering what could have killed such a large elk with enough force to rip its stomach open. They didn't have many big predators in these woods.

"Mountain lion?" Theon guessed.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." Ned said shaking his head.

He then looked to Celena when noticing her gaze was looking towards a trail going around the and below the bridge.

"There is more death below." She said. "…but there is also life."

She looked to Ned with confusion in her own eyes. Ned looked back towards the trail supposing if the half-goddess was sensing something it was worth looking into. He started down the trail with Jon and Jory right behind him. Bran went next with Theon behind him in case the little Stark needed help. Robb went to follow though paused when seeing Celena's bothered look.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Ser Rodrik went ahead of them.

"I do not think I can follow in this dress." Celena said honestly.

Robb moved towards her while offering his arm. She looked up at him curiously as he smiled.

"I will help you." He said. "I know you want to see what you are feeling."

Celena bit her lip still looking unsure, so Robb used his other hand to gently grab hers to put it around his offered arm.

"I won't let you fall, I promise." Robb said.

Celena nodded her head then let him lead her to where the others were going. Rodrik paused at the small wooden bridge at the trail to let them go in front. The two joined the others near the bottom where Celena saw the large dead wolf lying on the ground. Its size made her think of the hellhounds from home, but hellhounds gotten even bigger than this wolf. However, what really caught her eyes were the small pups nestled around the body. This had to be the life she had been sensing. Ned and Jon knelt by the animal with Jon reaching out to the pups to pet one as they all stayed near their mother.

"It's a freak." Theon said frowning.

"Urchin, I think you are the last one here who has a right to be calling another living creature a freak." Celena said.

As she spoke, Jon turned his eyes towards her, and he immediately frowned when seeing she was holding onto Robb's arm. He knew she might have had trouble getting down here, but he stupidly left her up there on her own. He looked away while trying to ignore the jealousy bubbling up in his stomach. It was a feeling he was unfortunately getting used to.

"It's a direwolf." Ned said.

He then looked towards Rodrik with both of them feeling as if things were wrong here. First Celena has dream of White Walkers killing men of the Night's Watch. Secondly a deserter of the Night's Watch confirms seeing the White Walkers. Now this…a direwolf south of the Wall. Direwolves haven't been south of the Wall for many centuries. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Tough old beast." Ned said as he pulled the broken off antler of that elk from the direwolf.

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall." Robb pointed out.

"Now there are five." Jon said.

He picked one up by the nape of its neck while standing up. He looked towards Bran who was staring at the pup curiously.

"Want to hold it?" He asked Bran.

He placed the pup in his younger brother's arms, and Bran cradled the pup against his chest while petting it.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked. "Their mother's dead."

It was silent for a moment as the men exchanged a few glances. They knew what needed to be done, but wasn't sure how to tell Bran that.

"They don't belong down here." Rodrik pointed out.

"Why?" Celena asked looking to Rodrik. "Because they are different?"

She then stepped away from Robb to go farther down the bank. She slid a little bit, but Theon grabbed her elbow to help her down the rest of the bank. Celena nodded to him in thanks then went over to where Jon and Ned were. Celena crouched down while looking down at the pups.

"Whether they belong here or not, they are here." Celena said.

"They won't last without their mother, Celena." Ned said as he stood. "Better a quick death."

Bran and Celena both looked at him in disbelief. Theon though moved into action quickly as he went to the bottom of the bank while pulling out his dagger.

"Right." He said. "Give it here."

He took the pup from Bran's arms while ready to do as Ned commanded of him to do.

"No!" Bran shouted, which had Theon pausing.

"Urchin, stop." Celena added as she moved closer.

"Put away your blade." Robb ordered with more force than intended.

However, he felt a bit of anger raise within him when seeing Celena close to the knife. She could get hurt if she reached for the pup when Theon was trying to kill it.

"I take orders from your father, not you." Theon reminded him.

Robb glared at Theon, but Celena and Bran ignored them to look towards Ned who was heading up the bank.

"Please, father." Bran said.

"I'm sorry, Bran." Ned said.

He turned away about to leave for his horse while feeling the guilt of having to kill those pups when Bran and Celena obviously wanted them to live. It was like he was not just disappointing one child but two.

"Lord Stark," Jon said getting Ned to pause again. "There are five pups. One for each of the Stalk children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them."

It was silent for a moment as everyone looked towards the Lord of Winterfell to see what he would decide. He then sighed.

"You will train them yourselves." Ned said. "You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Even if he said this a bit gruffly, Celena and Bran smiled while exchanging a glance. Celena then plucked the pup from Theon's hands to hand over to Bran.

"I can't believe you'd kill a defenseless animal, sea urchin." She said frowning.

"I was doing as ordered." Theon retorted.

Celena just frowned at him before turning to Jon as he picked up two more pups. He handed then over to Robb who had moved down to help, and in return Robb handed them to Theon. Theon started carrying them up the bank as Bran turned towards Jon.

"What about you?" Bran asked.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon said. "Get on."

He motioned for Bran to start going up the bank as Robb picked up the last two wolves. Celena smiled while reaching out to pet one with Jon watching her. He smiled at bit as well when seeing all the worry from earlier was gone from her face. It was good seeing her happy again. It's how he wanted to keep her. Robb then started up the bank with the wolves in tow, and Jon waited for Celena to go in front of him in case she slipped. He was following after them when Celena paused. Jon was about to ask what was wrong, but Celena held up a finger then tapped her ear. Jon frowned in confusion, but then noticed he head more whimpering of pups.

"What is it?" Robb asked as he, Theon, and Bran paused to wait on the two.

Celena moved towards a tree while kneeling down. She reached into some weeds while pulling out a small white pup. She held it up to Jon who took it by the nape of the neck.

"Oh, the runt of the litter." Theon said. "That one's yours, Snow."

Theon let out a chuckle, but he stopped when seeing Celena had found another pup. This one a stark contrast of the one in Jon's hand. Instead of being pure as white snow, this one was pure black with silvery blue eyes. Celena looked up at the others.

"And who lays claim to this one?" Celena asked. "I am no Stark in any means."

Though Jon could tell by the look in her eyes that Celena wanted to keep the pup.

"It's yours." Robb said. "You are family, after all. Besides, you were the one to speak out on their behalf just like Jon."

Celena seemed surprised at first, but she then smiled as she held the pup against her chest. Theon frowned while feeling a bit of jealousy bubble up. He, who has been her longer, wasn't even considered family as much as Celena was. She was indeed treated like Stark even if she's just a ward like himself. What made her so special? Her half-goddess status? No…the Starks didn't like her just because of that, which bothered Theon the most. He shook his head while turning to leave. Let them keep their pets. He doesn't need them.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I sat in my room on my bed looking at my new furry companion as she rolled around on my bed.

"You're sure making yourself at home, aren't you, Persephone?" I asked.

At the sound of her new name, she paused in what she was doing to look at me. I smiled as her tail wagged like a dog's would before she came over to me. She climbed into my lap while making herself comfortable. I chuckled while petting her gently. I named her after my stepmother because her dark looks made me think of Persephone who was a dark haired beauty. Not only that, but this pup looked as if she could be a queen of the Underworld with her dark fur and sharp eyes.

"I will have to start showing you how to hunt soon, so you can fend for yourself a bit." I said to her. "Until then I suppose I'll have to make sure you get the milk you need."

Persephone just remained still in my lap breathing deeply to show she had fallen asleep. Not a care in the world she seems to have. I wish I could be as carefree as her, but it was impossible for me to be so now. Besides, she's only carefree of the world because she doesn't know it yet. Though I suppose animals don't care about the matters of the world. Again I wish I could be her. Well, it's not as if it matters. There was then a knock on my door, which had me looking up.

"Come in!" I called not wanting to have to move Persephone to get to the door.

The door opened to reveal Jon, and at his feet was Ghost—the white pup—who was looking around curiously. As Jon stepped into my room, Ghost stumbled forward on somewhat shaky legs. I'm sure in a day's time he and his littermates would be walking without trouble.

"Jon." I greeted. "Do you need me for something?"

"No." Jon said as he walked over to my bed.

He sat on the edge of it while leaving a respectable amount of space between us. I wonder what he would do if I closed the distance? How would he react?

"Then is something wrong?" I asked.

I hope nothing had already happened to one of the pups. They just got here a few hours ago, and all the children had been happy at their arrival. Though I'm sure Catelyn hadn't been sure at first about letting her children keep direwolves as pets. But I don't think anyone could deny Rickon what he wanted once he gave a person his pout. It is a dangerous weapon that is for certain, and I have been on the receiving end more than once. I cave every time too. You'd have to be heartless to not crumble at the sight of it.

"Not necessarily." Jon said.

My brow quirked when he said that. He said not necessarily, but I had a feeling there is something wrong…just maybe not majorly wrong.

"A raven just came from King's Landing." Jon began.

I nodded my head while knowing King's Landing was the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, and where King Robert Baratheon and his family lived. Which meant it was also the home of Jayderia.

"It brought word to father that an old friend of his had passed." Jon continued.

I frowned because that couldn't be easy for Ned. It's never easy losing someone you are close too.

"But that's not all." Jon said.

Now I was curious. There was more news, and it was more troubling than an old friend dying?

"The king rides for Winterfell." Jon said. "Along with the queen and all the rest."

My eyes widened when he said this. All of them? Did that mean Jayderia would be here as well? I'd finally get to meet her. To speak with her. During the dreams there is obvious tension between us, but perhaps I could clear things up between us in person. I'd finally meet one of the half-bloods I've been wanting to find. Just knowing this felt as if things were being set into motion.

"Why are they coming here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jon said then scooped up Ghost who had been whining at the bottom of the bed.

Jon set the pup on my bed, and Ghost immediately came over to where his little sister was in my lap. Ghost laid at the edge of my lap while burring his cheek into Persephone's side. It was like the two weren't meant to be separated.

"But Father and Lady Stark seem bothered." Jon said. "So I guess it's nothing good."

Well, this had me shifting a bit uneasy. I hope the king or his family bring trouble with them. I'd hate to have to hurt the royal family because they brought trouble to the Starks, but I would if I had too. But I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. I would prepare along with everyone else for their arrival, and be as civil and polite as I am told. I can be well-behaved as long as they are.


	10. The Arrival of Royalty

"Hmm, these are wonderfully done." I said as I looked at the blades I had made by Mikken the blacksmith of Winterfell.

They were light and thin meaning they could easily be hidden under sleeves of dresses or tunics. They had not hilt. They were basically just thin pieces of metal that were sharp from top to bottom on the right side. The left side was dull for a safer handle, and I had Mikken make sure there were small circular holes in the middle of each one to make sure someone could hook their fingers into them for an easier throw.

I think Mikken had been unsure of my request at first, but I wasn't looking for a sword and axe or anything meant for a full battle. These were just for a subtler attack. Just a cut to the neck with one of these, and the attacker would be on the ground bleeding out in seconds. Or they could be used for unfatal force just to warn off an attacker, which is why they were perfect for Sansa.

"Thank-you, Mikken." I said smiling at the blacksmith. "These are better than I imagined. Aren't they, Persephone?"

Persephone, who was a bit larger than before, yipped as if in agreement as she sat at my feet. Mikken, who was a man of few words, just nodded his head then went back to his work. I chuckled before carefully wrapping up the blades in the cloth Mikken had given them in. He hadn't asked for any kind of payment when I commissioned the blades, but had I had insisted on giving him something even if not money, which I have none of. Well, I have some drachmas in my pack, which rests in my room, but it isn't the currency of Westeros, so I was sure they'd be useless. Though even when I offered to work for him for no pay, he turned me down. Never gave me a reason either. As I said, he is a man of few words. I shrugged my shoulders guessing I needed to leave him to his work.

"Come on, Persephone." I said before going to find Sansa.

I wanted to see if I could even get her to use these things. It was just her hand-to-hand combat wasn't going anywhere, so I thought teaching her how to handle blades like these might help. If not, I might have to be a bit harder with her during training, and make her wear clothes like Arya and I do during training. I don't see it going well, but I won't be satisfied until I am certain Sansa knows how to protect herself at least a little bit. Though I think I will keep a few of these blades. Mikken made quite a few, and I could use them as throwing daggers. I'm sure they'd work wonderfully, and they'd be easier to carry than daggers.

In fact, I'll have to test these things out before I start letting Sansa work with them. I'll have to use them to see how they feel, so I can instruct Sansa better. Doesn't mean I have to wait to give them to her. As I was going towards the castle, I paused when seeing Catelyn and my handmaid Tansa heading towards me. Tansa has been assigned to me since day one after I had supper with the Starks. However, I usually tell her I can take care of myself, so she only comes in just to take care of the laundry and such. I know it's her job help me bathe and dress, but I'd just feel weird if someone did that for me. Though I do enjoy her company.

"Lady Stark." I greeted as I gave a small curtsey.

Sansa had spent many lessons making sure I knew how to curtsey right, and they had been the worst hours of my life.

"Celena," Catelyn greeted in return. "It's time for us all to prepare for the king's arrival. I asked Tansa to make sure you are washed up, your hair is done, and to have you dressed in a dress by the king arrives with all those coming with him."

I help back a grimace knowing the next few hours were going to be hades on earth.

"I understand, Lady Stark." I said nodding.

Catelyn nodded then went about her business as Tansa stepped up to me smiling.

"I will make sure you look even more beautiful than you do now, Lady Celena." Tansa said. "The men won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

Well, as long as they keep their hands and other things to themselves, I suppose I can let them gawk. They make the mistake of touching me, however, they'll lose more than just a few digits from their fingers.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon let out a sigh as he walked towards where everyone was gathering for the king. He rubbed his naked chin already feeling out of place. Though he was sure Celena would feel more uncomfortable than him. She's be back in one those dresses that she avoids like the plague, and her hair would be done in some complicated braid. And while he felt sympathy for her, he was curious how she would look after her primping. Jon finally made it outside, and went to where everyone else was.

He went through the crowd of people to make it over to where his family was along with some of their closest of servants and retainers. He saw Robb was speaking with Celena, who had her back to Jon at the moment, and it didn't sound like the common tongue. They must have been talking in Greek. Robb has gotten a lot better in speaking the language than when he first started. However, he does have a few mess ups. He wasn't the only one learning it now either. Theon had actually asked for some lessons. He was proving easier to teach since he spent time listening in on Robb's lessons to pick up a few things here and there.

Jon had actually had a streak of jealousy spike through him when Theon had had his first lesson. He had asked for lessons not long after that, but he was finding it a bit difficult to catch on. Celena was patient with him though, and just giggled or smiled when he made a mess up. Jon finally reached the group, and when hearing his arrival, Celena turned to look at him. His eyes widened slightly thinking Celena looked amazing, and all she had really done was fix up her hair a bit and put on a dress.

"Jon." Celena greeted. "I must say the shaven look doesn't suit you."

She reached out to caress his cheek with her thumb brushing against his smooth jaw. Jon snorted at her words as if he was slightly offended, but in honesty he had to agree.

"And longer hair suits you more as well." She added as she reached out to run her fingers through his hair once. "Scruffy is more you."

Jon just grinned with his eyes shooting over Celena's head to Robb who was watching them with a tense jaw.

"So you prefer scruffy men?" Theon asked joining the conversation.

Celena looked towards the urchin as Theon was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sweet Urchin, scruffy or clean shaven I could never prefer you to anyone." Celena said with a sweet smile.

Jon and Robb both chortled at Celena's words as Theon frowned at Celena. She just continued to smile at him in return while not bothered at all if she hurt his feelings.

"Some men just look better either scruffy or clean shaven." Celena said shrugging. "However, some can pull of either look, like Robb."

Celena said gesturing to Ned and Catelyn's eldest child and son. Robb really did look fine with and without beard. Now Jon nor even Theon were ugly just because they had gotten a good shave, but Celena did quite like Jon's scruffiness. Does that make her a bit superficial? Maybe, but it wasn't as if she didn't feel any less for him just because he's clean shaven now. Robb looked smugly towards Jon when Celena said this, and Jon frowned in return. Celena was completely oblivious to the exchange, which had Theon shaking his head as he wondered if she'd ever notice.

"All of you in get in line." Catelyn said to them. "The king is close."

The four teenagers nodded their heads before moving into their proper places as did everyone else. The first row in order was Rickon, Catelyn, Ned, Robb, Sansa, and Bran, which had Celena wondering where Arya was. Then the second row was Rodrik, Luwin, Jon, Celena, Theon, and Jory.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked then looked towards her eldest daughter. "Sansa, where's your sister?"

Sansa shrugged her shoulders while glancing around for Arya as well. The two were a bit closer since they spent more time together due to Celena's training lessons. Sansa could have sworn she saw Arya earlier, but wasn't sure where she was now. Catelyn looked back at Celena wondering if the half-goddess had seen her. Celena shook her head then leaned forward.

"I can find her." Celena said. "Shouldn't take me long."

"Please." Catelyn said.

Celena nodded her head then glanced around to make sure not too many people were looking in her direction before she slunk down into the shadows. Theon tried not to jump when she did that, but it was hard to get used to. It was a few seconds later when the sounds of horses got closer when Celena popped back up with Arya in tow. Arya, who was wearing a helmet, had a disgruntled look on her face, and Celena whispered her an apology.

"Why do you have that on?" Ned asked turning to look at his daughter.

He took it off on her, which had Arya pouting at him for doing so. She was then shooed to get into place. She huffed doing as she was doing what told while pushing Bran out of her way.

"Move!" She said as she wedged herself between him and Sansa as their guests came into view.

Celena watched the first few horses stop with her eyes raking over the three who first entered. One of the men was wearing golden armor, which meant he was part of the King's Guard. Then one was a boy looking slightly younger than her with blonde hair and pale eyes. He had Lannister blonde in him for certain. And considering his fine way of dressing and how he was in between two men who could obviously protect him if something went wrong, Celena would say he was Prince Joffrey Baratheon. The second child and first son of the king.

As he stopped beside the first man, Celena noticed how he was making eyes at Sansa. Celena frowned ready to pop his eyes right out of his head if she had to. After him was a man wearing all darker armor with a helmet made to look like a fearsome hound. That must make him the Hound. Rodrik had once told Celena of him before. The Hound opened up his helmet as a carriage came into view with more men wearing golden armor spilling out from behind it, and with them was a man who Celena guessed was the king by how everyone shifted at his presence.

Everyone started to bow as he got closer with the rest of his family being let out of the carriage. Celena glanced up as more blondes came from the carriage. She was looking for one in particular. Once Jayderia stepped out, Celena's heart thumped. She was about to meet her first fellow half-blood from this word. It has been so long since Celena has been in the presence of another half-blood, but what was bothering was that Celena didn't know if Jayderia would become a friend…or foe. Celena then lowered her head completely as King Robert had some men bring him a stepping tool to get off his horse.

Once he was off, he strode quickly towards Ned who partially lifted his head up to look at his king. It was silent for a moment with no one making a move. Robert then gestured for Ned to stand, so the Lord of Winterfell did so with the rest of his people doing so as well. After Celena stood, she looked at the king curiously thinking he didn't look very kingly. Of course the only kings she knew were Hades who was technically king of the underworld, Poseidon king/god of the sea, and then, of course, Zeus the king/god of the skies and king of all gods and goddesses of Olympus. And they were gods, so maybe this was normal for human kings.

"Your grace." Ned said while bowing his head.

It went silent again with Robert just staring at Ned for a long moment as everyone waited for him to speak.

"You've got fat." Robert finally said.

As some shifted at their lord being insulted, Celena's brow quirked thinking Robert really had no room to call anyone fat. She would have pointed this out, but she decided not to do so since she was sure it would be very bad manners to insult a king. However, the tension was broken when Robert and Ned started laughing. When they hugged, everyone relaxed even further.

"Cat!" Robert greeted merrily after pulling away from Ned.

"Your Grace." Catelyn said bowing her head.

Robert hugged her as well with Catelyn seeming a bit surprised, but she accepted the hug anyways. When he pulled back he pat Rickon on the head before going back to Ned.

"Nine years," Robert began. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

Celena would be guessing he was hearing protecting the North and his family.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace." Ned said. "Winterfell is yours."

Movement from the carriage then had Celena's attention again as the queen herself finally stepped out after her handmaids and her children. Celena's movement caught the attention of Jayderia who stiffened when recognizing her. This didn't go unnoticed by Cersei who moved to her eldest child's side. Cersei looked between Jayderia to where she was staring to see a brunette girl standing behind Ned and Catelyn Stark. The girl's dark eyes flickered over to Cersei for a moment with the two just staring at each other silently. Neither broke gaze until Jon nudge the girl to get her to look away. Cersei frowned knowing she needed to keep her eyes on her. Everyone but Jon didn't notice their stare off, and Arya seemed more focused on seeing a certain someone.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked.

"Will you shut-up?" Sansa asked a bit irritable.

She might be closer to her sister now, but doesn't mean she finds Arya less annoying at times. Celena shushed both of them quietly, so they straightened up as Robert moved onto Robb.

"Who do we have here?" He asked. "You must be Robb."

Robb nodded while giving the king a firm handshake when Robert had held out his hand. Robert continued on through the rest of the Stark children with Jon looking down. He knew the king wouldn't be greeting him. He felt someone take his hand, which had him glancing to Celena who was the owner of said hand. She gave him a reassuring look as she squeezed his hand. His expression softened as he squeezed her hand in return. The two continued to hold each other's hands not seeming to notice they hadn't let go as Robert finished greeting the rest of the Starks. Celena looked back forward as Arya whispered to Sansa.

"That's Jaime Lannister." Arya said nodding to the head of the King's Guard as he was removing his helmet. "The queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa asked again.

Arya frowned wondering why her sister was being so mean today. She thought Sansa liked her better now. Cersei then stepped forward not showing her displeasure of being her from her face as she went up to Ned. She held out her hand expectantly and a tad rudely, which had Celena frowning. She didn't like these lions already. She had already had an idea she wouldn't when she first started learning about House Lannister. Ned took her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles even though he didn't look overly pleased about it. Though he had a better poker face than the queen in Celena's opinion.

"My queen." Ned said nodding his head.

"My queen." Catelyn added while curtseying.

Cersei made no reply, which had Celena's frown deepening. She didn't like how rudely the people, who have been taking care of her, are being treated.

"Take me to your crypt." Robert said breaking the awkward tension. "I want to pay my respects."

Cersei frowned already knowing who her husband was going to pay respects to.

"We've been riding for a month, my love." Cersei said. "Surely the dead could wait."

"Ned," Robert said clearly ignoring his wife.

Cersei frowned even more as Celena guessed Robert and Cersei didn't have a very good marriage. As Ned hesitantly went with Robert, Celena looked back towards the children of the queen and king as Joffrey joined his three siblings. All were blonde of hair with blue or green eyes. None of them resembled their father, and dark hair was a stronger trait than blonde hair. Celena already knew Jayderia wasn't Robert's daughter, so who's to say any of them were her children? Celena looked back to Cersei wondering if she ever even tried having children with Robert as Arya spoke up again.

"Where's the imp?" She asked.

Cersei sighed then turned around to Jaime as he was standing with the queen's children.

"Where is our brother?" She asked her twin as walked up to him. "Go and find the little beast."

Well, she was just a pleasant woman, wasn't she? Celena turned to look to Jon who seemed uncomfortable as did many others.

"Can I leave now?" She whispered. "I don't like these people."

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I sighed as I watched Jon hack away at the dummy. He was once again just swinging away not carrying where his sword struck. I knew he was upset about earlier when Catelyn asked him not to join the rest of us at the feast because of his bastard status. I had thought it unfair, and even voiced my opinion as such. However, Jon told me it was alright, so I dropped the subject even if I knew it wasn't alright. I then made sure to say I wouldn't be there since I'm a bastard too. So here I am sitting on the fence in the dress Sansa picked out just for tonight, watching as Jon killed his imaginary foe.

"You could have went to the party, you know." Jon said as he continued swinging.

"I know." I replied as I kicked my legs back and forth slightly. "But why be inside in the warmth when I can be out here with you in the cold watching as you poorly kill a dummy?"

Jon paused long enough to turn and give me a look as I smiled at him in return.

"If you're cold, go inside." He said nodding towards the entrance into the feasting hall.

"No." I said stubbornly. "I'm a bastard, and bastard are not permitted inside."

"She only meant me." Jon pointed out.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone." I retorted. "I won't let you be lonely."

Jon went silent for a moment as he stared into my eyes, which were narrowed to show I wasn't about to give in. Jon finally just looked away as he stepped back in front of the dummy.

"Use my cloak to keep warm." He said.

I smiled since I got my way before grabbing his cloak, which was laying across the fence. I had left mine inside my bedroom thinking I wouldn't need it at the feast. That was before I learned bastards weren't allow. Of course, Jayderia was in there, but no one knew she was a bastard except for me and Luwin. And we both swore not to say a word about it. I then pulled Jon's cloak around me as he resumed killing the poor dummy.

"Honestly, I didn't want to go to the party." I said casually.

"Why not?" Jon asked though didn't pause in his practice.

"I don't feel comfortable during social gatherings or large crowds." I said. "They make me uncomfortable. I get that trait from my father."

Hades and his children—like me—are just natural loners who don't like being around others. I like my solitude, or just being around small groups of people who I trust and care about like the Starks or Nico and my cousins.

"Besides, what's so bad about not being in there with all those people?" I asked. "I mean, in there you have to act a certain way and sometimes practically be someone you're not just to fit in the social standards the event calls for. It all sounds tiring, and I don't like pretending to be someone I'm not just to please others and their standards."

"I suppose you have a point." Jon said. "But doesn't it bother you that the reason why we're out here is because we're bastards?"

I sighed as jumped down from the fence, which had Jon pausing in what he was doing to look at me.

"What bothers me is how Lady Stark used you being a bastard as a reason to keep you from going to the party." I said while taking his sword. "If you weren't Lord Stark's bastard, she wouldn't have cared if you showed up. However, you are, and she doesn't want you there for people to see Lord Stark wasn't faithful at one point in his life. She's ashamed and embarrassed. However, I'm just the bastard of a god she doesn't even know, so she was okay if I went. It bothers me that she only discriminated you when we both have the same standing. It upsets me that she singled you out, and hurt your feelings."

After saying that I gave a strong swing to let out my own frustrations. The force of the swing had the post the dummy was resting on snapping in half with the top falling backwards onto the ground. Jon looked at me with wide eyes as I held the sword back out to him.

"I think you killed it, lass." A voice said from a few feet away.

Jon and I both turned to look to see a man with dark hair and cloaked in black getting off his horse. I hadn't even heard him enter. When did he arrive? When Jon handed the sword back to me while heading towards the man with a smile, I blinked wondering who he was.

"Uncle Benjen." Jon said as the two men met in the middle.

They shared a hug as I leaned the sword against the post to walk curiously over. I stopped a few feet behind them as I let them continue their greeting.

"You got bigger." Benjen said to Jon as they let go of each other. "Rode all day. "Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters, but I see you have company."

He turned to look at me, which had Jon stepping over to my side to guide me closer to Benjen. Jon kept his hand on the small of my back, which I saw had Benjen glancing between us. I tried not to blush when what looked like a knowing look entered his eyes. Though I wasn't sure if the feelings I had for Jon were requited or not.

"Uncle Benjen, this is Celena di Angelo." Jon said then smiled down at me. "Celena, this is my uncle Benjen Stark. He's the first ranger at the Night's Watch."

I gave a kind smile to Benjen since any family of the Starks was like family to me. I held out my hand to him like I was taught, and he gently took it to place a kiss on my knuckles as I gave a slight curtsey. These lady lessons did pay off even though I feel ridiculous most of the time when actually putting them to use.

"Pleasure to meet you, ser." I said as I am out of the curtsey.

I wasn't sure if I called him lord or not, so sticking with sir seemed the best thing to do for now.

"Please, just all me Benjen, milady." Benjen said. "I don't believe I saw you here during my last visit to Winterfell."

"I have been in Winterfell a little over a year now." I said. "Lord Stark was kind enough to give me refuge when he found me lost in the woods. I come from somewhere far from here, and I am here without my family, so I am very grateful to Lord Stark and his kindness."

I said this honestly since I was indebted to Ned, and very thankful for what he has done for me.

"My brother is a kind man." Benjen said then changed the subject. "Why aren't you both at the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought if might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." Jon said.

I placed my hand on his arm trying to give him comfort. I wish Catelyn wouldn't do these things to Jon. I know it mustn't be easy seeing him and knowing he was alive because her husband wasn't faithful for one moment in his life. But it wasn't as if it was Jon's fault, so there was no reason to punish him. Benjen sighed looking at his nephew sympathetically, which I think showed Benjen didn't care if Jon was a bastard or not.

"And why aren't you in there?" Benjen asked.

"I am a bastard as well, Benjen." I said without hesitation. "And if one bastard isn't welcomed, I suppose the second one isn't as well. Besides, I don't like… _people_."

Benjen chuckled at my words as Jon shook his head though there was a smile on his face.

"You will have to go in there eventually." Jon said. "Father wanted you to meet the king and the Lannisters."

I frowned not looking forward to meeting any of them. Though I did need to try and get to know Jayderia. Hopefully I can become friends with her, which will help in the future once the war breaks out. But knowing she was Zeus's—or rather the Father's—daughter had me cautious. Even though I loved my cousins back in my old war it was not secret that we could butt heads easily. It was like we were programmed to fight against each other even when we like each other. I have a feeling Jayderia and I are just meant to fight against each other, and I didn't want this feeling to be right.

"I will be putting that off for as long as possible." I said. "They will probably be here for a week if not more. I will talk to them later on. We aren't welcomed in there anyway."

"I'm not welcomed in there." Jon retorted. "You may enter if you wish."

I made a face at that. As if I'd go in there without him. I didn't do well with large groups to begin with. Make me have to face them alone, and I get all kinds of uncomfortable, which means I'd soon be found practically huddled up in a corner trying to make myself as small as possible away from the people.

"Well, you, Jon, are always welcomed at the Wall." Benjen said. "No bastard was ever refused a seat there."

At the mention of the Wall, Jon's face lightened, but mine darkened. I didn't like it when the Wall was brought up because I know Jon wants to go there. But once he does and takes the oath…I'd never be able to…be with him, and that thought had my heart sinking. I wanted to postpone him leaving for as long as possible until I was ready to confess how I felt. Though a part of me feared that it wouldn't be enough to keep him here with me, and that fear had me not wanting to confess any sooner.

"So take me with you when you go back." Jon said.

I tried to control a flinch when he said that, but Benjen's eyes flickered towards me meaning he caught my movement. Mine and his eyes met for a minute, and I'm sure he could see the sadness reflected in mine.

"Jon," Benjen began as he looked back to Jon.

"Father will let me if you ask him." Jon insisted before Benjen could get out another word.

I turned away not wanting to hear anymore of it as I went back to where the sword was leaning. The two continued speaking behind me, but I tuned them out. Benjen soon left to go inside though as I picked up the sword. I moved it in my hand expertly while wishing I hadn't cut down the dummy. Now I had nothing to stab or slash. Though perhaps I could stab the figure hiding in the shadows if their intentions weren't the nice kind.

"A young lady wielding a sword." The figure said from the shadows. "Not something commonly seen."

Jon, who had been joining me behind the fence, stiffened while looking towards where the voice was going from. He hadn't noticed the short figure when I had, so he had been surprised by the voice.

"I am not a common lady." I retorted as I looked towards the shadows. "In fact, I wouldn't say I much of a lady at all."

The figure chuckled before an man—a dwarf really—stepped out of the shadows into the fire light. Ah, this must be Tyrion Lannister, the imp Arya was going on about earlier. I was expecting him to look more…inhuman…impish really. However, he was just a normal dwarf sized human.

"No?" He asked. "Are the women where you are from, Lady Celena, not very ladylike?"

He must have been there a while, and heard my name when Jon introduced me to Benjen. That or he heard of me earlier today, and deduced who I was.

"What are you doing back there?" Jon asked before I could reply.

Tyrion continued to look at me for a moment before he finally moved his eyes onto Jon.

"Preparing for a night with your family." Tyrion said as he walked closer while holding a flask.

And I'm quite certain what was in that flask wasn't water or anything else non-alcoholic.

"Isn't your uncle in the Night's Watch?" Tyrion asked as he leaned against one of the shorter posts. "I've always wanted to see the Wall."

I don't see what the appeal would be. I mean, it's basically a wall/castle frozen in a large block of ice. It had to be freezing all the time, and I highly doubt you'd find a good meal there. Not to mention it's crawling with just males, so it probably smells awful. I've had to live in bad conditions before, but even if I was eligible to go to the Wall, no one could pay me enough to do so.

"You're Tyrion Lannister." Jon said ignoring Tyrion's statement about the Wall. "The Queen's brother?"

"My greatest accomplishment." Tyrion said.

Did that sound as depressing as I thought it did? Or is it just me? Because that was just said.

"And you," Tyrion began looking to Jon. "You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Jon frowned obviously displeased with Tyrion's words. He turned away walking up to me to take his sword. I sighed wishing the word bastard didn't bother him so much, or the fact that he is one. Being a bastard didn't make someone a freak or something else bad. Besides, I didn't have the feeling Tyrion was exactly putting Jon down. More like stating a fact.

"Did I offend you? Sorry." Tyrion said not sounding as if he actually was sorry.

Jon looked back towards Tyrion as the dwarf walked closer to us with flask still in hand.

"You are the bastard, though." Tyrion said.

"We are both bastards here, Lord Tyrion." I said before Jon could be anymore upset.

Tyrion hummed as his eyes flickered back towards me as I remained at Jon's side.

"You as well, Lady Celena?" Tyrion said. "But I thought Snow here introduced you with a family name."

"My mother's family name, yes." I said nodding. "Where I am from a bastard is not denied the name of their family. If my father had one, I would have taken his instead of my mother's."

Tyrion nodded his head once seeming curious me. I was of him as well. He might be a lion, but his presence didn't rub me the wrong way as did his siblings'.

"Does being a bastard bother you?" Tyrion asked.

"No." I replied. "It never has. Just because my father is unfaithful in his marriage and has many bastard children doesn't make me any less than children born from a faithful marriage. If the world wishes to look down on me and call me a bastard, let it."

Tyrion nodded again then looked towards Jon who had been silent during our exchange.

"Let me give you some advice, bastard." Tyrion said. "Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you. Lady Celena understands this."

Tyrion then turned to leave us, and I almost felt sorry for him for having to join the party.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked not taking the advice kindly.

Tyrion stopped to turn back to look at Jon as I looked between the two of them.

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion said then looked towards me. "Lady Celena, I heard you needed to meet my family. I can introduce you if you would like. It would be nice to have some actual company while amongst the festivities."

I bit my lip as I glanced towards Jon. I didn't really wish to leave him, and I didn't fancy having to mingle with those other lions.

"Go on." Jon said gently nudging me forward. "You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer anyway."

He then took the cloak from me since I wouldn't need it inside to drape it over the fence.

"Besides, I cannot keep you to myself tonight." Jon said.

He looked as if he wanted to add more, but he closed his mouth while shaking his head. I frowned wondering what he was going to say. However, he just nudged me forward again.

"I suppose I will be joining you, Lord Tyrion." I said going to the dwarf's side. "Though I must warn you, I am terrible at feasts. They make me entirely uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, my dear." Tyrion said as he took my hand to guide me forward. "I hate them as well. Completely pointless in my opinion."

I smiled as he kept talking while thinking I was going to really like this little lion.


	11. Feasts and Wedding Celabrations

I sighed walking through the feast feeling as if I was surrounded by a horde of monsters instead of people. I had lost Tyrion in the mess, and have been just trying to find a corner to hide in or a way outside since. I felt someone grab my arm, so I whirled around to see Robb.

"Come on." He said gently pulling me closer. "You look pale. Let's have a seat."

I nodded while so grateful to see him. I couldn't stand another second walking amongst the strangers. Robb put his hand on the small of my back while leading me through the crowd over towards where the lords and royals sat.

"Thank-you." I said looking up at him. "I honestly don't know why I came in here. I hate parties of any sort."

Robb's thumb stroked my back as I stayed close to him. I hoped to get out of here as soon as possible honestly.

"It's alright." Robb said. "We'll stay for another hour at the most, so you may meet maybe the king and the Lannisters before we leave. I know Father and Mother wanted to introduce you since you are an important part of Winterfell now."

I nodded understanding that, and I didn't wish to seem rude. However, the longer I was in here the more trapped I felt. My heart nearly wanted to hammer right out of my chest, and my eyes kept shifting around the room for exits and possible threats. My half-blood instincts couldn't function right in such a mess, and back where I came from being in such a loud crowded place was like giving yourself a death sentence since it made it easier for monsters to sneak up on you. Robb and I were just about to reach the table where Theon was waiting with two open seas, but we were cut off by one of those _lions_.

"You must be Lady Celena." Jaime Lannister said as he looked down at me. "My brother told me of you when he arrived. I am Jaime Lannister. Pleasure to meet you,."

He gave this almost mocking bow of his head as I tried not to openly frown at him.

"Ser Jaime." I said giving a tiny curtsey while not taking my eyes off of him. "The pleasure is mine."

"Tell me," Jaime began. "Where is it you hail from? Tyrion mentioned it was a land far away."

I mentally snorted. He was making it rather obvious that he was fishing for information. If he was trying to be discreet, he was doing a horrible job.

"I am certain you do not know of my home." I said. "It is an island nation with a few surrounding islands adjoined to it. It is known as Greece."

Of course, technically not true. I was born in Italy where I lived most of my life before going to America before the war could get bad in Europe. I never went to Greece, but that is where Hades and the gods originated.

"Hmm, I have never heard of it." Jaime admitted. "Is it a small poor nation?"

While some might be insulted by his words, I just smiled not letting him raise my temper.

"It is small, but not poor." I replied. "It has fair trade with the nations that surrounds it, and it is full of culture and goods. The people of Greece are happy, which includes my rather large family."

"And you are some kind of noble girl, isn't that right?" Jaime asked looking me up and down.

He could probably tell how uncomfortable I seemed in this setting while other nobles would be use to feasts and social events. And noblewomen would be used to dresses, and probably stand much more gracefully in them than I do.

"Yes." I said. "My father is Lord Hades who lords over many vast lands and riches."

"But aren't you his bastard?" Jaime asked.

Robb shifted next to me obviously upset with Jaime's question, but I just smiled.

"Yes, I am." I said. "However, in my homeland we do not deny bastards their rights to their fathers or mothers' claims. I have the same standing as my half-siblings of my father and his wife. I even have more bastard siblings with the same standing."

And those standings aren't very good. It's not like we half-bloods live like these nobles who have silver spoons stuck up their asses. Well, the Starks aren't like that, but it was obvious Jaime Lannister was.

"Are bastards common where you are from?" Jaime asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "There are more bastards than lawful born children in Greece. I myself have more bastard siblings than lawful born."

"Interesting." Jaime said. "Well I will keep you no more, milady."

He walked off after that as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Ugh, that had been like five minutes of my life if not more wasted.

"Are you sure you should have told him that much?" Robb whispered to me.

"It's harmless information." I said. "It isn't as if Greece exists here, so it isn't as if he could ever find it to learn more of me. Also, Hades and the rest of my gods aren't known here, so there is no way they can connect I am a child of a god."

Robb nodded his head then continued leading me over towards where Theon was still waiting. I sat down beside Theon with Robb sitting on my other side.

"Urchin, I am actually very happy to see you." I said giving a pleasant smile.

Instead of giving me a glare for the nickname Theon chuckled with a grin on his face. Someone seemed to be in a rather good mood tonight. Well, I suppose that was a good thing since Theon had been in quite a bad mood for there for a while. He had barely spoke to me and everything. I had actually missed our banter.

"I thought you might not show up." Theon said. "Afraid of parties, Celena?"

I slugged his arm for that comment, and he winced while rubbing his arm as he glared at me. Robb laughed at the exchange as he was turned sideways in his seat to face us better. Theon told his friend to shut up, but Robb grinned at us in return.

"I am not afraid of them." I informed Theon. "However, where I come from parties could be dangerous. It made it easier for the monsters to sneak in close since all the noise and people dulls the senses enough as is."

Theon rolled his eyes at me as he stopped rubbing his arm like a baby. I hadn't even hit him that hard.

"There aren't monsters here like in your world." Theon said. "So try to relax."

I almost commented about how he was being rather sweet tonight, but my attention was caught by Jayderia who was watching me from where she sat with her siblings. She had this almost untrusting look in her eyes as she studied me. Great, she must get the vibe we're not compatible to be near each other. This made things harder on me. I sighed feeling a headache coming on. If the gods were merciful at all, they would find me a way out of this hades. It seemed as if the gods were in a good mood today because suddenly some meet flew across the table to hit Sansa right in the face. She screamed in shock before looking to the culprit.

"Arya!" Sansa nearly screeched.

Arya just laughed as I tried not to snort in amusement. Someone must be getting tired of this party as well. I glanced towards Catelyn to see her giving Robb a meaningful look. Robb sighed then went to stand as Sansa was still fussing about what happened as one of her friends tried to clean her up.

"Let help you get her to bed." I said to Robb as I stood. "I want out of her anyway."

Robb chuckled nodding his head as Theon rolled his eyes, which earned him a whack over the head by me. He threw me a glare that I ignored. He should know by now that glaring isn't going to work with me. Though to be honest I've noticed Theon can be a bit slow sometimes. Poor thing just isn't quick on the uptake.

"As you wish, milady." Robb said giving a joking bow that had me snorting in a very unladylike manner.

We went over to Arya with Robb lifting her right out of the seat, which had her frowning. She looked at us questioningly as she continued to hold her spoon, which I'm sure she used to lob her food at Sansa. The girl really was quite the troublemaker. I took the spoon from her to set down on the table where it belonged.

"Time for bed." Robb said setting her down.

Arya whined though took my hand when I offered it to her. I bowed my head to Catelyn in farewell while casting a small glance at Cersei. I then led Arya out with Robb right behind us. Once we were outside, I took a deep breath feeling much more at ease. If I had to stay in that party, a moment longer someone—other than Theon—would have gotten hurt eventually.

"I was just trying to have some fun." Arya said still pouting at us.

I shook my head knowing Arya was smart enough to know what she did was wrong. It wasn't our fault we had to remove her from the feast.

"Well, you should have known hitting Sansa with your food would have gotten you into trouble." Robb pointed out.

"Sansa deserved it." Arya retorted smartly. "She's been mean all day. I thought she actually liked me now. We've been getting along lately, but today she's treated me awfully."

I looked at her softly seeing she was a bit upset with how Sansa has been treating her. I then exchanged a look with Robb who had a similar expression on his face. I paused in our walk to make Arya look at my directly, so I knew I had her attention.

"Sometimes people act differently when they feel as if they need to impress others." I said as I brushed some of her hair back. "It know it hurts your feelings, my fierce warrior, but I am sure Sansa will someday learn to know impressing others isn't worth hurting those who love you no matter who or what you are."

Arya looked skeptical, but she nodded her head as she moved to lean into my side. I put my arms around her as Robb, who walked beside me now, and I continued to walk her to her room. I'm just glad to be out of the party. I am sure there is no one else in this world who hates them more than I do.

* * *

NO POV:

"I hate parties." Norah complained as he stood with his uncle amongst the Dothraki who were celebrating the wedding of Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen.

Nivvi was here with them while holding their son in her arms. He wasn't that old. Only two weeks, and Norah didn't want him here. However, Nivvi said the babe needed to see his new queen. Drogo has already met the child, and even held him. Any new life amongst the Dothraki was important, and Drogo and Norah were friends despite being from two didn't cultures and races.

"We need to be here, Norah." Jorah reminded his nephew. "We need to gain favor with the Targaryen children."

Norah frowned because he had no interest in Daenerys or her older brother Viserys. The boy was a brat who only whined about his throne. Daenerys seemed like a sweet girl, but being sweet wouldn't help her survive here. Besides, Norah didn't want to go home. He was happy here with his family even if he still had strong dreams of Celena that told him to find her.

"I know you do not want Jorao here." Jorah said looking to his great nephew as his mother held him. "But he is safe as long as he is with us—his family."

Norah sighed though knew it was true. Just then a fight broke out amongst the men who had been dancing with a few Dothraki women. Norah made sure to be in between it and his lover and child, and even if he wanted them safe, he grinned watching as blades clashed and blood was shed. He cannot help himself. Battles and fighting got his blood pumping. Soon the fight ended with one Dothraki slitting the gut of another to spill out his organs. Once he died, the Dothraki cheered for the victor as the loser was carried away.

"Do we take her our gifts now?" Norah asked looking to his uncle.

Jorah nodded his head while heading towards the steps that went up to Daenerys and Drogo. Norah stayed behind while holding Jorao in her arms. Jorah bowed to the Khal with Drogo greeting him. Jorah gave his own greeting before heading up the stairs towards Daenerys.

"A small gift, for the new Khalessi." Jorah said as he held out the books to her. "Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys took the gift while looking grateful as she held it in her lap with her hand resting on them.

"Thank-you, ser." She said. "Are you from my country?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island." Jorah said nodding. "I served your father for many years. I served your father for many years."

He then glanced to Viserys who had been looking over at him curiously since he stepped up.

"Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king." Jorah said then turned towards Norah. "And this is my nephew and his family."

Daenerys turned towards Norah as he stepped up first though his attention was on Drogo. Daenerys watched as Norah grinned while saying something in Dothraki to the Khal. Drogo had a grin on his face as he nodded to Norah as the younger man stepped up to pat Drogo on the shoulder. They treated each other like brothers in Daenerys's eyes, which confused her. If Norah was of her people, why was he so welcomed by a man of a different race and culture? Norah nodded to Drogo as they spoke before finally turning his eyes onto the Khalessi.

"Khalessi." Norah said bowing his head. "I know it is not common practice for women of Westeros to wield weapons, but I had this made for you."

Norah held out a sheathed dagger that had a carved out hilt of a dragon. The sheath was fashioned to look like scales, and Daenerys's eyes were captivated by it.

"As you have seen things are rough amongst the Dothraki." Norah said.

Which is how he liked it, but he knew it wasn't for everyone. And someone who seems as delicate as Daenerys needed to realize the dangers.

"This is for if you ever need to defend yourself." Norah said.

Daenerys looked into Norah's eyes before reaching out to take the dagger from him to cradle in her lap.

"Thank-you very much, ser." Daenerys said.

Norah chuckled with a grin appearing on his face as he slightly shook his head.

"Not ser." Norah said. "I am merely a bastard from the North. There is no reason to be so polite to me, but you are welcome, Khalessi."

Norah then went to his uncle's side as he was welcomed a seat next to the Magister. Norah stood next to his uncle before Jorah sat down.

"I hope this is all worth it, Uncle." Norah said.

"It will be." Jorah said. "Once I am pardoned from my crimes, we can go home again."

Jorah then took his seat as Norah let out a sigh. His uncle didn't seem to realize that Essos has become home to Norah. The young bastard let out a sigh before we returned to Nivvi and Jorao. He wasn't sure how things would go, but he was hoping his uncle would realize spying for King Robert to eventually kill the Targaryens wasn't the path they should take.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I stood in front of the dummy I had set up in the training area as I twirled Sansa's new blades around my fingers. I still needed to test them out, and haven't gotten to give them to her yet. I figured I'd do it once the king and the Lannisters were gone because Sansa was acting worse and worse with them around. She wouldn't want anything to do with training if she thinks the prince might catch her acting unladylike. So I had some time to test the blades out, and work out a way best for Sansa to work with them. The boys weren't with me today since they had been invited to go boar hunting with the king.

Well Theon and Jon hadn't been invited, but they were seeing the hunting party off. I'm sure one of the two would meet me here in a bit. I took a deep breath as I stopped twirling the blades around to set concentrated eyes on my target. It didn't move an inch at first as I kept my entire attention focused.

Then it a split second I threw two of the blades, and before they hit, I whirled around as if dodging an enemy to throw two more. As I spun around the other way, the first four blades it the target where the left eye, throat, and heart would be. I threw three more in a matter of a split second, and they easily tore into target in other vital points. I tilted my head looking at my work.

"I need more practice." I decided.

It has been a while since I've thrown daggers of any kind, and I've obviously gotten a bit rusty. Yes, the blades hit my target, but I could have handled it more smoothly. I went to collect the blades from the dummy when I felt eyes on me. I turned my head seeing Jayderia watching from a distance with her brother Joffrey.

I suppose the prince couldn't handle hunting along with the men. Didn't really surprise me. Joffrey whispered something to his sisters, and when her eyes widened, I openly frowned. Why did I have a feeling the next few seconds of my life were going to be unpleasant? I shook my head turning back to the dummy to remove the daggers. When I heard footsteps approaching, I held back a groan. I already knew it was without having to turn and look.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking to Joffrey. "My prince?"

I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but I did hear a tinge of it leak through. It didn't seem Joffrey heard it since he only gave me an obnoxious smirk. He might think it looks charming, but oh how so wrong he is.

"Is it common practice where you're from for women to play with _men's_ weapons?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at his question while knowing he was trying to purposely upset me.

"Yes." I replied. "Where I am from it is taught if you want to live in the world you must know how to survive in it."

That was true. All half-bloods were taught such things in my world. Our lives are so dangerous and harsh, we are taught to live you have to survive, and to survive you must know how to fight.

"I see." Joffrey said. "And are the women any good at fighting where you're from?"

"Would you like to find out?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Joffrey's smirk widened as I was picturing the many ways I could kill him in just a few seconds. No one would even have to know. I'll lure him into a dark corner where there are no witnesses then kill him. Then to hide his body, I will shadow travel past the Wall, and dump it on the other side for the White Walkers to eat.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked.

"No, prince." I said shaking my head. "No one—not even me—would take the chance of you getting hurt. However, I'd fight any man you'd pit me against."

I said this honestly, and was almost hoping he'd take me up on my offer. I also hope he'd run his mouth, which would have people coming to watch. And after defeating my opponent, the Lannisters, who I don't trust, would understand I could be a threat to them if they made me so.

"Any man?" Joffrey asked. "Then what about…the Hound?"

"Brother, no!" Jayderia said as she rushed forward. "That is too much. The Hound could hurt her."

Joffrey turned towards his elder sister with a look that told her to be silent, and when she stepped back, I frowned. For a daughter of this world's Zeus, she sure is submissive and timid. I'm sure the god isn't exactly proud of this one.

"She said any man, sister." Joffrey pointed out as he looked back to me. "Unless you are too frightened to fight him."

"I am not." I said.

"Hmm, then what about this," Joffrey began. "I will speak with my father about having a fighting tournament of sorts. The men of King's Landing against the men of Winterfell, and you may represent House Stark if you so wish."

Jayderia was shaking her head as her brother spoke, but said nothing that might upset him. This girl obviously needed someone to teach her to be more confident, and I would if I must. I couldn't handle seeing a daughter of Zeus—or the Father, or whatever the hades his name is—acting in such a meek manner.

"If that would please you, prince." I said with the words making me want to puke.

"Yes." Joffrey said as he looked me up and down. "It would please me, _greatly_."

I almost didn't hold back an eye roll as I resisted the urge to punch this punk in the face. He obviously needed his ass kicked. Before anymore could be said, I heard screaming not far off.

"Septa Mordane." I murmured recognizing her voice.

I took off running towards the screaming as some of the others who heard doing the same. I ran past everyone while going towards one of the towers in Winterfell. I made it to where Septa Mordane was while seeing her knelt beside something. When I saw the something was a person, I ran a bit faster. Once I was close enough to see who it was my heart completely stopped in my chest.

"Bran!" I screamed as I rushed to his side.

I knelt beside him while immediately looking him over without moving him too much since I didn't want to cause him too much harm. I had no idea where he was hurt, so moving him could make things worse. I looked up at Mordane.

"Go fetch Maester Luwin and Lady Stark." I said as people started gathering around.

As people gasped at the sight of Bran lying still on the ground with blood soaking some of his clothes, Mordane didn't move at first as she continued to look at Bran with horror in her eyes.

"Now!" I shouted at her.

She finally moved to hurry to do as I said as I looked back to Bran. I reached out to brush his hair back as he laid on the ground unconscious.

"Little wolf, you have to be strong for me." I whispered. "You have to survive this. If you do, I promise you that whoever did this will pay."

Of course, even if he didn't, I'd still keep my promise. I knew someone had to have done this, and whoever did will get the wrath of a half-goddess brought down onto them. I'd make them wish they never even came to Winterfell. I'll make them wish they were never born to live to this day. They will regret the day they ever hurt my little wolf. Anyone who harms any of the Starks will find themselves meeting my father much sooner than they had ever planned.


	12. Hound Fighting

Days passed since the incident, and I have barely left Bran's side. Only to clean up and relieve myself. Hardly to eat, however. Jon or Robb usually had to come beg me to come to supper. Or Arya would bring me some bread to eat for lunch. I felt too drained to eat on most days since while Bran laid in his bed, I was using the shadows to mend his spine. I couldn't heal like the children of Apollo. However, I could use the shadows to penetrate a human body without causing harm to mend what might be broken inside of it.

I was doing this for Bran hoping he wouldn't be a cripple when he woke. However, I just think I was keeping him alive. I might only be able to mend them to that extent. I let out a sigh praying to the gods for help. However, the gods of this world were foreigners to me even if they were just different personas of my gods. However, if my gods could just listen, I would give anything to see that Bran could wake able to actually walk and live normally.

 _"Anything?"_ A voice whispered in my mind getting my eyes, which had been closed to snap open as I sat up straighter. _"You would give anything, you say? Are you sure about that, Daughter of Hades?"_

This voice sounded feminine and almost sinister. It had me frowning as my hand curled into a fist. Before I could question the voice, footsteps came to my ears. I turned my head seeing Jory heading in my direction as I sat outside Bran's room.

"Celena," He said. "Lord Stark wishes to see you. The King has made a suggestion to have a fighting tournament to lift everyone's spirits during these troubled time…and Prince Joffrey said…that you agreed to fight the Hound if given the opportunity. Lord Stark wishes to know if this was true."

I mentally cursed that little prince because now wasn't the time for that. He probably gave his drunk, fat father the idea of the tournament in the first place. However, I did want the chance to show the Lannisters what they would be facing if they crossed me. And if I had any proof, I'd say one of them at least was behind Bran's current condition. Which means it's more important than ever if I do show them just how powerful I can be. At least give them a glimpse.

"Yes, I did." I said looking to Jory. "I agreed to that fight before…before Bran…"

I couldn't even finish the sentence, but Jory nodded in understanding. I then sighed as I got up from my perch.

"If the prince still wants to see what a warrior of my people can do, I will show him." I said. "I will show all of them."

The Lannisters will learn to fear me even if I have to show my power bit by bit. Even if I have shed someone's blood. They will learn not to lay a hand on anyone of House Stark if they don't want those hands of theirs removed from the rest of their bloody bodies.

* * *

As I put my leather armor on over some of Jon's old clothes, my door flung open with Jon and Robb both walking in. I paused while looking over at them.

"Thank-you, gentlemen, for knocking." I said dryly. "I could have been indecent."

This brought them slight pause as my words sunk into their thick skulls, but they obviously shook it off as they started talking.

"We apologize, Celena." Robb said. "But—!"

"Is it true you're fighting the Hound?" Jon interrupted, which got him a frown from Robb.

I sighed guessing word traveled fast. After going with Jory to Ned, I had been formally introduced to the King who had been surprised that the warrior Ned called for was me—a woman. He had laughed asking Ned to be serious, and while Ned didn't seem happy with any of this, he stood up for my skills as a warrior. After clearing up exactly what was agreed upon between the prince and I, it was decided instead of having a long tournament between men of the North and those of King's Landing, we'd have it me against any man brave enough to face me.

The King thought it'd be interesting to see what I could do, and if it's a show he wants, I will oblige. Though he might regret it later on. I'd put all his men in the infirmary if they were too stupid to challenge me after seeing what I do to the Hound. The Hound didn't do anything against me personally, but I would not go easy on him because I had to make an example out of him for the others to see. If any of them have brains, no one will challenge me after the first fight.

"Yes, I am." I said as I finished strapping my armor. "And anyone else stupid enough to fight me after that."

I hoped Jaime Lannister would be one of those men who stepped forward to fight. He seemed dumb enough to challenge me even after I defeat the Hound this afternoon. I'll knock Jaime Lannister right on his ass in front of everyone if he does step forward. Maybe even leave a scar on his pretty boy face.

"Are you insane?" Jon asked. "You'll only get yourself hurt if not worse!"

Robb placed a hand on Jon's shoulder to probably calm his younger half-brother, but I could see it wasn't really working since Jon threw Robb a glare. Robb ignored it as he looked to me.

"Celena, I beg you to reconsider this." Robb said in a calmer tone. "You haven't slept properly since Bran's fall. Nor have you eaten as you should. Your body couldn't possibly take a fight against the Hound."

I sighed knowing they were worried about me, but I wasn't about to back out of this fight. I could just imagine all the mocking words Joffrey would throw my way if I did. And the very thought had my blood boiling in anger already. If it was possible, I'd like to kick his ass too, but I'm pretty sure hurting a prince is a bad thing and is frowned upon.

"I'm fine." I said looking at both of them as I grabbed my sword to put on my back. "I will win this fight, and any fights after that. I assure you both of that."

I went to walk out of the room out to where I knew everyone was gathering for this fight. However, Jon grabbed my arm a bit roughly to make me look him in the eye.

"How could you possibly know you'll win?" Jon asked me. "Tell me."

I could tell he needed some kind of answer, so I looked him dead in the eye to get my point across to him.

"Because losing isn't an option." I said then pulled back from him. "You want to see how I fight while fighting to actually hurt my opponent? You will soon find out."

I left the room and the two of them behind to head to where the others were. I went outside already hearing the crowd talking quickly together about the fight or fights about to happen. I could see up in the balcony that the King and his family and the Starks were sitting. My eyes locked with Ned's eyes, and I could see worry in his eyes. I gave him a grin and a nod before the crowd took notice of me. Everyone grew shushed then allowed me passed them into the small circle space set up for the fight. The Hound was already there with a small frown on his face as he looked to me.

"I have fought many challengers before." He said. "Never one so small."

Some laughed at his words while others jeered at me, but I ignored all of them as I grinned at the Hound.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Well, I've fought bigger. And you know what happened to them?"

The Hound remained silent as he looked towards me waiting for this answer of mine.

"I sent them home with their tails between their legs, so they could go back to suckling on their mother's tit." I said deciding to skip trying to be ladylike.

There was some shocked expressions once the words left my mouth, but there was also some laughter as well. Like from the King and I'm sure Tyrion Lannister was chuckling away as well. Instead of getting angry, the Hound's mouthed twisted up into an amused smirk. I'm actually quite good at trash talk. I learned a lot of from Mena during our sword training lessons. She was the master at it. Ned Stark then called for quiet as he stood up on the balcony to get everyone to look at him. As he explained the rules of the fight, and how this "tournament" would go, I glanced up at the Starks.

Sansa and Catelyn looked positively worried while Arya was standing there with a big grin on her face. She mouthed to me "you can beat him", which had me winking at her and nodding. Her grin grew as she nodded in return. Rickon had a smile on his face as he waved down at me from his seat between Arya and Robb. Robb, who had arrived with Jon, looked pale and worried, and for a moment our eyes met. I gave him a reassuring smile. He didn't look too relieved as he tried to smile back though failing. Benjen sat with his family as well while looking intrigued with what could possibly happen.

My eyes then found Jon as he stood stiffly behind his family in between Theon and Ser Rodrik. He looked angry. He probably was at me considering I'm stubbornly not listening to him or Robb about this. However, I wasn't just about to let this go. I would show everyone here what I was capable of, so no one will ever doubt me again. I looked away from them as Ned was finishing up, and asking if we—the fighters—were ready. The Hound answered silently as he drew his sword from its sheath. I felt my blood start to pump through my veins as the excitement built. I was going to have fun with this. It's been some time since I had a fight like this to look forward to.

"Ready." I said as I drew my own sword.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon stood stiffly with the others as both fighters got ready. For a second neither the Hound nor Celena moved from position. But then the Hound raised his large sword while going to slice at Celena. She spun around to the side as if dancing then sliced towards the Hound's side. However, he moved much quicker than his large size would suggest, so he could to block her swing. Jon watched Celena's grin grow as excitement flashed in her eyes. She was obviously having fun with this, which had him worried that she might not focus properly. The two blades ground against each other with sparks flying due to the force, which had the crowd gasping slightly.

"For someone her size, she has strength, Ned." Robert said to his friend. "Just who did you say she was exactly?"

Ned didn't take his eyes off the fight as he watched the Hound push Celena back slightly, which had him worried. Though Celena didn't look worried at all since she still had that small grin on her face.

"She is Celena di Angelo of Greece." Ned said. "It is a small nation cut off from most of the world. I did not learn of it until Celena came to our land."

Robert grunted not questioning it as he watched Celena give a shove to put the Hound off balance even if just an inch before quickly stepping to the side. It had the Hound, who was still putting force on his sword, falling forward. Celena didn't give him a chance to try and balance as she kicked the back of his knees to send him to the mud in a knelt position. More gasping happened at how easily this tiny girl managed to get the Hound down in such a disadvantaged position. Was the fight over already?

Celena went to make a final strike though Benjen with his well-trained eyes could tell Celena wasn't going for the kill. Jaime could as well, which had him wondering if she was unable to kill her opponents. This could be a great weakness in a fighter. Though before Celena could strike the Hound whirled around kicking up some mud that got in Celena's eyes. It had her flinching backwards, which gave time for the Hound to stand up. As Celena was trying to clean the mud from her eyes, she sensed the Hound's strike coming as everyone else watched the Hound swing his sword.

Joffrey smirked from his seat thinking some blood would be spilt now. Jayderia gasped covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. Was Celena going to die? However, just as the Hound's sword was about to hit Celena she used her own sword to deflect his blade to make it move past her, so she was unharmed. It was silent for a moment as Celena, who still couldn't see, turned her head towards the Hound.

"You might have blinded me, but I assure you it will take much more than that to defeat me, Hound." She said with her voice a tad colder than her usual warm voice.

Then without warning, she gave a shout while swing her sword hard. Everyone watched as her blade made contact with the Hound's face. It had his face snapping to the side to reveal a deep cut in his cheek. It'd scar over in the end, but it wasn't as if he didn't already have many scars. Everyone was stunned silent that Celena drew first blood, but Celena didn't give anyone long to think about it as she continued being on the offense.

She went forward going to stab the Hound in the gut, but he managed to deflect her blade. For a few moments the two just exchanged hard swings with their blades clashing over and over. Celena was pushing the Hound back, but then he would push her back. It was a game that went back and forth. Jon watched closely wishing Celena had time to clear her eyes because even if she was doing well, it took one small misstep that could get her hurt or worse.

Ned was thinking the same as he watched the girl who he thought of as another daughter fighting hard against an opponent so much larger and physically stronger than her. And right now she was blinded by mud. She was at so many disadvantages. With each swing and clash of the sword Ned felt his heart clench. He watched as the Hound managed to cut open Celena's armor. However, thanks to the leather it slowed the blade and made it where her skin was left unharmed.

Before the Hound could retract his blade, Celena used her blade to hit it as hard as possible. Everyone was surprised as the blade went flying from the Hound's hands out of the makeshift ring around the two fighters. It fell outside the ring at the people's feet, which had some of them jumping backwards. Then before anyone could blink, Celena whirled to the side kicking the Hound in the side of the knee with a loud snapping sound being heard. The Hound hissed in pain as he fell to his knees for the second time in this battle.

Before he could register anything else, he felt the coolness of a blade against his throat. He glanced down at the sword at his throat without moving too much since the blade was already drawing blood. He then looked up at Celena and her calm expression.

"I believe I win this fight, Hound." Celena said. "So yield. I'd rather not have to kill in front of the children, you see. Besides, I don't kill the unarmed."

The Hound frowned knowing he was beaten, so he called out he yielded loudly for everyone to hear. It was silent for a moment before those of Winterfell started clapping and cheering for Celena. The young half-goddess stepped away from the Hound as she wiped at her eyes trying to rid the mud from them. Her eyes were really starting to sting because of the mud, and who knew what else was in the dirt in her eyes. She didn't want to get some kind of sickness. She heard footsteps coming her way, so she paused turning her head to see a blurry form of Benjen.

"Hold still." He said. "And keep your eyes open."

Celena did as she was told while letting Benjen tilt her head backwards. She then was assaulted by water into her eyes, but thanks to the water the mud was all cleared away. She shook her head trying to get some of the water off of her before taking the cloth Benjen held out to her.

"Thank-you," She said then wiped her face off while clearing her eyes a bit of the water.

She could see clearly now, which put her more at ease. Yes, she acted fine earlier, but she honestly didn't like being blinded during battle.

"You did very well." Benjen told her. "You fight better than some of the men of the Night's Watch."

"Thank-you," She said again then looked to the Hound as he collected his sword.

He used it like a cane to lean on since she had dislocated his kneecap, which would need to be set. He nodded to Celena with respect in his eyes, and she nodded to him in return. Everyone then looked to Robert as he stood from his chair.

"Are there anymore challengers?" He asked as everyone shushed while he spoke. "Any man brave enough to fight this warrior of Greece?"

It was silent for a moment with no one uttering a word. Not even Jaime Lannister stepped forward to fight against Celena, and he was one of the best sword fighters in Westeros. Robert waited a few more seconds then nodded.

"Very well then." Robert said. "Then I name the winner of this fight to be Celena di Angelo."

As the clapping and cheering started up again, Celena looked up to the Starks to see Arya and Rickon were the only ones grinning broadly. The others just looked relieved she was okay, and Jon still seemed a bit mad. However, a face was missing, and Celena knew if Bran was here, he would be grinning just like Arya and Rickon. Thinking about him had her thinking about the voice from earlier. Who had been speaking to her? And can they help Bran?

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

"That was very well fought." Robert complimented me. "Celena, wasn't it?"

After the right was over, I had been called in front of Robert, so he may congratulate me on my win. Honestly, I didn't care if he approved or not or that I was an impressive fighter. I only agreed to fight the Hound to let those here know that I was someone to be wary of.

"Yes, Your Grace." I said dipping my head to him. "Thank-you."

"Ned says you are from a small island known as Greece." Robert said. "And that you have been fighting since you were a child."

I nodded my head as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I'd rather me somewhere else than answering questions right now. I wanted to speak with Jon since he had left still looking angry.

"Yes, Your Grace." I said. "I have wielded a sword since I was twelve years of age. I was trained by the best mentor to ever grace our shores, and fought many foes."

"And tell me, Celena," Robert asked. "Do you enjoy fighting?"

I blinked not sure how to answer that question. I suppose I do enjoy the thrill of fighting every once and while. However, I could live without it. Sometimes I really wished there was no reason for fighting.

"On occasion." I said.

Robert nodded his head then dismissed me as if he grew bored with me, which was just fine by me since I grew bored of him ages ago. I dipped my head to him and the Lannisters before I went on my way. As I was leaving, I glanced towards Joffrey while smirking at his sullen face. He was obviously displeased that I won that fight. He glared at me in return, which just had my smirk widening. I then continued on my way while knowing I needed to find Jon to make sure he wasn't too angry with me.

* * *

After searching for near an hour, I found Jon hacking away at a practice dummy. One of his usual pastimes. At least, he's swinging with more precise swings than those erratic ones he had been doing when I first caught him doing this. I sighed though since he was obviously still upset with me.

"Jon," I called as I walked towards him.

He stiffened while pausing mid-swing. He slowly turned to look at me as I stopped just outside the gate. He looked at me for a moment longer in silence before letting out a sigh as he looked away.

"What do you want, Celena?" Jon asked.

I frowned wondering why he was so upset. I get it that he was worried when he learned I'd be fighting the Hound, but in the end I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. Well, my leather armor would need some patching, but besides that I was fine.

"I came to check on you." I said then started climbing over the gate. "And to ask why you are so upset with me?"

I made it to the other side of the gate while getting between Jon and dummy, so he'd be forced to look at me. Jon jumped while jerking back his sword, which he had been about to swing.

"Are you mad?" He asked. "I could have hurt you!"

"If I was afraid of you hurting me, I wouldn't have gotten in front of you." I retorted. "Besides, I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you mad at me?"

I didn't like him being mad at me, and me not knowing the reason. If he had a reasonable reason of why he's upset, I'd try to make it up to him. If not, I might smack his pretty boy face. Jon was silent for a moment then sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm not mad at you." Jon said.

Oh really? He could have fooled me. I didn't say this though as I continued to let him speak.

"You're too reckless." Jon continued. "It has me worried about you."

My brow quirked as I was wondering if he was really upset just because I accepted that challenge.

"What is there to worry about?" I said. "It wasn't as if I was in danger."

"You weren't in danger this time." Jon retorted. "But what about next time you decide to do something reckless? Your decision to fight someone like the Hound has me wondering what else you might do when I'm gone. It has me worried that I'll receive a raven telling me you got yourself killed."

I frowned in confusion wondering what he meant by "when I'm gone". And why would he need a raven to deliver him a message about me?

"Jon, what are you talking about?" I asked him. "Are you going somewhere?"

Jon looked down at the ground as if he felt guilty about something, which had my gut churning. Don't tell me that he decided to go _there_?

"You're not." I said shaking my head. "Please, tell me, Jon, that you are not going to the Wall."

As Jon looked at me with those deep brown eyes of his, I realized he was going. He decided to leave. He decided to leave home. He decided to leave me.

"You know I have wanted to go to the wall for a long time." Jon said.

"Yes, I do know that." I said. "But I was hoping you would have changed your mind."

Or I would have had time to convince him to follow a different path. To stay here with his family. To stay here with me. How could he be leaving now? Bran was still unconscious. Ned was practically being forced to leave for King's Landing, and he was talking Sansa and Arya with him. The Starks were already being stretched out, and he wants to stretch them out even more.

"Why?" Jon asked. "There is nothing for me here."

I felt as if someone stabbed me through the chest when he said that, and I could feel my eyes start to water.

"I…I was hoping you would stay here with me." I said. "We need you here. Everything has been set into motion. The prophecy has begun."

Jon stepped up while cupping my cheeks, which did not bring me comfort, but more pain. How could he look at me as he is now, but still plan to leave me?

"Don't look so worried." Jon said. "Robb is still here, and he can keep you safe in my place."

He looked as if the words hurt to come out of his mouth as my brows furrowed. What did Robb have to do with any of this? And I wasn't asking to be kept safe. I can protect myself. Doesn't he know why I really want him to stay? I suppose I never have told him how I feel, but surely he could see how I look at him. How I go to him to be at his side when I am troubled.

"This does not mean I am breaking my promise to you." Jon said as he let go of my face. "I will keep you safe. I will join the Night's Watch to keep the rest of the kingdom safe from the White Walkers you have seen in your dreams. This why there will be no reason for you to fight."

I shook my head as I stepped away from him. I knew he wasn't the brightest, but now he was being plain idiotic.

"You don't understand a thing, do you?" I asked bitterly. "So your plan is to go play hero at the Wall? To be a rider in black? To try and keep the White Walkers at bay? You foolish, boy! You will only succeed in getting yourself killed. Do you think I want that, Jon Snow?"

I then turned on heel to open the gate, and hurry away from Jon even when he called for me to wait. He was a fool. A fool who will only succeed in getting himself killed. What can I do to keep him safe? What can I do to stop any of what is coming?


	13. Leaving Winterfell for the First Time

Queenie: Hello, lovelies, I just wanted to tell you that I redid the ending in chapter twelve, and moved this scene with Norah to the beginning of chapter thirteen as you can see. So if you don't want to be confused, I would suggest going back to chapter twelve to read from the end of Celena's fight down. Thank-you for your time.

* * *

NO POV:

Norah rode on with the Khalasar with his mind elsewhere even as Nivvi spoke to him while holding onto Jorao. He has been troubled since this morning as he woke from a dream concerning Celena. In the dream, instead of seeing the confident strong woman he always does, he saw a saddened woman curled up crying over a young boy who could be no older than ten. Norah had felt her pain, and felt guilt he could not prevent it.

The need to meet her to fight alongside her grew after that dream, but he felt as if she was going through more hardship than the boy who lay still in his bed. As if someone else had brought pain into her life. Norah did not know who hurt her, but he felt the need to avenge her to ease her pain. But knew it was impossible for as long as he was here. So perhaps this plan of his uncle's wasn't so bad. However, there was no guarantee Norah could keep Nivvi and Jorao with them, and they have both became his world. He could not just give them up.

"Norah," Nivvi called to him thought noticed he didn't react. "Norah!"

Norah's head jerked in the direction as he finally came out of his thoughts. Nivvi looked at her lover in concern as she balanced Jorao in one arm to reach out with her free hand to place her hand on his arm.

" **What troubles you, my bear?** " She asked in her native tongue.

Norah lightly sighed not sure how to explain to her about his dreams, which he has still kept to himself. He didn't know how to tell her about Celena, and how her current troubles made him want to run to her side to help her. Norah then grinned trying to look as if everything was alright.

" **Nothing, my night sky.** " Norah replied in Dothraki as well. " **I am just lost in my thoughts.** "

Nivvi didn't look convinced, but she merely nodded her head before going on with Jorao to join some of the other mothers of the Khalasar. Norah sighed once more knowing he couldn't keep things from her forever. Sooner or later the truth would come out. Norah then looked up while seeing his uncle had stopped to speak with Daenerys. Curious, Norah rode forward while finally getting close enough to hear what was being said.

"You need to drink, child." Jorah said then turned his horse. "And eat."

Daenerys sighed not looking interested, so Norah decided to put a word in himself.

"Starving yourself will not help you feel better." Norah said.

Daenerys glanced at Norah with a frown, and he just looked at her calmly. She sighed once more before taking the food that Jorah had offered her.

"Isn't there anything else?" She asked.

Norah chuckled with a grin spreading across his face as he turned his horse to stand in the same direction as his uncle and Daenerys.

"No." Norah said shaking his head. "You will find the Dothraki do not have much. The only things they do have much of are horses and grass."

"People can't live on grass." Jorah added.

He then watched as Daenerys took a bite of the meat he had given her with an unpleased expression.

"It is not the best tasting." Norah agreed. "But it will keep you alive, and survival is what is most important, Khalessi. Remember that even when all things look like they're turning to shit."

Norah gave her another grin before he went on to join Drogo who was riding by. The Khal turned towards Norah with his lips turning up into a grin. Daenerys watched them as they spoke.

"Why are they so close?" Daenerys asked. "The Khal treats him different than the others."

"That is because the two grew up alongside each other." Jorah said. "When I fled here with Norah, we came across a young Drogo and the Khalasar he had been born into. He was older than Norah, but the two often could be seen together whether practicing battling or riding horses. They rode into many battles together until Drogo before a great Khal of his own. Norah is one of Drogo's blood riders, blood of his blood. Probably one of the first outsider ever given such a title."

However, Norah really wasn't an outsider considering he grew up amongst these people. They were more his people than his kinsmen back on Bear Island. Which made Jorah worry that in the end, Norah wouldn't be able to go through with their plan.

"Does he not wish to go home?" Daenerys asked.

"I do not know." Jorah said honestly. "I believe to him…this is home."

Jorah continued to watch his nephew while noticing that even though Norah was speaking with Drogo with a grin that there was a troubled look in his eyes. It must be the dreams. The dreams of Celena. If Norah keeps having these dreams, it might drive him to return to the Westeros with Jorah.

* * *

Once they found a place to make camp, the Khalasar ended their long ride for the day. Most of the camp was already put up for the night. Norah made sure Nivvi was comfortable in their tent before going to join his uncle who was stopping his sword not far behind Daenerys and her horse. Norah noticed the girl looked weak. Drogo had to have been rough on her on their wedding night, but she would learn how to take it as cruel as that sounds. As she went to get down from her horse, Norah saw she was too weak to do it herself, so he went to her side as his uncle was dismounting his own horse.

"Here let me help you, Khaleesi." Norah said as he grabbed her by her waist.

She didn't argue while putting her arms around his neck to let him pick her up. As he was setting her down, her handmaidens hurried to her side while sounding worried for her. Nivvi appeared as well from the tent she shared with Jorah to hurry to their queen's side. Norah let the handmaidens take Daenerys with Nivvi looking to her hands.

"We must see to her hands." She said to the other three. "Come, Khaleesi."

She led the young woman into the Khal's tent as she was being supported by her other handmaidens. As they disappeared into the tent, Jorah came up to stand beside Norah.

"She isn't made for this life." Norah said. "She isn't made to be the wife of a Khal."

Jorah said nothing then looked to Viserys who was walking past them at the moment.

"We're still not far from Pentos, Your Grace." Jorah said to the Targaryen prince. "Master Illyrio has extended his hospitality. You'd be more comfortable there."

Norah was sure Jorah was only trying to get rid of the snobby prince, which was fine with him. Norah did not like the prince in the slightest. In fact, he's fine with killing him. Norah wishes no ill will towards the princess since she has done nothing to him. However, Norah was sure everyone would be better off without the prince around.

"I have no interest in hospitality or comfort." Viserys said. "I'll stay with Drogo until he fulfills his end of the bargain and I have my crown."

"As you wish, Your Grace." Jorah said as he folded his hands in front of him.

Norah didn't hide his displeased expression as he exchanged a look with his uncle. It seems as if they have to deal with him longer. However, Norah was certain the little man wouldn't last long amongst the Dothraki.

"Well, Mormont, as brutish as this life is, I suppose it is preferable to beheading." Viserys said. "What did Ned Stark want you for? Buying from a slaver?"

"Selling to one." Jorah corrected. "Some poachers I caught on my land."

Though if he could undo it all, he would because his choice to try and cater to his expensive ex-wife's whims, not only made him an exile, but his nephew as well.

"Under my reign, you won't be punished for such nonsense." Viserys said. "You can rest assure of that."

He then walked away leaving the two born natives of Bear Island alone. Norah shook his head as he looked to his uncle.

"If we have to kill a Targaryen why not him?" Norah asked then walked off to check on his son who was starting to cry from inside the tent.

For some reason the king was more concerned with Daenerys than her brother. Though considering he is no fighter, Norah can almost understand the king's reasoning.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I looked down at Bran as he continued to slumber. He has yet to wake, and it had me worried. There has to be a way to get him to wake. A way to heal him, so he may walk again because Maester Luwin doesn't believe he'll walk ever again after this.

 _"If you want to help him, I can help you."_ That voice from before whispered to me.

I stiffened while looking around for the owner of the voice. The only one in the room besides Bran and myself was Catelyn, and she was still fast asleep. Who was speaking to me?

 _"I am."_ The voice purred.

I whirled around to look behind me to see a dark shadow in front of the closed door to Bran's room. I couldn't make out a face, but the shape of the shadow was that of a woman.

 _"I can help you save the boy's ability to walk."_ The woman in shadows said. _"But for a price."_

I narrowed my eyes thinking this woman very much reminded me of a certain goddess of balance and revenge—Nemesis. I do not know this world's counterpart of Nemesis, but I do believe I am becoming acquainted with her now.

 _"Are you willing to give something up for this boy, Daughter of the Stranger?"_ The woman asked.

I wanted to answer yes, but I had to be cautious. I had a war coming up that I needed to fight. I had to be careful with what I gave up. I couldn't risk anything that could cost any battles to come.

"What must I give?" I asked.

Even though I could not see her face, I felt as if the woman was smirking at me.

 _"I don't want much."_ The woman assured me. _"In fact, I don't truly need anything from you. However, there is something I need retrieved that was stolen from me. If you can find it and bring it to me, I will restore the boy's legs."_

I tilted my head wondering who could have stolen anything from a goddess until it was another immortal or child of an immortal.

"What must I return to you?" I asked. "And where might I find it?"

The woman chuckled, which had me worried that this quest would be a hard one, and I am a bit out of practice at taking quests. I suppose this will help me train for the other hardships that will come with the war.

 _"You will find it at the Wall."_ The woman said. _"In the hands of a blacksmith named Adriarah."_

My eyes widened because I knew who Adriarah was, of course. It has been some time since I have dreamed of him though. I suppose since I have been so distracted by Bran I forgot about my fellow half-bloods. This brought guilt to my gut.

 _"He did not take it from me."_ The woman continued. _"He took it off one of those wildlings he had killed north of the Wall. I do not how you take it from him. Just return it to me, and I return the boy's legs. Is that a reasonable request, child?"_

I looked to the side for a moment while knowing I wanted to meet Adriarah just as much as I did the rest of the half-bloods I have dreamt about. Also this could be a way to help Bran. However, I wasn't even sure if it was possible for a woman to visit the Wall. I would have to speak with Ned about it. Hopefully he can convince Benjen to let me travel with them to the Wall to stay for a bit. I needed to speak with the Men of the Night's Watch of the walkers anyway. However, I had to hurry because everyone—even the ones heading for King's Landing—were getting ready to leave Winterfell today. I looked back to the shadow woman.

"And how will I know what belongs to you looks like?" I asked her.

 _"Trust me, child, you will know it when you see it."_ The woman said. _"Now do we have an accord?"_

She held out her hand to me, and after a moment of hesitation, I stepped forward while taking her hand.

"I will bring what is yours back to you." I swore to her.

The woman cackled while tightening her hand around mine, which had me worried I made the wrong kind of deal. However, if it helped Bran, I would risk going to the Wall, and I would return because there was still much work to do.

 _"I will hold you to your vow, child."_ The woman cooed. _"Until our next meeting."_

She vanished in an instant with her grip lasting a moment longer before it left as well. I heard stirring behind me, so I turned my head to look at Catelyn as she was waking.

"Celena?" She murmured. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, milady." I said to her. "All is well."

I then bid her farewell while opening the door to Bran's room. I paused when seeing Cersei there. Though I did not like her, I bowed to her.

"Your Grace." I said. "Please, pardon me."

She silently stepped to the side, and I walked on knowing I needed to speak with Ned right away.

* * *

"You say this goddess said she would heal my son?" Ned asked as I stood with him and Benjen.

I had found the two speaking together near the stables, and cut in as politely as possible. I told Ned of my meeting with his goddess, which led to explaining to Benjen exactly who I was. He took it better than I thought. However, I guess he has seen all sorts of unexplainable things north of the Wall.

"Yes, Lord Stark." I said. "I only need to retrieve something for her. Something being held by a boy named Adriarah."

I looked to Benjen as I said this, and watched him shift slightly at the mention of the young blacksmith.

"The Wall is no place for a woman." Benjen said. "Some of the men—especially the new recruits—won't hesitate to try and take advantage of you."

"If they so much as look at me in a way I find disturbing, I will turn them into eunuchs, and display their balls out for everyone to see." I said without hesitation. "Or perhaps I will feed them to Persephone as they watch."

Said direwolf—who was about the size of a normal wolf now—looked up from her spot at my feet. She licked her chops as if she knew what I was talking about. Benjen looked to Ned with a questionable look while probably wondering if I was being serious. Ned nodded his head while looking almost amused by my words.

"I understand the Wall is dangerous." I said to Benjen. "And I appreciate your concern. However, I will do this for Bran. Besides, your lord commander needs to be warned about the dangers to come. You all need to be."

Benjen still didn't look happy though he didn't protest anymore about me joining him and his men back to the Wall.

"Visitors are allowed at the Wall." Benjen said. "You will be the first woman, however."

"Then I will be sure to be on my best behavior as long as the men are." I said. "And I won't stay long, I assure you. Once I get what I need from Adriarah, I will return to Winterfell."

* * *

I walked to Sansa's chambers because there was some business I had to do with her. I already told my temporary farewells to Rickon, Catelyn, Bran, and Arya. Now I needed to speak with the eldest Stark Daughter.

"Sansa," I called as I stepped into her room.

Sansa, who was putting away some of her things, looked up as Lady came to greet me at the door. I reached to pet the direwolf on top her head before she went back to her place on the floor.

"I see you're almost ready to go." I said to Sansa. "Though I have something else for you to pack."

Sansa looked at me curiously as I walked forward with those blades I had especially made for her in my hands wrapped up in clothe. I set the cloth on her bed while unfolding it to reveal the blades. She frowned at them then went back to packing.

"I have no need for them." Sansa said. "A lady needn't fight. Besides, my beloved Joffrey will ensure to keep me safe."

I sighed at her love struck look while wondering what she saw in the blonde prick of a prince. He might know how to use the sword at his hip, but I highly doubted he ever had the need to use it. That means he'd be useless in protecting anyone.

"Sansa, it's time you get your head out of the clouds." I said sternly. "Prince Joffrey isn't some knight in shining armor. The second a fight broke out, he would be hiding behind you if it meant saving his own skin."

Sansa frowned at me with her eyes narrowed. She obviously didn't like me speaking of her precious Joffrey like that. However, I did not care.

"What I say is the truth even if you don't like to hear it." I said. "You need a way to defend yourself when someone else isn't around to do it. You promised me you would learn to take care of yourself in a fight if I took your lady lessons. I held up my end of the bargain, and it obviously that hand-to-hand combat isn't your forte. Hence why I am giving you these."

I picked up one of the blades while holding it out to her. She made a displeased face though did reach out to take it carefully.

"They're tiny, so they may fit underneath your clothes." I said. "I suggest altering your dresses, so you may keep the blades hidden though pull them out when needed."

"I won't need them though." Sansa insisted. "King's Landing is much different than here I am sure."

"Yes, it is." I said. "There will be more dangers there than here, I assure you. Now just promise me you will carry these with you always."

Sansa looked as if she wanted to protest, but I was about to let her do that because I needed peace of mind that she and Arya would be alright.

"Sansa!" I snapped getting her to jump before she could get the words out of her mouth. "Enough. You will carry these with you wherever you go because guess what—not everyone is a nice person, and you can't rely on only men to protect you. You do that, and you will get a rude awakening the second you are in trouble with no man around to help you. This is for your own protection, understand?"

Sansa went quiet while looking at the blade in her hand. I could tell she still didn't want it, but as long as she kept it with her, I didn't care if she hated it.

"Fine." Sansa said as she looked at me. "I'll keep them."

I let out a sigh hoping she was telling me the truth. If not, hopefully I could rely on Arya talking some sense into her. I then stepped forward to hug the younger girl.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, but this is for your own good." I said to her. "Now, please, be safe in the capital, and don't feel too broken hearted when the prince disappoints you. Believe me, you don't want the pain."

I said this while thinking about Jon who had to be preparing for the journey to the Wall right now. I sighed wondering if I could even handle prolonging the time before our farewell.

* * *

NO POV:

Jon let out a sigh as he carried his saddle over his shoulder while heading towards his horse. He has said his goodbyes to his siblings except for Robb, but his farewell to Bran hadn't gone too well since Catelyn once again pushed him away. There was also one more he has yet to say farewell to, but she hasn't spoken to him in over a week. She was still upset with him—not that he could blame her. Especially after what he said. He partially lied when he said there was nothing for him here. She was more than enough to be a reason to stay.

He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to remain at her side, but that wasn't what was best for her. Robb would make her a more suitable match. Not only would Robb keep her safe, but also if they were to marry, Celena would become Lady of Winterfell, which would be much better than to be the wife of some bastard born boy. At least at the Wall he could fight to keep the White Walkers from crossing the Wall. He wouldn't let them get south of the Wall to hurt anyone—especially her. Jon came out of his thoughts as he noticed Robb fall into step with him.

"You've said goodbye to Bran?" He asked.

Jon just nodded not wanting to speak about his goodbye to Bran because it'd only bring up Catelyn—Robb and Bran's mother.

"He's don't going to die." Robb said. "I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon joked.

Robb chuckled in amusement as Jon shouldered his saddle before it could slip off.

"My mother?" Robb asked as they reached Jon's horse.

He was worried his mother might have done something to ruin Jon's farewell to Bran. It was no secret that Catelyn Stark detested Jon. However, Robb saw Jon as his brother, and did not like how his mother treated him.

"She was very kind." Jon lied as he put the saddle on his horse.

"Good." Robb said as Jon turned towards him. "Next time I see you, you'll be all in black."

"It was always my color." Jon jested.

The two then just stood silent for a moment before Robb guessed it was time to say his farewell to his younger brother.

"Farewell, Snow." He said.

"And you, Stark." Jon said.

"Why don't you two give up trying to be manly and hug each other already?" A new voice cut in.

Both of them turned to see Celena standing there holding the reigns of the horse that Ned had gifted to her. She was also dressed in her riding close, which were just some old clothes of Jon's as usual. Jon straightened up at the sight of her while guessing this might be his only chance to say goodbye to her.

"And where are you going?" Robb asked her. "I was not told you were going to King's Landing."

He hoped not. Though he supposed it was a possibility since Sansa and Arya were going.

"I'm not going to King's Landing." Celena said. "I am to go to the Wall to speak with the Lord Commander about my dreams and the White Walkers."

She then looked to Jon who looked at her in shock as was Robb. He couldn't believe it. Ned consented this?

"It seems as if we will be riding companions for a bit." Celena said.

* * *

CELENA'S POV:

I road alongside Tyrion as he kept with the small group heading for the Wall. Apparently, I wasn't the only guest the Night's Watch was going. Jon was at the rear of the group speaking with Ned as we traveled with those heading to King's Landing until it came time to separate from each other. There was also two Lannister guards coming along with us, and they were on either side of Tyrion and me. Apparently the little Lord told his men to protect me as if they were protecting a Lannister. I appreciated the gesture, but I believe I have proven that I can take care of myself.

I glanced towards the carriage, which carried the Queen and her children as I thought of Jayderia. We hadn't spoken much during her stay, and I never confronted her about what she was. Honestly, I didn't see her being much help in the future events to come. She may be the daughter of this world's Zeus, but she was not a warrior. It was best to leave her King's Landing. If ever a time came that she needed aid, or if she needed a home, I would help her if possible because she is of my kind. Until that time comes, best to leave her be.

"Celena," Ned called from the rear as Jon was leaving him.

I turned my horse around to have it walk back to him, and as Jon was passing me, he reached out to grab my wrist, which brought me to a stop.

"As long as you travel with us, you do not leave my side." He said. "And before you protest, I am doing this to put my mind at ease—not because I see you as weak."

He stared intensely into my eyes as he waited my reply as I let out a sigh. I suppose it was the least I could do considering how upset he had gotten when he first learned I was joining him. He and Robb both had went to protest to Ned, but the Lord of Winterfell refused their pleas of me staying in Winterfell.

"Very well." I said.

Jon stared into my eyes a bit longer before he nodded his head as well. He let go of me then went to catch up to the others. I continued over to Ned while stopping my horse beside his.

"Be careful while at the Wall." Ned said. "Benjen was right when he said any of those men could try to take you even if just for a night. Most of them are rapers and thieves. You cannot trust them."

I nodded my head while knowing where I was going wasn't safe. It wasn't dangerous like those quests where monsters awaited me at every turn. It was a different kind of dangerous where men were my enemies—not monsters.

"I will keep safe, I promise." I said. "And Persephone will be with me as well if I need her."

I looked towards the young direwolf as she and Ghost ran around the country side while staying close to the group, but also exploring a bit.

"Yes, I am certain she will look out for you." Ned said. "All I ask is that you do not do anything risky while at the Wall. For example, try to go beyond it."

"Lord Stark, do you really think I would do something so foolish?" I asked.

Though I won't lie. The thought has crossed my mind. Go beyond the wall to see the walkers for myself, and to see if I could find the man amongst them.

"You are not a fool, but you try to take too much on by yourself, child." Ned said. "Just promise me that you will not go beyond the Wall."

He gave me a stern look. A look I'm sure a father might give his daughter, which actually filled me with warmth. I wish my own father could take the time to be concerned about my safety like Ned it.

"I promise." I said.

Ned nodded then leaned over to place a kiss on top my head. He then road off to catch up to the group going to King's Landing. I watched him go for t a moment then turned to follow after my own group. I couldn't waste anymore time. I just hoped we reached the Wall as quickly as possible. The sooner I met Adriarah to retrieve the shadow woman's trinket the sooner Bran would be healed.


End file.
